Unrecognizable
by AlexandraaCullen
Summary: Edward left Bella to be changed into a vampire by Victoria. Twenty years pass, she is famous singer, songwriter. The Cullens go to her concert, not recognizing her as Bella but as her stage name Izzy Elizabeth. Bella wants revenge on Edward, what better way to do that then using his one weakness. His long lost mate. OOC ExB
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

_I'm not longer the frail little human you left in the woods on that fateful day. Bella Swan died that day, now I am Izzy Elizabeth. Your worst nightmare. You will pay for what you did, I will do that the one way I know how to. Revenge. Using your lost love, Bella. Ready for self destruction Edward?_

* * *

Chapter One: The Visitor

**Bella's POV:**

Pain ripped through my aching chest sending me into a huddled position. There I sat on my bed alone, silent tears rolled down my color drained cheeks, my arms wrapped around the hole punctured in my chest as the haunting memories flooded through my brain. His words replaying in my head.

'I don't want you to come.'

'You don't belong in my world.'

'It will be as if I never existed.'

'You're just not good for me.'

A fresh set of hot tears poured from my red rimmed eyes. Each tear I shed reminded me that _he's gone._ I lost my best friends, family and the love of my life. My future is gone. _He_ stole my heart leaving me behind with a massive hole that tears open every time I think of him leaving me in immense pain. How am I supposed to fall asleep without him here to hum me my lullaby? Instead I toss and turn till I wake up screaming as his words flood through my mind. How do I continue living like this? I can't even speak his name without collapsing in excruciating pain.

My eyesight blurred as I retrieved the only pieces I have left of him. The ones he hid under the floorboards. Staring down at the crumbled pictures from one of the worst days of my life. My eighteenth birthday. The day before he left me. It's been months since I've seen the love of my life.

I pulled the CD out of the blank envelope and gently placed it in my player. The sweet melody filled the miserable air. The hole in my chest grew causing me to break down in pain. He's gone. He never loved me. A wave of dizziness flooded over me as I curled up on my bed. Soon enough I was fast asleep. Exactly what I didn't want to happen.

I woke up shaking at the sound of ear piercing screams realizing they were my own. Nightmares. His words haunting me with every breath.

My entire body ached as I stumbled trying to get up from my unmade bed. I don't even remember the last time I got up. I headed to the bathroom and the reflection in the mirror shocked me. My dark hair frizzy and full of tangles. I had huge purple circles under my eyes, my cheeks were stripped from all their color. My eyes drained of all happiness, the once beautiful brown irises now a dull grey color. They were blank, lifeless. I now look like a vampire**_._** My collar bones stuck out as well as my hipbones, I had lost a ton of weight. I was a zombie now, my body was empty, my soul gone. Just a body walking around like a robot. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and used the bathroom like I intended to do.

I slowly walked back to my room, I turned the cold doorknob with my shaky hand and caught sight of a flash of fiery red.

"Victoria." I choked out. My voice raspy from days of not speaking. I stood there frozen until she sneered in her musical feminine voice,

"Bella." She smiled that sick smile. Her lips bright red and her fangs dripping in venom. She tossed her curly electric red hair behind her perfectly defined shoulder.

"What do you want?" I tried to act brave but my voice broke at the end. The words burned in my dry throat. I was absolutely terrified. There she stood right across the room staring down at me with her majestic wild beauty.

"You of course." Victoria smirked as she stalked toward me. As she got closer I slowly backed up against the wall.

"Please don't hurt my dad." I pleaded.

Victoria cackled, "Too late, he was quite tasty..."

It felt as if the ground shifted underneath me. My knees buckled and I limply fell to the floor.

"W-why a-a-re you doing this?" I choked out, my throat thick from the sob threatening to escape.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." She taunted, "But if I must explain."

"I am avenging my mate. I'm going to make Edward pay. He took my only reason for living away, I shall take his. Mate for mate." The mention of _his_ name brought on an uncomfortable ache to my shattered heart. "It seems this will be quite easy. Nobody to stand in my way. Almost too easy." Victoria paused, but I knew more was coming.

"Now Bella. You must tell me, where are the Cullen's? I know they haven't been here for a long time. There scent is faint."

The hole in my chest ripped open as I shook in unbearable pain.

"Answer me!" Victoria screeched as she stomped on my fragile ankle. A sick crunching sound filled the air as I screamed in agony.

"I don't know!" I cried, tears poured down my pale cheeks.

"I WANT A BETTER ANSWER!" As another crunching noise came; the smell of sickening rust and metal filled the air. Blood.

"He's gone, he left me along with the rest of _them._ He no longer loves me, he told me himself. I was never his mate!" More hot tears flew from my eyes as I wrapped my fragile arms around my chest hoping the pain would lessen.

"Lies! You're just trying to save your sorry ass." Victoria yelled as she grabbed me by my neck. Her cold hard marble hand blocking any air from coming in. I strained trying to receive oxygen.

_Don't give up! You have to keep fighting!_ Ed- his voice yelled in my mind giving me motivation.

My eyesight began to fade though I struggled to remain conscious.

"No wonder Edward left you. You are just a pathetic, fragile, stupid little human!" She taunted in her feline voice.

Victoria was right. How could I ever think I was good enough for Edward? I was plain and boring, I should have known he never cared for me. I was never good enough for him. Maybe if I realized this in the beginning I could have saved myself a lot of pain and suffering. Too late now.

"Edward must have really hated you considering he left you here unprotected!" She spat giving me a slap to the cheek leaving a rosy mark and a little sting.

At this point I gave up. Dying would be the best option. No more hurt and pain from the loss of him. I have no one left now, Charlie is gone, and Edward wouldn't even care if I died. Neither would any other Cullen. Alice probably saw this coming, I'm sure they are all laughing right now.

"Kill me." I croaked. Little black dots started to invade my eyesight.

I slipped from her grip then landed hard on the polished wooden floor.

"What did you say?!" She shrieked.

"I want to die. Kill me. I don't want to live with this terrible pain any longer."

The corners of Victoria's perfect lips turned up into a vicious scheming devilish smile.

"You know what, I won't kill you. Edward never wanted you to become a vampire. You know how I know that? James infected you with his venom. As your transformation began Edward stopped it." Victoria cackled once more before adding, "So that's just what I will have to do. You will be in the miserable torturous pain for three days then have your emotional pain intensified for the rest of eternity."

I stood there horrified. Too shocked to say a word. She wouldn't? I only wanted to be changed to be with Edward for the rest of eternity, not spend the rest of eternity without him. All alone. I tried to open my mouth but in a flash Victoria lunged for my pale neck. A searing pain shot up my neck as her razor sharp teeth cut through my flesh, then the unbearable burning began. The fire inched further away from the bite, the pain increasing with every second. Feeling as if my entire body was engulfed in ferocious flames. I could hear loud shrieks knowing they were my own, my body shook in pain and agony. My hands shot up to my neck and pressed down on the bite. Blood pooled out from the infected wound. My fuzzy eyesight could make out the scarlet blood left on my hands. The burning intensified, slowly blackness surrounded me.

Hours later...

The fire continued to saturate every inch of my body. Tormenting me, every time I thought it couldn't get any worse it did. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. I withered there on the ground and looked out the window. It was twilight. My hands clawed against my skin trying to extinguish the fire but was unsuccessful. I just wanted to die._Please let me die. I want to die!_ Though I knew I wasn't going to die, well I was, but not the way I wanted to. So I tried to endure the pain. My body was filled to the brim with torturous flames, I clamped my mouth shut trying to swallow the screams. But the fire intensified, my body plunged into the hottest flames, more shrieks left my mouth unwillingly. _When will this ever end?_

Day two...

Dawn. What day was it? The time was forgotten as I was lost in the agonizing pain. The sky brightened, through the window lightening up the room as I thrashed and screamed, my voice raw. The venom continued to sear through my veins. I painfully shut my eyes and scrunched up my face tightly. More screams slipping out as I plunged deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

The third and final day...

Still drowning in the scorching flames. _It has to be over soon._ I kept chanting to myself. As if on cue the burning in my fingertips started to fade. Then my toes. Relief washed over me but then the burning in my chest changed. Became excruciating, no beyond that. I hollowed out loud. Surprising me, my yelp of pain was sounded like music, the chime of bells. The thought quickly slipped from my mind as the venom soared up penetrating my heart. My screeches became louder and more extreme. The fire slowly faded from my hands and feet leaving a tingling cool feeling. My heart rate sped up dramatically, driving to a new frantic pace. Much too fast. My face scrunched up in the increase of the fierce pain.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump..._

The beating of my burning heart still managing to pick up speed. Suddenly it felt as if someone drove a sharp blade through my heart, I cried out in my musical voice. My heartbeat stopped, extinguishing all the flames leaving my entire body cold. All except my throat, which burned intensely. As if someone heated up a chunk of metal and shoved it down my dry parched throat. I was thirsty.

My eyes fluttered open, everything sharper, more defined. I could see the individual stitching on my bed, ever groove in the wood floor. It was quite fascinating. Completely forgetting about the fire in my throat, I got up from the floor and turned to open the door. Forgetting my strength, I tore the door right off the hinges. _Oops._

I peered into the bathroom mirror staring at my new appearance. I was beautiful. My marble skin cold, flawless and pale. My dark chestnut hair falling in smooth ringlets reaching the middle of my back. Full red lips, a blemish free complexion, sharply defined cheekbones, blood red eyes fading into a dark black. I now had perfectly shaped eyebrows with a nice arch, a slimier nose and long full black eyelashes. I was tall, skinny, had an hourglass figure as well as perky rounded breasts. My fingers slim along with shiny long manicured fingernails. I could be a model, well except for the scarlet eyes of course.

Walking back to my room I could smell blood. My throat instantly turned to flames as I followed the scent. I was led to Charlie's room. There he lay on the floor beside his bed drained dry. A small sob escaped from my mouth. I completely forgot about the burning in my throat as I dry sobbed, my eyes glistened with venom tears I could never shed.

After a little bit I realized somebody would come looking for Charlie since he never showed up for work today. I needed to leave.

I took my time packing knowing this was probably the last time I would ever set foot in this house. I changed my clothes into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with now hugged my new figure nicely, white eyelet lace shirt with a pair of black combat boots and a grey cardigan. Shopping for clothes now would be much more fun with my new body. Would I need to bring anything? I could use my college fund for new clothes and toiletries, I no longer needed to eat or drink. But what I do need is memories of this place. And _him._ The hole in chest tore open, caused me to collapse, the pain much more intense and sharper now that the transformation was completed. Venom tears stung my scarlet eyes. If only I could let it all out. I barely managed to rise to my feet. I really needed to get going. I ran downstairs and grabbed a picture of Charlie, Renee and then back to my room in seconds. Stuffing it in a cloth bag then rummaged through my closet looking for something in particular. My prom dress. The one I wore when Ed- he bought me to junior prom. I really wish I listened to Jacob that night. Anger bubbled up inside of me, so much anger, I didn't think I was even capable of feeling. Almost hate toward Ed- him. I pushed the anger aside and my stone hand touched the midnight blue fabric. Out came the ruffled V neck dress. My human scent still clinging to the material. Taking a large Ziploc space bag and neatly folding the dress inside and sealed it tightly. I tossed the bag and reached for another dress. The deep emerald green dress Alice got me for my last birthday and then wore for my party. I took the shoe box that held all my memories of him with me, once I had everything I needed, I took one last look and then jumped through the window landing gracefully on my feet. That's when I started running full speed not knowing where I was heading. I just ran. Straight into the forest, the place I dreaded the most. The place my life fell apart.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like cupcakes! Everyone likes cupcakes right? Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2: Izzy Elizabeth

20 years later, the year 2034...

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the stranger in front of me. Her wild auburn red hair cascading down her back in beach waves, her kissable plump lips covered in a layer of venom. Her perfectly sculpted features, flawless porcelain skin and gorgeous golden eyes. Those liquid gold pools. She is beautiful. Well… even beautiful is an understatement.

I am her.

Bella Swan is dead. But Izzy Elizabeth was born. The famous pop star everyone dreamed of meeting one day.

So I guess you are wondering what happened to me right? Let's start at the beginning after my transformation. In my newborn stage I was a complete and utter mess. I stayed in the old Cullen house in Forks for about four years. I never went out, not even to hunt. My deep scarlet eyes turned to a coal black. I didn't move, stayed in the same position for weeks at a time. I tortured myself by curling up in Edward's room on his black leather couch inhaling his sweet scent. Often I would be stiff…ice cold from the pain in my forever dead heart. The pain far worse than my transformation. And lasting an eternity rather than merely three days.

Eventually one day, Edward's scent got so faint I could barely smell it. His room smelled completely vacant.

_*Flashback*_

_"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Anger bubbled up inside of me as I brought my fist to the wall in one fluid motion. The impact rattled the house. I smashed right through the drywall, powdery dust flying everywhere. But that wasn't enough. Anger still demanded to be unleashed. In a flash I snatched the leather couch from the floor and swung it through a window. Glass shards shot through the air. Through the smashed window, I could see a fallen tree, the thick trunk snapped in half as if it were a twig. Wow I took down a tree with the couch. The thought plastered a smile to my face, I felt relieved, my anger gone for the moment. Until I remembered everything. Him. Pure hatred build up inside of me, raging to be free. I never thought I could ever feel such strong hate for someone. Especially him. At that one moment all I wanted was revenge. The fierce emotion took control over me bringing out the harsh monster inside of me. I roared causing the house to shake. Louder than wind or the crashing waves at the First Beach. Bella Swan was gone._

*_End of flashback*_

Glancing over at the mirror once again peering at my reflection. I smirked. I was a thousand times more beautiful than Rosalie herself.

Back to the story of my past. Sorry I just couldn't help but get lost at the perfection in front of me.

After my little breakdown at the Cullen's mansion, I decided I was no longer letting the Cullen's ruin my life even further so I pulled myself together.

It started with leaving the small pathetic town called Forks and I moved to New York City. I wanted an entire new image. No more plain old boring Bella. I went all out. First making a good old trip to the salon in need of a dye job. Settling on an intense orange red, the hair stylist got to work. In my depression stage while I was still a pathetic human my hair had gotten quite long. I had the hair stylist cut off around five inches leaving my wild red hair just below my shoulders. As my hair dried, the red strands turned to perfect soft ringlets.

Next was the big shopping trip. Using most of the money from Charlie's bank account, I bought a whole new wardrobe consisting of Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Burberry, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Dolce &amp; Gabbana, Ralph Lauren and much more. I could go on forever naming all the different designer brands I have packed into my many closets. Let's just say my fashion sense has improved a lot since my human days.

I used the rest of Charlie's money to a buy an apartment for the time being. It wasn't like I needed it for food or anything of that sort.

Then came piano lessons to go along with my musical voice. I starting performing at nightclubs earning a good chunk of cash. But one night in particular someone was sitting in the crowd. Turned out to be a manger from a record company. I got signed and became BIG.

But not as Bella Swan. Nobody knows that stupid weakling. They know me as Izzy Elizabeth. Isabella Swan is dead. Forever.

Izzy Elizabeth is the girl every guy dreams of kissing. That every girl wishes to be, and everyone wants to meet. Her name seen absolutely everywhere.

"Ms. Elizabeth, you are on in five!" The stage manager yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back in my sing song voice.

At the moment I'm touring all of North America. I'm currently in Alberta, Canada. I leave for my last stop tomorrow at Denali, Alaska.

I stared into the full length mirror in front of me, checking my appearance one last time before I'm on for my first number. I must look good especially since I will be recorded online and on television

My outfit was made up of a tight black pencil shirt by Chanel that ended just below my ass, which showed off all my curves. Next a ruffled tank that exposed a ton of cleavage paired with my studded cropped leather jacket by Burberry. To complete my look I wore my highest shiny red stilettos.

My bright orange red hair parted on the side and curled in smooth ringlets which cascaded down my right shoulder nicely.

Then my makeup of course. A heavy smoky eye with thick black winged liner. And crimson red lips which shined with venom. The smoky eye went very well with my topaz eyes.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I was called to the stage for my first number of the evening.

"Izzy! Show time!"

Making my way out of the small dressing room, I smoothed my short skirt and put on a dazzling smile. As I stepped onto the large stage I was hit with the intense shining of the spotlights pointed toward me. Causing my skin to glow, not in an inhumanly way though, more like a healthy glow.

"EVERYONE WELCOME THE GREAT IZZY ELIZABETH!" The voice boomed over the loud speaker.

I sucked in a deep breath, not that I needed it and yelled,

"HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT!"

My fans exploded in shrieks.

"SO MY FIRST SONG OF THE NIGHT IS MY NEW HIT SINGLE WHEN I GROW UP!"

The audience again screamed out and applauded as I began to sing.

"I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY. ENJOY THIS INTERMISSION! FOR MY NEXT NUMBER I WILL BE SINGING A SONG I JUST REASENTLY WROTE. THIS SONG WAS INSPIRED MY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THAT LEFT ME ALONG WITH HIS FAMILY, LEAVING ME BROKEN! BUT HEY I GOT A SONG OUT OF IT!" I laughed a bitter laugh. I added some humor on the end hoping to sound a bit happier and less like a crazy depressed person.

I disappeared backstage to my dressing room to find my dress laying over my chair. A ruby red maxi dress that went just below my ankles. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and the skirt of the dress covered in thousands of real diamonds. Using my vampire speed I ditched my old outfit and in one fluid motion I was standing in front of the mirror in the diamond covered maxi dress. I finished the dress with a pair of black pumps by Jimmy Choo. I sped back to the stage to finish the concert.

"SO I'M BACK NOW, THIS SONG IS CALLED 'SO WHAT'! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!" I screamed into the microphone.

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband,__  
__I don't know where he went,__  
__So I'm gonna drink my money,__  
__I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),__  
__I got a brand new attitude and__  
__I'm gonna wear it tonight,__  
__I wanna get in trouble,__  
__I wanna start a fight,_

_Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_  
_Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

_So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight."_

Through the entire song all I could think about what Edward. _Get a hold of yourself. You got over him years ago. He doesn't care about you, he left you._ I blinked back venom tears that would never fall. The crowd cheering brought me out from my miserable memories.

"FOR MY NEXT SONG I WILL BE SINGING DON'T SPEAK!"

"_You and me__  
__We used to be together__  
__Everyday together always__  
__I really feel__  
__That I'm losing my best friend__  
__I can't believe__  
__This could be the end__  
__It looks as though you're letting go__  
__And if it's real__  
__Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories_  
_Well, they can be inviting_  
_But some are altogether_  
_Mighty frightening_  
_As we die, both you and I_  
_With my head in my hands_  
_I sit and cry_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_

_I know you're good,_  
_I know you're good,_  
_I know you're real good_  
_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la_  
_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'_  
_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush_

_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts."_

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ONTO MY NEXT NUMBER..."


	3. Chapter 3: Life With The Cullen Clan

Chapter 3: Life with the Cullen Clan

**Alice's POV**

I flipped through the television channels hoping to find something to cure my boredom. I stared at my family surrounding me all curled up in the living room. They all have frowns permanently sketched on their pale faces. Ever since we fled Forks and left Bella behind, we have all been in a state of deep depression. A growl came from Edward's room.

Since leaving Bella behind our family has never been the same. I never shop anymore, Esme never smiles, Emmett never cracks any jokes, and Carlisle no longer enjoys working. Heck even Rosalie misses Bella. She hasn't worked on a single car since we left Forks. But Edward is the worst of all. Edward stays in his room all day for months on end until we drag him out to hunt. He hasn't changed his clothes since Bella's birthday party twenty years ago. All day everyday he stares at his only picture of Bella and drives himself insane with grief. Edward hasn't touched his piano in years, a thick layer of dust covers the keys. This is entirely his fault though.

"COULD YOU KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF?!" Edward roared from upstairs.

Sighing, I flickered to another channel hoping to find a distraction.

"Here is Izzy Elizabeth with her new single 'When I Grow Up'!" The TV boomed.

A tall beautiful girl strutted onto the stage. Her curled auburn hair trailing down her back, white porcelain skin, chiseled out features. And her fashion sense was AMAZING! She wore a short black pencil skirt, ruffled tank, cropped leather jacket and ruby red stilettos all of which were designer! I totally NEED her shoes! Taking a closer look at her face, she had golden eyes!

"Oh my god, she's a vegetarian vampire just like us!" I screamed.

Their heads snapped up toward the television, their blank emotionless faces now held shocked, slightly confused expressions.

"Carlisle? Isn't there was only one other vegetarian coven in the world?" Jasper said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah I thought so. The only other vegetarian coven I was aware of is Tanya's. Covens like ours and Tanya's are very rare. Most vampires don't know of this diet. It's quite puzzling actually." Carlisle paused, "Who is she?"

"I'm not sure, but she goes by the name Izzy Elizabeth." I answered.

Her soft melodic voice filled the room.

**Edward's POV**

Staring down at the familiar face caused my cold dead heart to throb. I wish I never left her, but I was endangering her by sticking around. I did the right thing; I bet she is married to someone surrounded by all her kids living a happy human life. Something I could never give her. My angel married to someone else. _Stop it Edward, she is no longer yours. You left her._ A dry sob escaped my parched mouth. I curled up in a ball in the corner of my room staring blankly at my music collection and my dusty piano. Music held no value to me now. Speaking of music, a glorious voice lingered downstairs. The voice belonging to someone called 'Izzy Elizabeth'.

"_So, so what__  
__I'm still a rock star,__  
__I got my rock moves,__  
__And I don't need you,__  
__And guess what,__  
__I'm having more fun,__  
__And now that we're done,__  
__I'm gonna show you tonight,__  
__I'm alright,__  
__I'm just fine,__  
__And you're a tool,__  
__So, so what,__  
__I am a rock star,__  
__I got my rock moves,__  
__And I don't want you tonight."_

Her choice of words reminded me of leaving Bella; my sweet innocent little angel. I crave her scent, touch, soft brown eyes, long wavy mahogany hair, and her soft beautiful voice.

"I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! FOR MY NEXT NUMBER I WILL BE SINGING A SONG I JUST WROTE RECENTLY. THIS SONG WAS INSPIRED BY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND HIS FAMILY LEAVING ME BROKEN AND ALONE! BUT HEY, I GOT A SONG OUT OF IT!" She laughed a bitter laugh.

My chest ached as I thought of the pain Bella must have gone through.

The song started to play in the background bringing me away from the thoughts of my love. That is, until I heard the words.

"_You and me__  
__We used to be together__  
__Everyday together always__  
__I really feel__  
__That I'm losing my best friend__  
__I can't believe__  
__This could be the end__  
__It looks as though you're letting go__  
__And if it's real__  
__Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak__  
__I know just what you're saying__  
__So please stop explaining__  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts__  
__Don't speak__  
__I know what you're thinking__  
__I don't need your reasons__  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Our memories__  
__Well, they can be inviting__  
__But some are altogether__  
__Mighty frightening__  
__As we die, both you and I__  
__With my head in my hands__  
__I sit and cry_

_Don't speak__  
__I know just what you're saying__  
__So please stop explaining__  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_No, no, no__  
__Don't speak__  
__I know what you're thinking_"

What another painful reminder of poor Bella. I miss her so much.

**Carlisle's POV**

Wow, another vegetarian vampire. I didn't know of any others after all my travels around the world. We are so rare. I wonder how she knew to drink animal blood; so many questions and no answers. I sighed internally.

As the television blared with applause I realized the concert was over.

"Well I hope you liked my concert! I can't believe my tour is almost done. This is my second to last stop, one more to go. Tomorrow I'm heading to Denali, Alaska! My concert will be three days from now on Saturday night; I hope to see some of you there! Thank you all for showing up tonight! I LOVE YOU!"

Izzy yelled and with that she walked off the stage.

The TV flashed off and Alice screamed,

"Carlisle! Can we go on Saturday to her concert?! Maybe we can talk to her and-"

I cut her off, "Yes Alice, I think that would be a good idea. We can see who told her about the vegetarian diet. Maybe Tanya knows her."

"I will go call Tanya and find out." Esme, my beautiful wife got up and headed out of the room.

Returning minutes later Esme had the phone clutched in her hand. Not looking too hopeful.

"Tanya never heard of the girl."

"Well I guess that means we are going to a concert on Saturday." I smiled.

"YAY!" Alice screeched.

"Emmett, Jasper, please go bring your brother down here. I would like to talk to him about the concert. I think it would be ideal if he came with us, he needs to get out."

Emmett and Jasper darted upstairs in seconds and with some yelling and the sound of smashing and banging they returned with Edward.

He looked awful; coal black lifeless eyes, deep purple bags, tattered clothes, and his bronze hair sticking up in all directions.

Clearing my throat I began,

"Edward, this Saturday, we will be attending a concert and you will be coming whether you like it or not." I kept my voice stern making it a statement not a question.

As Edward stared at me with his dead eyes, he opened his mouth to protest but what happened next completely shocked me. He closed his mouth and nodded. Turning on his heels, he began to walk upstairs to his room.

**Edward's POV**

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly closed it and nodded. I felt strangely connected to this Izzy girl. Like I needed to see her. It was similar to a magnetic pull or something of that sort. I made my way back up to my room to think.

_What was wrong with you? You don't even know this girl. Why do you want to see her all the sudden? You shouldn't feel this way. Bella is the only person you want to see._

My thoughts were interrupted when the door was, once again, yanked open by Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett's loud booming voice filled the small space.

"Time to hunt buddy. We can't risk you exposing us at the concert on Saturday. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I slowly got up from the couch and followed them downstairs not saying a word. As we made our way out the front door we began to run in the direction of the forest. Speeding through the forest, I felt nothing, just numb. All feeling was taken away from me the day I left Bella. Just her name sends a sharp pain through my chest. A wave of calm washed over me. I tried my best to send a smile in Jasper's direction but it came out more like a grimace. Abruptly we stopped in the middle of a thicket of dark trees. I could hear movement of hooves from a few miles away but made no move towards them. The lingering aroma of blood was in the fresh air but blood no longer appealed to me.

"Like I said, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." Emmett said sternly.

I inhaled a sharp breath, the scent of blood tickling my nose but not igniting the fiery burn in my dry throat as it once did. In a flash I was a few feet away from a pack of mountain lions; my favourite. Lunging at a bulky one, I bit down on his neck, my razor sharp teeth cutting through the flesh. Warm blood ran down my throat making me feel sick. The blood churning around uneasily in my full stomach, I dropped the corpse half drained. The first time I ever left half my meal behind.

"There, I hunted. You happy?" I glared at my brothers harshly. I raced back to the house, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind me.

Rushing through the front door, about to start back to my room Alice appeared in front of me blocking the entrance.

"Move" I growled.

"Not so fast. You need to get cleaned up. Go take a shower; I left fresh clean clothes on your bed." She smiled.

Reluctantly I stalked off towards my bathroom to get washed off. Who cares about anything anymore? Why do I have to look clean? They should be grateful I'm even coming to this stupid concert.

In the mirror, I took in my reflection, not that it mattered. My bronze hair, messy and dingy. Dry blood smeared across my mouth, instead of licking it off, I wiped it with the sleeve of my tattered jacket. My eyes with specks of topaz were completely lifeless. The lavender bags underneath my dead eyes.

Life isn't even worth living without her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Legendary Concert Part 1

Chapter Four: The Legendary Concert Part One

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I coated my hair in a thick layer of extra hold hairspray ensuring my loose curls wouldn't fall out at any time during my performance. Today was the big day, my last concert before I can go back to my home in New York. Part of me is relieved my tour is over but the other part is unhappy. Touring got my mind of things for a while and I didn't feel so lonely. I sighed. Not wanting to think of what was coming later I shrugged out of my robe to get changed into my first outfit of the night. Taking my clothes of the clothing rack, I swiftly changed into them being careful not to mess up my hair.

Standing in front of my full length mirror, I peered at my reflection. I looked hot. I wore a tight revealing leather halter top that showed off some of my stomach with a short pleated skirt barely covering my ass. Then underneath I wore oval fishnet tights paired with sleek black stilettos.

Time for makeup; I caked on some unnecessary foundation slightly darker than my skin tone to dull my paleness. For my eye makeup I coated my eyelids in a layer of silver glitter then rimmed my eyes with a dark kohl liner then slightly smudging it out. I covered my dark luscious lashes in black mascara and to finish the entire look I added my usual crimson red lipstick to my plump lips. Smiling in the vanity mirror, happy with the result, I was ready for the show.

"IZZY! SHOWTIME!" My manager yelled. I chuckled; I would have been able to hear her even if she talked in a whisper. But she didn't know that nor would she ever. Sighing I fluffed my hair up adding some volume and strutted to the stage.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF DENALI!" I screamed into the microphone. "HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?!"

The audience broke out into cheers and applause.

"MY FIRST NUMBER OF THE NIGHT IS ONE OF MY HIT SINGLES 'APPLAUSE'!"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and the lyrics started spilling out in my musical voice.

"I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"

If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear

Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"

I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read

One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me

Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch"

This song was unbelievably true; I have nothing else to live for really. No family or friends, not husband or kids. I flinched. No human would be able to make out the small flinch, I relaxed. So I guess I really do live for the applause. It helps lessen the painful throb in my silent heart every day.

"I LOVE YOU! ONTO MY NEXT NUMBER, THIS ONE IS CALLED 'HUMAN.'! "

This song is really just an inside joke. I can't do any of these things but I guess it's a good concept for humans.

"I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human"

I finished with a smile and scanned the crowd. That's when I saw them. My breath hitched. All seven of them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and him. His beautiful tousled bronze hair, creamy white complexion, sharp features and of course his gorgeous topaz eyes. But no longer filled with the liquid gold I remembered, now they were dull and frozen solid. Almost lifeless?

Edward. His name caused my old wound to rip open. I strained to stand up straight, the pain in my chest unbearable. But I managed to hold myself together. The pain vanished and just as fast was replaced by anger. Anger towards him. It raged on inside of me. Instead of playing an upbeat song like I had planned, I had a better idea. I smirked.

"So, I hope you liked it, I would like to discuss something a little more serious for a second. A long time ago, I was left by someone I loved very much and I became very depressed and suicidal. I did get through...most of it. But in that period in my life I wrote a song and I would like to share it with you."

I stared into his topaz eyes one more time, letting myself take in the beauty. He was completely clueless to who I was. I tore my gaze away from him and sat down at the baby grand piano. I took an unnecessary deep breath and my fingers began to play the depressing notes.

"There's a possibility,

There's a possibility,

All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get.

mmmmmmm...

There's a possibility,

There's a possibility,

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence.

There's a possibility I wouldn't know

mmmmmmm...

mmmmmmm...

Know that when you leave,

Know that when you leave,

By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,

By blood and by me, I fall when you leave.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop.

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence,

There's a possibility I wouldn't know.

So tell me when my sorrows over

You're the reason why I'm closed

Tell me when you hear me falling.

There's a possibility it wouldn't show.

mmmmmm...

mmmmmm...

By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave.

By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead.

mmmmm...

mmmmm...

mmmmm...

mmmmm..."

At the end of the song Edward looked depressed. A frown etched into his perfect face. That's when I looked more carefully at his appearance; he had lavender bags under his dead eyes, his hair dirty and much messier than I remembered. Why was he acting like this?

I continued on with the show seeking more revenge on poor Edward. Cue the sarcasm.

"My next song is called 'Gone and Never Coming Back'!"

The audience screamed and hollered in delight while the background instrumental began. Right on cue my musical voice flooded through the air.

"It's sad that memories never die

Just fill your head with why

Then you're caught living a lie again

It's sad that all he ever said

Was that he loved me to death

But then he's gone again

And I was wrong again

'Cause you think it's easier

Easy like that

Just when I wasn't finished

You were gone like that

Can't you hear me crying?

'Cause I need you back

'Cause I'm slowly dying

'Cause I need you bad

But you're gone and never coming back

Gone and not coming back

He's never coming back

Shoulda known

The long kiss goodbye

Would bring sadness in my life

Wearing this disguise again

I wish that you would have said

Or lied to me instead

Like a bullet to my head

Like a fool I pretend

That it's on again

On again

[Chorus]

'Cause you think it's easier

Easy like that

Just when I wasn't finished

You were gone like that

Can't you hear me crying

'Cause I need you back

And I'm slowly dying

'Cause I need you bad

But you're gone and never coming back

Gone and not coming back

He's never coming back

Whoever said look on the brighter side

Has never been on mine

Whoever said that he'll get his

Never felt like this

Ain't no use in crying

When you're done like that

'Cause baby, baby you took something

That I can't buy back

And now you're gone and never coming back

Coming back

Ooh he's not coming back"

By the time I finished the last verse, my eyes stung with anger tears that would never flood over the rims of my golden eyes. Rage radiated off of me but I managed to calm down. I peered over at Edward a few rows back. His expression pitiful really He looked completely torn and in despair. His eyes gave him a depressed appearance, and there was no trace of what used to be my favourite crooked smile. It was replaced with a quivering frown. Almost as if he were holding back a sob. Looking away I yelled out to the howling crowd.

"WHAT DID YA THINK?!" The audience burst in applause and excitement, obviously happy with the way tonight went. "TONIGHT IS MY LAST PERFORMANCE FOR MY TOUR! I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! 'NIGHT!" With that, I made my way to the exit but not before I turned and gave the audience the middle finger and stuck my tongue out. That was really just for Edward though. I smiled evilly to myself.

I ducked into my dressing room to change into something more comfortable. I settled for a pair of ripped denim jeans by Dolce &amp; Gabbana, a Chanel 'fuck' cropped top, and a pair of Lorina black suede ankle boots embellished with a small studded bow. Perfect.

I sat at my stool peering into my vanity mirror. My eye liner smudged a bit. Stupid kohl liner. What I needed was a liquid liner. I yanked my makeup case open and pulled out my Stila Stay All Day Felt Tip Liquid Liner. I drew a dramatic cat liner and fixed my mascara clumping up my lashes. I reapplied my scarlet red lipstick, smacking my lips together and smiling at my beautiful reflection.

I was drawn away from the mirror from a timid knock on the thin wooden door. I could feel their eerie vampire presence. I huffed annoyed and answered,

"Yes?"

My manager's mumbled voice called from outside,

"A group of people wish to see you? Apparently you know each other, the Cullens?"

My breath hitched. Did they know who I actually was? I put on a stone like expressionless façade and choked out,

"Send them in." I was surprised how emotionless and cold it sounded. I forced a smile as the door creaked open.

Seven vampires stood in front of me. The same vampires I had wished to come back for years until I realized how much they really hurt me and they did not matter anymore.

Carlisle broke the silence, with a clearing of his throat before beginning a speech.

"Sorry, I know we have never met but we came to talk about your diet. We saw you on TV; we haven't met any other vegetarians except our cousins."

I breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't know who I really was.

"That's quite alright, I understand. I knew you were not some crazed fans, you smelled like vampire. So what is this discussion of my diet about?"

"Well first we would like to introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle, my wife Esme," he gestured to Esme who still looked exactly the last time I saw her on my dreaded 18th birthday party. Esme smiled warmly. "And these are my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

I forced a smile hoping it didn't look like a grimace. Each name sliced through old wounds painfully. My dead heart shattered to pieces as Carlisle spoke the last name.

I gritted my razor sharp teeth and forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Izzy." I spoke monotonously.

"Maybe we should take this discussion somewhere a little more private." Carlisle hesitated, "Our place?"

Could I do this? I wasn't so sure. Why did they have to show up? Edward promised 'It would be as if he never existed'. But he broke all his other promises anyway. Lying bastard.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, sorry, I would love to come over." I answered; regret lacing my tone for answering so hastily.

This was going to be a VERY long night.


	5. Chapter 5: The Legendary Concert Part 2

Chapter Five: The Legendary Concert Part Two

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stood here glumly staring off into space wallowing in guilt. I was dragged here by my family. Why we came to this concert still seems completely pointless, so there was another vegetarian vampire, there is bound to be others in the world.

"Come on Edward, at least try to forget about things and try to have some fun tonight." Alice insisted.

My expression hardened before I raged, "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET HER!"

He's always so grumpy now. Emmett's thoughts drifted over. I growled angrily causing the guy next to me to look over with a strange slightly frightened look.

Carlisle sent me a disapproving look before warning me sternly in his thoughts.

The crowd broke out in applause and cheering. I turned and glanced up toward the stage. A beautiful vampire girl appeared from the back and confidently strutted on stage. She swayed her hips as she walked while sporting a dazzling smile showing off her pearly white teeth. Her beautiful auburn hair flowed behind her back in smooth curls. She looked oddly familiar.

"I'm in love with her shoes!" Alice screeched in her usual bubbly tone.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF DENALI! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?!" The girl's voice was smooth, similar to the sound of beautiful music.

"Alice, what's her name?" I whispered under my breath.

"Izzy Elizabeth."

Turning back to the stage I took in her features. She looked to be turned about the age of 18 or 19. She was tall, slim and had an hourglass figure. She was currently flaunting a very flashy revealing outfit. That she looked amazing in. She is beautiful. Wait? No, only my Bella is beautiful.

"I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause"

Her voice was music to my ears. I smiled to myself, a real smile. It was my first smile in twenty years. Since we left Forks and Bella behind.

At the end of the song she flinched, if I hadn't been a vampire I would not a have caught it, it wasn't visible to humans. A slight frown appeared but quickly disappeared just as fast.

She began to sing her next song called 'Human'. This should be interesting.

"But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human"

What a joke. This is the most ironic song considering she can't do any of these things. I chuckled ever so slightly hoping my family didn't catch it.

As the last lyrics spilled from her lips, she scanned the crowd staring into the faces of her fans. She glanced over in my direction and did a double take. She stared directly into my golden eyes. Then over at my family. Her expression became serious as a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth which then turned into a grimace. She raised her pale slender hand to her chest. Hunching over slightly, her face contorted into a painful expression. She looked about to double over in pain. Strange.

'Izzy' straightened up and smirked. Then began a speech.

"I would like to discuss something a little more serious for a second. A long time ago, I was left by someone I loved very much and I became very depressed and suicidal. I did get through... most of it. But in that period in my life I wrote a song and I would like to share it with you."

She was left by her mate. Despair and guilt washed over me. Guilt for leaving my mate and despair for losing her. But it was for the best. She needed to live a long happy human life. Something I couldn't give her.

"There's a possibility,

There's a possibility,

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence.

There's a possibility I wouldn't know"

Sadness flowed through me. This concert was definitely a bad idea.

Soon the song finished leaving me in a great depression. But that's when she began to sing another song.

"It's sad that memories never die

Just fill your head with why

Then you're caught living a lie again

It's sad that all he ever said

Was that he loved me to death

But then he's gone again

And I was wrong again"

Why must God hate me so much? This is torture.

I'm sorry Edward. My family's thoughts directed towards me.

Each word that was sung pierced through my silent heart each time shattering it over and over.

"Can't you hear me crying

'Cause I need you back

'Cause I'm slowly dying

'Cause I need you bad

But you're gone and never coming back

Gone and not coming back

He's never coming back"

I collapsed to my knees as a strangled sob escaped my lips. My hands trembled as I fumbled to try to not make a scene in front of the humans.

"Shoulda known

The long kiss goodbye

Would bring sadness in my life

Wearing this disguise again

I wish that you would have said

Or lied to me instead

Like a bullet to my head"

My family looked at me with clear pity and sympathy. Jasper continued trying to send me calming waves but I was in a great amount of pain and suffering so he couldn't help me. Another sob wracked my body. I want my Bella.

"And now you're gone and never coming back

Coming back

Ooh he's not coming back"

Emmett and Jasper pulled me up from the ground. I took a few deep breaths in order to calm myself. Jasper's calming waves started to benefit me slightly.

Izzy's eyes glistened with venom tears as she sang the last line and then looked into the crowd once again stopping on my family and I.

Quickly Izzy broke out into a wide grin as she screeched out to the crowd,

"WHAT DID YA THINK!?" The audience around me erupted into loud applause and ear piercing howls.

"TONIGHT IS MY LAST PERFORMANCE FOR MY TOUR! I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! NIGHT!" With her farewell speech she turned around and strut off stage. Last minute she whipped back around and gave the middle finger and stuck her tongue out. She pranced backstage and that ended the show.

Carlisle frowned as he began, "Well we will need to talk to her now. I'm usually against this, but this is important. So Rosalie or Alice will you go sweet talk the stage manager?"

Rosalie smiled and flipped her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder. "I got it."

We snuck down an off limit hallway leading backstage there we saw a middle aged man with black hair slighting graying with age, large blue eyes, broad shoulders and slightly shorter than me.

Rosalie spotted him and pulled her top down slightly revealing some cleavage then walked over seductively. Placing her manicured hand on his shoulder flirtatiously.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me." She purred into his ear.

The man stuttered, "Umm, a-ah. Ehh."

Rosalie began tracing the lines on the manager's arm while pushing her bust together.

"I was wondering," The man's jaw dropped as drool formed at the corners of his mouth.

"My family and I would like to see Izzy Elizabeth. Could you do that for me?" She whispered in a seductive tone which aroused the stage manager. "You see, we already know Izzy, we are the Cullens. It would be great to see her again, I'm sure she would feel the same."

"Umm, tha-that's n-not really eh a-allowed. S-so-rry." Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Please, for me." Rosalie breathed as she cupped his bright red cheek.

I can't believe I'm watching my sister do this. I internally shuddered.

"Um o-okay. Follow me."

The nervous stage manager led us to a dressing room belonging to Izzy and timidly knocked on the wooden door.

A muffled huff came from inside followed by a "Yes?"

"A group of people wish to see you? Apparently you know each other, the Cullens?"

"Send them in."

Good, she played along. My family thoughts were all very relieved.

The manager opened the door gingerly and allowed us to step instead. Soon after, he disappeared from the cramped dressing room.

Izzy politely smiled at our family as Carlisle cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Sorry, I know we have never met but we came to talk about your diet. We saw you on TV; we haven't met any other vegetarians except our cousins."

Izzy breathed out the air she had been holding in the entire time we had stepped foot in the room. "That's quite alright, I understand. I knew you were not some crazed fans, you smelled like vampire. So what is this discussion of my diet about?" She asked abruptly as she stood up in front of us.

That's when I got a good close up look of her. Her red hair fell in loose ringlets just below her shoulders, she had beautiful gold eyes but surprisingly they seemed lifeless and unhappy. No shine to them. I examined what she was dressed in, ripped jeans which hugged her beautiful curves perfectly, high heeled boots which brought her close to my own height. Then, a very interesting top. I furrowed my brows.

That's when Carlisle started introductions. "Well first we would like to introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle, my wife Esme, and my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

Izzy's eyes avoided mine, instead she grimaced. But quickly she recovered and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," You could have fooled me. "I'm Izzy." She spoke in monotone.

"Maybe we should take this discussion somewhere a little more private." Carlisle hesitated, "Our place?"

Izzy frowned looking down at the polished floor. Not response.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, sorry, I would love to come over."

This was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

**Songs used in this chapter in order of appearance:**

**'Applause' By Lady Gaga**

**'Human' By Christina Perri**

**'Possibility' By Lykke Li (Actually used in Bella's depression period in New Moon)**

**'Gone and Never Coming Back' By Melanie Fiona**

**I hope you liked this chapter for Edward's POV. I got a review from a guest recommending the song 'Jar of Hearts' By Christina Perri to use for this fanfiction. I actually based this story from that song! I love Jar of Hearts! Christina Perri is amazing. I'm going to be saving that song for a later chapter. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

* * *

**Izzy's's POV**

The Cullens piled into their ridiculously expensive cars while I hopped into my brand new midnight blue Audi. I inhaled the new car smell trying to calm myself. I shut my eyes and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

I need to pull myself together. I can't risk them finding about my true identity.

I shoved the key into the ignition and the car roared to a start. The Cullens began to exit the snow covered parking lot toward the deserted road.

The entire drive I tried to calm myself. But with the speed we traveled at, it wouldn't take long to arrive at the Cullen mansion. What happened to the brave confident Izzy I had made up for myself? But like always, the Cullens ruin everything. It's not like it's the first time. I huffed as we began driving deeper and deeper into the thick forest. Snow covered trees surrounded every patch of ground and the road became narrower.

I followed the Cullens as they turned right into a long winding driveway. A tall white building came into view. Much like the one in Forks, half the house consisted of glass. Just from the sight, a twinge in my dead heart made itself known.

I still hadn't completely healed. Every now and then I would get a memory of him and the hole in my chest would swell. Oh the joys of heartbreak.

I quickly recovered and got out of my car. I made sure my shield was up as I strode up to the front entrance. Carlisle opened the door for me. I mouthed a quiet thank you and stepped inside. Their scents hit me hard, reminding me of my human days much like the furniture and the decor. My chest ached but I chose to ignore the stinging pain. I forced a fake smile as Esme led me to the sitting room.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat, Emmett and Rosalie were seated on the couch, Jasper and Alice sat on the other couch. As for Edward and I, we took the two remaining single seats.

"So, about my diet. What would you like to know?" I asked cutting to the chase. I really wanted to get over this already. It just had to drag on forever...

I inconspicuously glanced down at my watch. It was already eleven pm.

"Who taught you this diet?"

Well you did. But I couldn't say that.

"When I was first changed twenty years ago, I was suicidal at the time and didn't care much for anything. I went wandering around in the forest beside my house and got lost. My memories have faded since then so this part is a bit hazy." I paused, thinking back to the dreadful time. A memory I hate revisiting. One I was telling the Cullens.

Anger bubbled up inside of me causing my cold blood to boil.

"Do you mind telling us what caused you to become suicidal?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

I almost laughed out hysterically. But I managed to keep up my stone facade.

"Not at all." I glanced in Edward's direction before beginning again, "I was left by someone I loved very much." In the corner of my eye I could see Edward visibly flinch and his face contorted to a wretched, rueful expression. It serves him right.

"Anyway back to my transformation. I was deep in the woods, I guess you could say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A menacing voice called out to me. I don't recall what he said to me but the next thing I know a felt a sharp pain in my neck and then the following three days I spent burning." Looking around, I took in all the Cullens expressions. All full of sadness and nasty pity. I didn't want their fucking pity.

"I still don't know who the vampire was." I lied. It was Laurent, but I definitely could not tell them that. I am so glad they can't read my mind!

"That is a very tragic change, much like mine. All of ours. Being changed against your will is beyond cruel." Rosalie commented. I remember immortality was always a touchy subject for Rosalie as she was changed with no other choice.

"Yeah. Onto my 'vegetarian' diet." I continued, immensely wanting to get this conversation to come to an end.

"When I finished my transformation, I didn't know what happened to myself." Lies. "Of course I had never known of the existence of vampires as a human," more lies. "I began wandering around the forest, my throat burned. It was parched like I hadn't drunk in months. Hours of traveling aimlessly deep in the forest, I saw my reflection in a puddle. When I say my red eyes I knew immediately I couldn't go back home." It's good I was better at lying or I would be so screwed right now. I smiled internally.

"Later that night, I came across an elk, without knowing what was happening I lunged at the animal and sucked him dry. Weeks after the incident, things became clearer to me. Everything started to add up. I stayed in that forest for a year and a half before gaining enough courage to go out into civilization again."

They didn't need to know I spent four years staying at their house in Forks before venturing out on my own. I didn't even have to think about anything, the lies just spilled out of my mouth.

"So, that' my story." I finished lamely.

"Wow, was an intricate story." Carlisle's were gleaming with amusement. "You are very smart."

"Thank you for sharing with us." Esme smiled gently.

"Thank you for having me." I forced a tight smile. This was just like old times.

"This may seem a bit forward but would you like a tour of our home? I feel like I already know you, even though we just met tonight." Esme exclaimed.

It's because you have.

I forgot how observant the Cullen family is. I hope they can't see through me. I was about to turn down her offer when I realized it was Esme. I missed her and her motherly nature. It took everything to not run into her arms and pull her into a tight embrace. Instead I replied, "Sure."

She smiled softly with so much love and motherly affection I wanted to breakdown right there and come clean to was but I knew I couldn't. I swallowed the dry sob and followed Esme.

She led me around the main floor as well as the second floor, which consisted of sitting rooms, the kitchen, the dining room, Carlisle's study, the library, lounge rooms, two full bathrooms which was for show of course. All of which were beautifully decorated. The last room at the end of the long hallway was closed. Esme hesitated before opening the door. Inside sat a new baby grand piano. It looked to be untouched as a layer of dust was beginning to cover the smooth top.

I gasped out of awe. "Who plays the piano?" I questioned as if I didn't already know.

"Edward. Though he doesn't play so much now." Esme whispered barely audible, sadness creeping in to her voice.

I took a step closer to the glorious piano, sliding into the empty seat. I gingerly lifted the lid and ran my fingers over the dusty keys. Debating whether or not to play a couple measures, I ended up playing a quiet tune.

I pressed down on the sleek keys and let the music take over. I had not been playing for long when the door busted open and a furious looking Edward rushed inside.

"Stop playing! Nobody touches my piano!" Edward roared as he held his hands over his ears trying to block out my music.

Anger raged inside of me, but instead over letting it out, I put on the bitchiest face I could muster and glared at him coldly with my golden eyes.

I got up from the seat and muttered a placid apology since Esme was still in the room and swiftly walked out the room with Esme trailing behind me.

"Sorry about my son's behavior, he's not at his best sorts at the moment; he is going through some tough stuff in his life." Esme apologized sincerely.

I almost snorted. He is going through a lot. Not the half of it compared to me. Fucking insensitive ass!

"It's fine." I gritted my teeth through a tight smile.

We continued our little tour of the Cullen mansion. Our next stop was the final floor. We climbed the steep wooden stairs at a human pace; I glanced at the paintings lined up on the walls leading upstairs. I recognized a painting I had seen in Carlisle's study back in Forks. The painting of the Volturi. I remember Edward telling me stories about them. I cringed at the memory and tried to wipe my mind of that period of my life, it didn't help I had photographic memory. I sighed internally, but luckily we reached the top of the staircase.

The first bedroom was Carlisle's and Esme's. Windows lined the white painted walls. The maple ceiling was very high; overall the room was very spacious. A large king size bed sat in the center of the room. It was covered in a fluffy white comforter, a mound of decorative pillows were placed on top. There was a beautiful stone fireplace directly in front of the bed on the opposing wall. It was a gorgeous room.

"This is a beautiful room Esme! Did you design it yourself?"

"Thank you Izzy! As a matter of fact I did, I love room design. It is one of my many passions." She responded brightly touched by my words.

"Well, you did an amazing job!"

The next room Esme showed me was Emmett and Rosalie's. It was black and white themed, again very spacious, a large king sized bed sat in the middle covered in a soft black comforter and half a dozen white pillows. The walls were covered with mirrors. Typical Rosalie. Across from the bed, a huge flat screen TV was mounted to the wall along with a shelf filled with different gaming systems. Typical Emmett. I laughed internally.

I followed Esme out of the exit and we made our way into a girly room. This is gotta be Alice's bedroom.

"This is Jasper and Alice's bedroom."

I burst out into a fit of giggles. "How did Jasper agree to letting Alice paint the room PINK!?" I asked through giggles.

Esme laughed along with me.

This room definitely represented Alice. Two of the four walls were painted hot pink as for the other two, they were white. The king size bed was enveloped with a black and white flowered bedspread accessorized with black and white decorative pillows. On one side of the room, there was a vanity surrounded by shelves and drawers filled with beauty items. Rows of colourful bottles of nail polish on display, drawers stocked with high end makeup, shelves holding various types of hair products. This was so Alice. In front was a small light pink spinning chair. Beside her 'little' setup was a door which I assumed to be her enormous walk in closet. There were little traces of Jasper in the room such as a small side table on the left side of the bed that displayed small figurine soldiers from the Civil War.

Esme showed me three of their guest bedrooms, all beautifully done but one stuck out to me most. It was painted beige and had a four poster bed straight in the center. The bed was covered in velvet material that matched the curtains draped over the glassy windows. A small nightstand stood beside the bed, and a wooden desk in the corner of the room. A shag rug covered the hard wood floors. There was a large closet as well, beside a tall mirror.

"Wow Esme, you are amazing at interior design!" Just like back in Forks.

"Thank you dear." Esme replied in her calm gentle voice.

The tour was coming to an end. We were headed to the room I dreaded most. Edward's bedroom. Esme pulled the door open and stepped inside. I hesitated, Esme motioned me to follow her inside. Reluctantly I walked in to be assaulted with very familiar but painful memories. Edward had his room designed identical to the one in Forks. The diminishing hole in my chest opened up; ripping open all the wounds I had tried to patch up. Sadness, pain and rejection flowed through me as I looked around. An exact replica of the black leather couch in Forks, the white bookcases filled with various types of music, the stereo. Everything was the same as their old house. I repressed the urge to breakdown.

"This is Edward's room."

I tried to push the depressing emotion away, but it was much too strong. Remember what he did to you. Immediately as the words he told me that fateful day in the woods replayed on loop over and over. That was all I needed, I turned the sadness to anger which bubbled inside of me.

"Nice room." I grounded my teeth together. I couldn't take my anger out on Esme.

"Yes, would you like to back downstairs now?"

"Uh, sure." I said. Maybe I could finally get out of here and return to New York.

Esme led me downstairs. The Cullens all sat in the living room chatting, except for Edward. He must still be upstairs.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, I should probably head back to my hotel now, I'm going back to New York soon." I said, fairly rushed.

"Oh but Izzy! We haven't even gotten to go shopping yet! I love your clothes soo much! Please, instead of going back to the hotel, stay here!" Alice pleaded, full of enthusiasm.

I was about to protest, but I realized how much I truly missed my best friend.

"Uh, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, it would be our pleasure." Carlisle agreed with Alice.

"I don't have any of my stuff though."

"Izzy, we can go shopping tomorrow for new stuff!" Alice yelled happily.

"Are you guys sure?" Please say no.

"Of course! You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms." Esme smiled.

"Um, okay. I guess I'm staying for a couple days then." I announced.

Should I be happy about this? What's up with all these strange emotions? I should have said no! What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, but this is only going to get better. Time for some rising action starting probably next chapter. Wait and see. But in the meantime… Please review! It would make my day to get to 25 reviews or maybe 30? Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shielded Questions

Chapter Seven: Shielded Questions

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

My raw throat ached with the burning thirst. My mind screamed for warm scarlet liquid, my dark onyx eyes definitely showed that as well. I tore my gaze away from the mirror hanging above the bed in Cullen's guest room.

I sighed, time for a good long hunt. I smiled flashing my razor sharp teeth; just the thought of the warm sensation of blood oozing down my throat intensified the great desire. This was the perfect opportunity to get a break away from the Cullens. Though I had only been in the Cullen residence for a few hours, I was ready to escape. The hazy human memories I had kept locked away just wanted to pry their way back into my photographic mind.

I peered out the window where the sun was rising. It was dawn. Perfect time for a hunt I thought.

"I'm going hunting. I will be back soon." My voice merely a loud whisper, but everyone in the household could hear me.

I was downstairs at the front entrance in a flash. A small pixie appeared beside me.

"Can I come?" Alice asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down, incapable of holding in her excitement any longer. Much like a young child on Christmas. I remember all the times she acted like this during a session of "Barbie Bella" many years ago.

I was always unable to say no to Alice as a human especially with all her persuasive ways. But, her effect on me was lessened now.

"Actually Alice, I prefer hunting alone. I need some time to get used to the company."

Alice slipped her lower lip into pout. Carlisle came downstairs and backed me up, "Yes Alice, Izzy just needs some time to herself, she isn't used to this quite yet." Carlisle smiled at me.

I muttered a quiet thanks and slipped out the door. I went full speed into the dark green thicket, dodging trees and bushes in search for the tasty blood running through the animal's veins. I ran for ten minutes, but abruptly came to a halt when the sweet tangy smell of a deer's blood rushed into my nostrils. I could hear the beating of the heart as it pumped blood through the deer's body, the pounding of hooves against the cold ground and the snapping of twigs that were broken in the deer's path. I breathed in deeply, letting the delicious appealing scent captivate me, releasing the monster within myself. I raced in the direction of the alluring smell and lunged at the dear. I wrestled it to the ground with ease, snapping its neck in the gruesome process. I bit the animals neck, my sharp teeth cutting through the fur covered flesh effortlessly. As soon as the hot liquid hit my tongue, frenzy erupted inside of me. Unaware of my surroundings, I sucked the deer dry, relishing the feel of the warm liquid trickling down my burning throat. I didn't stop until the last drop was sucked away; I then dropped the drained carcass to the earth floor.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard Alice practically begging Izzy to go hunting together. That's when Carlisle stepped in, telling Alice that she should let Izzy go alone. I could feel Alice's sadness crash over me and Carlisle's authority but with Izzy I felt nothing. She is so mysterious. There was no way she felt absolutely nothing all the time. Now, I not only had Alice's sadness but also my own puzzlement. I needed to talk to Carlisle after Izzy was out of hearing range.

Minutes later, I stood outside Carlisle's study, debating whether or not to bring this to his attention. Was I just overreacting? Before I had a chance to knock, Carlisle opened the door and welcomed me inside.

"What can I do for you Jasper?" Carlisle asked, as he took a seat behind his desk looking up at me.

"Are you busy? I would like to address a few things." I replied. Curiosity washed over me from his direction.

"I'm not busy, what's wrong? Is it serious?" I felt Carlisle's escalating concern.

I took a seat in front of me on the wooden chair. "I don't know, it's about Izzy." I paused as Carlisle motioned for me to continue. "Since the first time I met her in her dressing room, I haven't been able to feel any of her emotions, almost as if she is void of emotion altogether. At first I didn't think much of it, but it has been hours. It is impossible even for anyone to stay emotionless for that long. Even a vampire."

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he hesitated, deep in thought. "Hmm. Well, that's strange."  
I remained silent while Carlisle sat pondering. "This is just a theory, and not a very well thought out one but a theory all the less. Izzy said she was once left my someone she loved very much. What if instead of letting her despair get to her, she chose to keep out all emotions, both good and bad?" Carlisle said, unsure of himself.

"But for that long? I would have felt something-" I was cut off by Edward who appeared at the door.

"No." He choked out. "I can't read her thoughts."

Shivers prickled up my spine, extending down my arms and legs. If I had been human, all the hairs on my arms would be standing up right now. There was only one other person that Edward couldn't read the thoughts of.

"Just like her." We had learned over the years, not to say her name as it usually ended in a heart wrenching breakdown of some sort.

But even now, with my choice of words, Edward visibly flinched and I could feel his depression radiating over me. I also knew, never to send out calm waves or any other emotion for the matter. The scene flashed in front of me.

Just across the room, I could feel Edward's depression scooping me into a painful despair. His heartbreak was unbearable; I sank to the floor in misery, the hole in my chest growing. Even in my fetal position on the floor, I managed to scrape up enough strength to send out some happiness and calm waves toward Edward. But Edward's reaction surprised everyone. The sadness he held turned to rage as he roared out to me.

"JASPER! HOW DARE YOU! TRYING TO TAKE AWAY THE PAIN OF MY BELLA! I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE IS MINE; NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TRY TO ERASE MY PAIN. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT IS ALL I HAVE LEFT! YOU SON OF BITCH!"

His words sliced through my silent heart, breaking it to pieces.

I was brought back to reality and pulled away from the horrid memory from a low growl coming from Edward.

Sorry. I apologize mentally to him.  
Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think we should discuss this with Izzy when she returns from her hunt."

**Izzy's POV**

After one deer, and two elks, I decided it was time to head back to the Cullens. I retreated back in the direction of their home.

I stepped into the front entrance, and then made my way down the hallway where I found Carlisle and Jasper sitting on the couch patiently. Carlisle acknowledged my presence and got up from his sitting position as did Jasper.

"Izzy, we would like to discuss a few things with you, would that be alright?" Carlisle asked politely, his tone sounded business.

"Of course." I smiled weakly.

What was this about? Did they suspect something suspicious about me? A million questions and possibilities ran through my head frantically. If I had been human, my heart would be beating dangerously outside my chest.

"Okay then, I suppose we should take this conversation up to my study. Please follow me."

I took an unnecessary calming breath and followed Carlisle and Jasper upstairs to Carlisle's study.

Upstairs in the study, I was surprised to see Edward sitting up there staring blankly at the wall. His face was a stoic mask, but his empty lifeless eyes showed terrible pain. I felt some guilt, which quickly changed to satisfaction. A small devious smile played at the corners of my lips, I quickly replaced the smile with an expressionless facade.

Carlisle gestured for me to take a seat in one of the wooden chairs in front of his tidy desk. Jasper sat on my left, Carlisle facing me, and Edward in the corner glumly.

"So, what is this 'discussion' about?" I asked, hiding my panic deep within me, not quite ready to blow my cover yet.

"Well today, Jasper brought something to my attention." Carlisle paused before motioning for Jasper to continue.

"You already know about my special ability as an empath, well it seems as I am unable to read any emotions coming from yourself. I have always been able to read anyone's emotion. Except yours." Jasper sighed.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief out loud.

"I know." I laughed slightly.

Carlisle and Jasper both looked shocked, even Edward looked up at me with a bit of curiosity.

"And you cannot read my mind, correct?" I directed that last one at Edward. He nodded mutely, before returning his gaze at the empty wall.

"H-how?" That was probably the first time I had ever heard a vampire stutter.

"Simple. I am a shield. I know I didn't tell you last night because I had not trusted you, but I knew this would come up eventually." I answered. "I assume Alice is almost incapable of seeing my future?"

"Most likely." Jasper replied, deep in thought.

Carlisle recovered his shock, "How does it work?"

"I must concentrate to lift the shield. It first started just in my mind but I practiced to carry the power to the rest of my body. Though, it shields me, but only mentally and emotionally. It will not protect me from another vampire physically hurting me. It is an intricate concept."

"Interesting, very interesting."

I turned to take a small peek at Edward. He looked deep in thought as well. I genius idea popped into my head, I smiled evilly.

"What are thinking? I find you very hard to read." I recited Edward's line he said to me back when I first met him, all those years ago.

He looked up shock, pain flickered through his features. His eyes held a tortured look, full of agony. I almost regretted it until I remembered my worst pain I had to go through. Alone.

He got up abruptly and raced out of the room, slamming the door behind him furiously

"What was that about? I didn't mean to upset him? Was it something I said?" I asked innocently.

"No, it's not you. Sometime things set him off. He hasn't been himself since the..." Carlisle trailed off.

"The what?"

"Never mind." Carlisle smiled weakly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Jasper quickly changed the subject, "So, I guess we are done here?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked away and silently escaped back to the guest bedroom.

Days passed, Edward didn't return. He was off in the forest somewhere; it had been five days since the incident in Carlisle's study. I was going to be leaving soon to start my journey back to New York but something was keeping me here. Almost like a magnet pull. I chose to ignore that though, creating pathetic excuses in my mind to stay a little longer.

But the longer I stayed, the more I remembered the great times I had with the Cullens. The hazy parts of my human memories slowly coming back to me. I would miss them so much. I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet.

Alice took me shopping yesterday; we spend eight hours at the mall. My shopping habits had definitely changed since my human days. By the time Alice and I finished, we each had over twenty five bags. I loved spending time with her though; we acted like a true best friends. Even Rosalie was warming up to me, but she also didn't know who I was thankfully.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Esme and Carlisle appeared hand and hand. I internally cringed, couples affection even just holding hands still sickened me.

I plastered on a fake cheery smile.

"The entire family is going on a hunting trip. We should be back by tomorrow morning. If you wish you can accompany us. But Carlisle told me you prefer hunting alone."

"Yeah, um I think I will stay here, I just went a few days ago, so I'm fine anyways." I replied, not wanting to hurt Esme's feelings.

"That's fine dear." Esme reassured me in her loving motherly tone.

"See you tomorrow then." I said.

The door closed quietly behind them. Then, I heard the six pairs of feet leave the house and zip into the nearby forest that surrounded the white mansion.

Well, I have just less than twenty four hours to have some time for myself. I really need to clear my head. My mind was buzzing with all the things that have happened since I had my reunion with Cullens last weekend. Usually in times like this, I would sit by my piano and write a song full of my thoughts and feelings troubling me.

I wasn't allowed to use Edward's piano, according to him. I smiled, it's not like he is here to stop me. I got up from the bed, and slipped out the door and into the long hallway filled with paintings and various decorations. On the left, was the piano room, I sneakily stepped inside, making my way over the sleek baby grand. I slipped onto the bench and ran my fingers over the smooth porcelain keys. I felt at home, my mind was elsewhere, I only felt the music as my fingers pressed down on the keys. A lovely tune filled the air, that wass when I started pouring my feelings into the lyrics.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did__  
__I will not let myself__  
__Cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break the way you did,__  
__You fell so hard__  
__I've learned the hard way__  
__To never let it get that far_

_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid_

_I lose my way__  
__And it's not too long before you point it out__  
__I cannot cry__  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
__I'm forced to fake__  
__A smile, a laugh every day of my life__  
__My heart can't possibly break__  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you__  
__I try my hardest just to forget everything__  
__Because of you__  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
__Because of you__  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid_

_Because of you__  
__Because of you."_

My eyes prickled with venom tears. I groaned in frustration. Why did he always have this affect on me?

Suddenly I heard soft clapping behind me. I whipped around only to be staring into those same pained lifeless eyes that I saw in Carlisle's study five days ago. The eyes belonging to the one that hurt me so terribly. Edward.


	8. Chapter 8: Just The Beginning

Chapter 8: Just The Beginning

* * *

**Previously on Unrecognizable~  
**  
My eyes prickled with venom tears. I groaned in frustration. Why did he always have this affect on me?

Suddenly I heard soft clapping behind me. I whipped around only to be staring into those same pained lifeless eyes that I saw in Carlisle's study five days ago. The eyes belonging to the one that hurt me so terribly. Edward.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled with as much venom as I could muster.

"Who did you write that for?" The frown etched into his face deepened if possible.

"None of your business." I grumbled irritated.

He looked angry again. "Let me guess, the one you loved who left you."

That set me off, I jumped up from the piano bench and lunged at him, pushing him up against the wall, gripped his neck in my hand with great force.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I seethed, tightening my grip on Edward's granite neck.

What happened next took me by surprise. Edward closed his eyes, his expression changed. Almost peaceful? Impossible….

"Do it. Kill me." His voice was barely a murmur, but from those four small words, I could sense the horrid pain he was suffering, as I had gone through before…

But before I could let my new and improved identity crumble to pieces from just those mere words, I released the grasp on his neck, letting him drop to the ground with a loud thud, shaking the house.

I pulled myself together, pressing a hand to my chest, something I hadn't done in a very long time. See what I mean, I'm doing just fine, building a good life for myself and he comes along and ruins it all. I painfully scrunched my eyes closed, sucking in an unnecessary gulp of the burning oxygen.  
"You deserve to live like this." I choked out.

My stoic facade had finally collapsed, whatever ran through my golden eyes currently was sure to be broken and full of indescribable pain. The hole in my chest had ripped open, I had to forcefully bite my lip to keep the agonized screams bottled inside my throat. My chest moved up and down as I sucked in deep breaths in order to calm myself. I staggered over to the small rectangular piano bench and unsteadily sat down.

Edward finally opened his lifeless eyes, but remained on the polished laminate floor.

"What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?"

I laughed bitterly, not exactly sure how to respond.

"I deserve to know." He muttered from behind me, void of emotion.

"Well that's too bad. Because I'm not going to tell you." Laughing once again, this time with more ice. "I hope you enjoy disappointment." I smiled viciously, again using the feeble lines Edward tried to feed me that fatal day of the almost accident. I remember it so vividly, Edward saving me from the van then lying. And I thought vampires were supposed to be good at lying!

My gaze flickered to Edward, who at the moment was drowning in his own despair, an endless sea continuously washing over him, enveloping him for the rest of eternity.

"Look asshole, you have to get a grip on yourself." I sneered, Edward slowly looked up, his eyes squinting into small slits, he truly looked like an animal now. A growl erupted from his throat.

I decided to use this to my advantage. I smiled, using my bitchiest tone, "You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?" Hopefully I didn't go overboard with reciting Edward's exact lines. Whatever, he can go shove it. I'm done with his fucking games.

Pain flickered over Edward's face, but just as quickly, it disappeared, replaced with the same dead expression he wore the entire time I had been here.

"You have quite an ego don't you." He sneered. Overly confident bastard.

"Look who's talking." I fired back, rolling my eyes darkly. Anger blazed within me, rage towards _him_.

I never wanted to be this person, but he made me this way. It's all his fault. His fault, Victoria found me, his fault I lost all my family. But above all, it's HIS fault I was turned into this monster! This dead nonliving horrid creature. I'm stuck forever drowning all eternity living in my loveless, lonely despair.

Well, what do they say. Revenge is a bitch. I smiled, turning on my heels in the direction where he was now off the floor and on his feet.

"So." I urged, "What happened to you? You don't exactly seem to be living a 'happily ever after' either?" I cocked a perfected arched eyebrow at him.

His gaze hardened, as he looked at me with a cold stare. But he stayed silent, no response. His onyx eyes were bottomless lifeless pits of agonizing despair.

"Come on." I purred, grazing his neck with my fingertips gently. "There has to be something…" I trailed off. "Maybe lost of a family member, or hmm.." I eyed him cautiously. "The lost of a mate." I laughed before taking my hand away slowly waiting for him to comprehend what I had just said.

Edward whipped around angrily, charging at me, pushing me full force along with his precious piano into the wall. His hands were firmly gripped at my shoulders, pinning me into the busted drywall that was left of the wall. His face was inches away from mine, I inhaled sharply, remembering the intoxicating scent I loved so much as a human. Again, for the second time today. My mask shattered, venom tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. I think Edward sensed the hurt in my face because he loosened the grip on my shoulders before dropping his muscular arms to his sides. His eyes shone with confusion, I couldn't blame him. I didn't even know what was going on with myself these days.

I turned my back on him, trying to get a hold on my new identity and bury my old one deep inside myself. It was hard but I managed as I always do. I turned back around, allowing him to see my face once again. I was surprised to see the enormous gaping hole in the wall. No doubt, Esme was going to be upset. Just the thought made my heart ache slightly. But I tried to push the thought away, focusing on the matters on hand.

"So, what was her name?" I pressed, smirking.

Instead of firing back a nasty remark, Edward looked exasperated, and incredibly sad. He sighed before escaping the room and retreating back to his bedroom.

Hmp. He is definitely not getting out that easily. I won't go down without a fight. My confidence was back, I stomped out of the small destroyed and down the long hallway to Edward's room.

Surprisingly, the door was left open as if he knew I would be following him in here for answers.

"Look, you-" I started but was cut off unexpectedly.

"Bella."

"Huh?" I questioned, panic began rising within me to dangerous levels. I was spiraling out of control inside, barely maintaining to keep up my expressionless mask.

"Bella. That was her name." His voice cracked in the end, though it was only a mere whisper. Not like the smooth velvet I was used to.

I felt relief as he didn't see through me but at the same time shock coursed through my veins, to my non beating heart. This didn't make sense. He left me, he told me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough. That he no longer loved me? I thought his lost mate was Tanya or someone who he thought was worthy of his presence. I couldn't be his mate he is grieving for. No, I must have this all wrong.

I swallowed the sob forming in my mouth, I cleared my throat. "What happened?" Luckily there were no traces of shakiness in my voice. I sounded… normal.

Edward looked down at his hands with a pained expression. This was the most emotion I had seen from him yet.

Finally after each passing minute trickled by slowly, the silence was broken. Edward's voice was shaky, thick with emotion. "She was human."

I gasped, he was talking about me. Luckily Edward mistook my quiet gasp as one for the fact he mated with a human.

"I know. It's quite rare." He uttered before turning to look out the glassy window.

"Well, what happened?" I urged, smiling knowingly. This would hurt Edward immensely. I just wanted to see him suffer the way I did.

But instead of an explanation, I received silence. Edward seemed to be staring at something in the corner.

Looking more closely, a small crumbled picture lay on the table beside his leather couch. A picture of Edward and I, on my dreadful 18th birthday party. I growled low in my throat, barely audible.

"Is that _her_?" I hissed.

Edward's expression surprised me greatly. He wore an agonized depressing mask of emotions. His enchanting topaz eyes were pained, void of any life, just dull. No longer with liquid gold I had seen before. Now a solid, almost onyx color.

The sight almost shattered my heart, but my heart could no longer be broken as it never really healed in the first place.

"Yes." Edward's voice cracked in the end and he dropped his head in hands. I heard the unmistakable sound of dry sobbing.

I turned around slyly, a scheming smile playing on the corners of my plump lips. I walked out the room confidently.

Edward was going to pay for what he did. And I know just what to do.

Revenge.

What better way to get revenge on Edward then playing games using his 'mate' Bella. Edward better watch out, because this is just the beginning.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short! But I felt like it should end here. Thank you for everyone that reviewed, I'm going to try and respond to all of them! :) Another thing, for those of you who gave me song ideas, thank you, I have take them into consideration and I will be using them later on in future chapters coming up. I'm really excited for this story, there will be some action coming up. Yay! I know this story has been kind of slow, but thank you for bearing with me waiting for whats coming soon! (; THANKS, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Merry Christmas**

**Alexandra xo**

* * *

**My Beta: MysticallyForbidden :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge

Chapter Nine: Sweet Revenge

* * *

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

Edward was going to pay for what he did. And I know just what to do.

Revenge.

What better way to get revenge on Edward then playing games using his 'mate' Bella? Edward better watch out, because this is just the beginning.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

The sun shone through the window, illuminating the room. Dawn was approaching upon us, the sun rays peeking through the thick green trees covered in soft fluffy snow dancing among the dark shadows on the dirty forest floor.

I tore my gaze away from the window and peered down at my hands, I was curled up on my bed cozily, letting the warmth from the sunny window penetrate my sparkling skin. My muscles were relaxed as I shut my eyes, in peace, allowing myself a few minutes of rest away from the Cullen family. I had been staying in at the Cullen's home for a week now.

My peace was soon interrupted as a small pixie burst into the room and appeared at my side in seconds.

"Izzy! Izzy! Can we go shopping?"" Alice bounced, clapping her small petite hands together in excitement.

I repressed the urge to laugh by keeping my lips in a tight line, but the corners seemed to want to curl up into a big smile. "Sure Alice, just leave me a few minutes to change my outfit, okay?"

"Alright, but if you aren't downstairs in 15 minutes, I'm dragging you down myself!" Alice called as she disappeared through the door in a flash.

I chuckled lightly as I got up from the bed. In my bag, I kept a few outfits. Today I chose, a light pink strapless bow top, paired with a black ruffled mini skirt and black lace up high heeled boots.

I used a makeup remover wipe to remove my heavy makeup and using my stellar vampire speed, I reapplied my makeup for today. I decided on an eye shadow look that faded from white, to pink, then black. I quickly lined my eyes with liquid liner and brushed on some dark mascara to my thick lashes then finished with a nude lip.

I was indecisive for my hairstyle, but in the end I choose to curl my loose waves and braid the pieces of hair that I used to frame my face on either side and then clipped the braided hair out of my face. **(Entire outfit, makeup &amp; hair on my PROFILE)**

When I peeked at my reflection at the full length mirror, I was happy with my look so I reached for my Chanel purse on the vanity and dashed downstairs.

Alice was ready and waiting in her bright yellow Porsche. Alice had one a strapless floral dress. **(ON MY PROFILE) **It hugged her curves and looking stunning on her petite body. But that didn't surprise me; Alice could pull off just about anything.

I climbed into the passenger seat, taking my spot beside Alice as she backed out the driveway in a flash. We headed down the long hill at 150 mph, I peered out the window. The trees were blurs as we sped down the swerving road. Faint sunrays escaped through the cracks of the thicket of dark trees sprinkled with white flakes of snow which reminded me.

"Alice? It's sunny out, how are able to go shopping?"

"Not where we're going." Alice smiled knowingly. She must have had a vision, and I knew not to bet against her visions.

I smiled happily, as silence enveloped us both. But it wasn't awkward, it was nice. Just enjoying each other's presence like we had known each other for years. I repressed the urge to laugh, it was ironic really. Alice and I had known each other for years; she was just unaware of that.

The ride was uneventful, but pleasant. I soon found out Alice had planned for us to go shopping outside of Denali, in a larger town with a larger mall. Typical Alice.

After a good hour and a half, Alice exited the highway, starting down a busy road full of cars. Alice was correct, fluffy white clouds covered the blue sky, hiding the bright sunrays.

"Told you so." Alice wore a cheeky grin as she stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

I smiled, giggling slightly, "When have I ever doubted you pixie."

We soon reached a huge mall, Alice parked in the busy lot, we exited the Porsche and she took my hand in her own and gracefully skipped toward the building ahead of us.

We got in a good six hour shopping session, resulting in over thirty bags combined and several trips to the Porsche to unload our bags. But on our fifth trip to the car, we both decided we had no room for anymore bags so we called it a day and a fucking good one at that.

I honestly forgot how much fun I used to have with Alice, our shopping trip was really fun, though I would have objected to that idea as a human, I had a lot of fun today. One thing I loved about Alice is her acceptance. This is the second time she has taken me in and treated me as a true friend, like a sister. Just the thought, made my broken, dead heart flutter.

Alice and I stuffed the remainder of our bags into the trunk and hopped inside her Porsche. The car roared to life, signaling the beginning of our journey home.

Wait? Did I just say _home? _No, the Cullen's place has never been my _home, _nor will it ever.

Or that is at least what I convinced myself.

"So Izzy, what's it like being famous?" Alice asked cheerfully, almost bouncing in her seat. I simply loved just talking with Alice, she never asked me things because she felt like she had to make conversation, she only asked me things because she actually wanted to hear the answer. Alice seemed genuinely curious.

I smiled in amusement, "Well, I have mixed feelings about it really. Fame has its ups and downs. The fans are absolutely amazing, but they can also be quite a pain in the ass at times." I laughed as did Alice.

"How so?"

"Well, I have had some pretty crazy fans. One time, I was doing a live concert on stage. In the middle of a song, a small teenage girl jumps onstage and lunges at me. She was no match for me though. The security guards pried her off me easily though she put up a good fight, yelling, screaming, and kicking." I burst into a fit of laughter just as Alice joined in.

"Wow, who knew being famous would be so difficult." Alice giggled softly.

Alice's giggles soon faded away, and her expression changed. She looked hesitant.

"If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering how your career started. I know you were depressed before you were changed…" Alice trailed off, her eyes seemed cautious as she glanced back to look at the road.

I had never really talked to anybody about this before. I took a deep calming breath before starting, "Uh, once I was changed, I was still pretty depressed but I soon realized that music helped express my dark gloomy feelings. I knew I needed to get my life back on track so I started a career with my music. It started with a job singing at a nightclub, but a particular night I sang, there was a producer sitting in the audience. So, I got signed and I guess the rest is history." I concluded.

"Wow, using music to help channel your feelings." Alice looked deep in thought as she gripped the steering wheel, but surprisingly she began again, "My brother Edward is doing the complete opposite." She mumbled under her breath, ending with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Alice snapped out of her thoughts, "Um, something happened a while ago, it hurt my brother deeply, he has yet to recover from it, I don't think he ever will." Her voice cracked in the end. Her usual cheery bubbly personality was gone; she seemed so sad and broken.

"The loss of a mate", I answered, gnawing on my lip. A habit that I kept from my human life.

"How did you know? Did he tell you?" Alice's topaz eyes were wide as saucers.

"Uh, yeah, are you sure he mated with a human, are you sure it this _human girl _wasn't a mere distraction?" I fought to keep my voice firm while keeping my stoic mask up.

"Oh yeah, I'm quite surprised Edward told you, he doesn't like to speak about what happened. And I'm positive that they were mates. I have never seen such a strong bond between a human and a vampire. Surely if he had the balls to turn her, she would have been his mate." Alice's voice seemed hard, with an angry edge to it while she spoke the last part.

"Well, why didn't he?" I grounded my teeth together, attempting to keep my anger bottled up.

She scoffed, "He was being absurd, he has this stupid theory that us vampires are damned to hell, Edward didn't want to change her because he wanted to save her soul."

"Wow." I laughed darkly. "So what happened?" I pressed. "Did she die from an illness?" I knew the real reason, but I couldn't have anyone knowing that.

At first, she stayed silent. But Alice spoke up grimly, "He left her." Her voice was void of any emotion. Though her golden eyes betrayed her, showing all the pain, loneliness, and anger.

"Why?" I choked on the lump forming in my parched throat.

"I think Edward should be the one to tell you that."

The ride was mainly silent after that. We arrived at the Cullen residence half an hour later. As we pulled up the driveway, my phone vibrated in my purse.

"I can bring the bags into the house after this call if you like. I will meet you inside after." I told Alice.

"Nonsense, I got the bags. You can take care of that call." She smiled.

"Thanks for the good time today." Flashing her a small smile, I reached for my phone just as Alice scurried into the house with the shopping bags.

I pressed the accept button on my iPhone and held it to my ear as I stepped out of Alice's car and into the fresh blowing breeze.

My managers irritating voice rang into my ears. "Ms. Elizabeth? I called your apartment several times, each time going to voicemail. That's when I tried your cell. You disappeared from your dressing room last week. Where the hell are you?"

Shit, I forgot to call my manager last week.

I cleared my throat, "I'm still in Denali, I ran into some _friends._ I am currently staying with them. I'm sorry I didn't call, I've been quite busy lately."

Yeah, busy dealing with my roller coaster of emotions tumbling down on me. All thanks to Edward fucking Cullen!

"Are you aware you have a concert in Montana?"

Damnit, I forgot about that.

"Of course." I lied.

"Well I presume you have finished writing those songs then?" My manager pressed, clearly annoyed at me.

I forgot about the stupid songs. My manager had asked me last month to write three songs for a concert after my tour was over. I never did start those effing songs.

"Yeah, I have been working on them, they aren't quite finished yet, but they are getting there." I laughed uneasily.

"I expect those three songs finished and emailed to me by the end of the week." He said firmly in a gruff tone. Irritation laced his tone.

"That's only six days from now!" I yelled through the phone, anger bubbling up inside me as well as growing panic, six days isn't a lot of time to write three entire songs!

"Well, I gave you this project well over a month ago which you have been fully aware of the requirements. This is completely reasonable of me to ask you, especially if the songs just need a small amount of tweaking. So with that said, I am looking forward to seeing those three songs in my email in six days time." His voice sounded smug, much like the cheeky smile I assume he is sporting currently.

"But-" I was cut off, with the shrill sound of the beeping on the other line signaling he had hung up.

"Fucking dick." I seethed as I repressed the urge to throw my phone onto the paved driveway. I took a calming breath before proceeding to the grand entrance of the house.

I opened the door, frustration mixed with anger rolling off of me. Inside, the house was fairly quiet except for the faint whispers coming from upstairs.

Curiously, I crept upstairs pretending to go up to the guest bedroom but instead eavesdropping on the hushed conversation.

It was Alice and Edward. I guess everyone else was gone?

"Alice!" Edward's velvety voice whisper yelled to Alice. He was trying to sound firm, I guess stick to his side of the argument, but you could hear the plea in his voice.

"Damnit Edward! Seriously?! You wait twenty fucking years! You have waited this long, why interfere now?! I always wanted to and you know that considering I have practically begged you multiple times. What's changed now?!" Alice only hissed under her breath, but you could hear the underlying infuriation.

In all the time I had known Alice, I had never ever heard her cuss. She must be outraged! But what could they possibly be arguing about?

"I need to know, please." Edward's tone had now softened, he seemed so vulnerable. Not the Edward I had always known. But then again, everything he had said was a lie. We were a lie. What did he want from Alice anyway? Whatever is was, surely he could do himself.

"I will not look into Bella's future!"

If I had been human, I would have passed out. I was baffled. Why the hell did Edward want to see into my future? He effing left me! Alone and unprotected for Victoria to find me. And that bitch definitely succeeded with her revenge! I was the one to pay for it, not Edward but myself. A surge of anger rippled through me.

The sound of something hitting the floor distracted me. Edward had collapsed.

"Please." He sounded so unbelievably broken, my heart almost shattered to pieces. Well that is if my heart wasn't shattered already. "I need to see if _she _is okay."

"I'm sure she is fine, you have waited this long, haven't you?" Alice snapped.

No words came from Edward, so I assumed the conversation was over. But, I still couldn't help but feel confused, why would Edward want to see me?

I had no answers. Frustrated, I shut the door to the guest room. My bed was covered in shopping bags from our shopping trip earlier.

Now down to business, I needed to write three fucking songs. I sat down at my desk and retrieved a piece of paper along with a pen from the drawer. Now time for the creative process, usually the lyrics just spilled onto the paper. But not today.

Time ticked by, I was stuck. It had been over two hours. I crumbled my page up and threw it in the trashcan along with the hundred other balled up pieces of paper.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I dropped my head to the desk.

I needed to hurt, to feel pain, to suffer. I need to feel my usual heartbreak that leads to a finished song. Yes, I needed to provoke Edward. I smiled, this would not only benefit me with a song but it would also hurt Edward.

I'm a bitch. Just the way it's supposed to be, this is who I am. My plump lips curled into a devious smile. My absolute favorite smile.

I got up and stomped to Edward's room. I banged on the door, "EDWARD!" I screamed as my fists continued to connect with the wooden door.

"What the hell do _you _want?" He spat through the door.

I put on an innocent smile. "I need your help." I sugar coated each word that rolled off the tip of my tongue.

The door didn't budge nor did he say a word.

I was done playing innocent and sweet. "Open the damn door and get your ass out here!" I demanded.

The door swung open revealing Edward leaning against the wall, wearing a cocky grin.

"About fucking time, I need some help."

"I'm not going to help _you._" Edward snarled, crossing his muscular arms over his chiseled out chest, smugly. He was wearing a V neck shirt, showing off some of muscles. He looked gorg- No! What was I thinking? I shook my head, attempting to clear my wandering thoughts.

Back to reality, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Too bad." I grabbed his arm and pulled him across the hall to the piano room. Nobody had found the hole in the wall yet; the room was still a total mess. Dust covered the laminate floor, the piano still on its side too. I hoisted the piano back up into a standing position. I opened the lid delicately and ran my finger over the keys.

"It seems to still work." I muttered. What a miracle.

"Nobody touches my piano." Edward whispered. I turned around to look him dead in the eye. His eyes were hard and lifeless.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that last time." I slid into the empty seat, "Besides, this is necessary."

"What's so 'necessary' that you must touch _my _piano?" He growled.

"Look _buddy, _I have a deadline to write three songs by the end of the week before I leave for Montana for a concert in a couple weeks." The thought of leaving made my heart clench.

No, no way! I can't get attached to the Cullens again, remember what happened last time, right?

I shook my head from those thoughts. I must be going insane or something. I opened my eyes, I was unaware I had closed them in the first place.

"Help out a friend?"

Edward chuckled darkly, "You aren't my friend. I hate you."

For some odd reason, my heart broke at those three words. But I would not falter so I quickly recovered and managed to fire back, "I hate you too."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "So, then why would I help you?"

"Please." I pleaded.

"Damnit. Why me? Go ask Alice or something." Edward grumbled.

"You are the one who can play piano. I assume you have written a fair share of pieces in your lonely existence." I shot back through a smile.

He growled in reply.

"I have six days to write three songs."

"Vampires don't sleep. That gives you all the time in the world." Edward narrowed his dark eyes at me.

I wish he would just play along! Writing songs about loss love would overwhelm him with crippling affliction. This would be the perfect plan if he just caved already so he could 'help' me.

Playing piano together, just like old times. As a human, I always loved simply just sitting beside Edward while he played my lullaby. My dead heart melted as it does every time I think of the sweet memories we shared.

Wait! My lullaby! It's perfect!

I could use my lullaby against him to gain the revenge I seek. This will crush him. He won't even know what's coming...which makes it even better.

Time for the first step in my evil plan to crush Edward to pieces.

"Edward?"

* * *

**This chapter was longer than usual because the last chapter was so short. But I still didn't get everything into this chapter. I wanted the chapter to end once Izzy got her first step on her revenge on Edward, but that will have to be in the next chapter I guess. Anyways, I'm just got a new laptop! Yay, my old one was really slow so I was using my parent's computer most of the time. It's good I finally got a new one. I have some bad news though too, exams are coming up this month, in just under two weeks so I will be studying like crazy which means this may be the last update until after exams are finished. I know. I'm sorry. But school comes before fanfiction.**

**In a few reviews I got people gave me some song ideas, I have taken them into consideration and I have already planned on using a few of the songs in future chapters. :)**

**I got a review from a guest a couple chapters ago. I never got to reply in an author's note. I would like to thank you for all the ideas you gave me. I will take them into consideration as well.**

**I would also like to address the people who have taken the time to review. Thank you. Every review I receive means the world to me! :) So thank you.**

**~Alexandra xx**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Breakdown

Chapter Ten: Breakdown

* * *

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

Wait! My lullaby! It's perfect!

I could use my lullaby against him to gain the revenge I seek. This will crush him. He won't even know what's coming...which makes it even better.

Time for the first step in my evil plan to crush Edward to pieces.

"Edward?"

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

He turned to face me, jaw clenched, his eyes a hard coal black and his nostrils flared. He looked nothing like the Edward I was always use to, my heart clenched, but I chose to ignore that. I could only focus on the anxious feeling pulsing through my veins. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"I would like you to listen to this." I smiled through my teeth, fluttering my eyelashes innocently.

Before he had a chance to answer, I took a sharp intake of breath and snuck one last peek behind me where Edward stood. He cocked an eyebrow but remained silent.

I couldn't possibly back out now, I may not have another chance like this. I smiled as I thought what his reaction would be.

I began by softly playing the first few notes of the my lullaby then changing a couple notes. He would get a taste of my lullaby, surely he would remember it. But before he could suspect anything as I was the only one that knew it other than himself of course, I would change it up to an entirely different song.

The sound of an grinding teeth came from the back of the room. I smiled smugly. I had won again, as I will always. I

"So, what do you think? Do you like it? I actually composed it myself." Honey dripped off each and every word of my lie.

I decided it was enough torture for now so I turned around in the small piano bench to face Edward.

Edward looked incredibly torn, devastation rolling off of him in waves. His fists were balled up at his sides, his breathing ragged. One of his fists traveled up to his messy bronze hair as he roughly pulled at it.

"I didn't think it was that bad." I joked in a teasing light tone. His head snapped to mine, his facial features full of anger, but his eyes shone with regret.

Unexpectedly, Edward's fist connected with the wall, drywall blasting to pieces as the nasty dust particles flew through the air. But as the chalky dust cloud cleared, it revealed the second gaping hole in the wall.

"Tisk, tisk." I waved my finger in the air, disapprovingly. "What did I tell you about that temper." I smirked as Edward's anger grew, he was seething at this point.

"Esme isn't going to be pleased." I chastised.

Edward's eyes looked ready to kill as he stalked over to me. His arms were shaking as he sucked in a couple shuddering breaths. As he breathed out, his scent wavered over to me, honey and lilac. My insides temporarily melted, a warm tingly sensation filled my body, almost like my senses renewing. My eyes darted to Edward's form, suddenly I desperately wanted to run my fingers through his disheveled bronze locks.

Wait? Woah, where did that come from? I shook my head to clear away the strange electric feeling traveling through my body.

Edward looked ready to lose control, that was until he came to an abrupt halt in front of me, realizing what he was about to do. His eyes widened as he turned around on his heels and disappeared out of the room in a bright flash of white. The front door slammed and his retreating footsteps lead to the surrounding forest covered in a white blanket of fresh snow.

Venom tears prickled in my eyes, rejection flooded through me in cool blasts, ice filling me to the brim accompanied by unwanted pain. Why did I still produce tears over him? He isn't worthy of my tears! Edward always seemed to have this effect on me! I thought I was stronger!

I found myself walking in the direction of Edward's room, almost as if an electric pull was attracting me there. The door stood in front of me, I hesitantly opened it, the air was whooshed out of my lungs as his sweet intoxicating scent filled my nose. My breathing sped up as I did an overview of the room. I took small shaky steps towards the small nightstand beside the leather couch. Something deep within me told to open the drawer. Internally, I debated with myself, should I open it?

I decided to take a chance and trust my gut. Sucking in a short gasp of oxygen, I forced a hand to open the small drawer in order to discover what laid inside the nightstand. Slowly, my eyelids fluttered open, not realizing I had squeezed them shut. As my eyes landed on what was stored inside the small wooden drawer an audible gasp escaped my mouth.

The inside of the drawer was filled with pictures of Edward and I. Piles and piles of pictures. Tears had gathered in the corners of my eyes, as I reached for a picture on the top. The one that I grasped in my hand was from my 18th birthday. The picture of the two of us gazing at each other with so much love and devotion. Then he left.

That was all it took. I roughly threw the picture into the drawer with all the others and slammed it shut forcefully. Fortunately, I didn't use enough force to break the wood.

I hadn't let myself feel this pain and heartbreak that so kindly left me alone all those years ago. Now all those bottled up feelings were coming crashing down on me, ruining this person I had made up for myself. It had taken years! Now merely a simple picture ruined all of it, in just a second.

My mouth opening unwillingly and I let out an agonized scream that rattled the entire house. My fists were clenched, as I bite my lip with such strength that if I had been human, a chunk of my lip would be missing. My tiny frame shook, I had to get out of here before I destroyed something.

I bolted from the white mansion directly into the thicket of twisting trees covered in a white sheet of powdery snow. Minuscule snowflakes fell from the clear sky as I sped through the wooded area, snapping branches off of trees on my way.

Heavy sobs broke through from my tight chest as I flew through the forest, eventually I was unable to continue my short journey. I collapsed to the forest floor, my arms tightening around my chest hoping to lessen the heartbreak that imprisoned me. The sobbing was uncontrollable, between cries tortured screams escaped my mouth as I withered on the ground in my fetal position.

Spasms of shooting pain rippled through me causing me to shake violently. Desperately I wanted to unleash the venom tears that would never fall. The devastation, rejection and pure agony never ceased to lessen, only intensify by each passing second, tormenting and taunting me.

The picture that I had held in my hands only minutes before assaulted my mind, flashes of the love and devotion that had been buried deeply in not only my eyes but Edward's as well had sent new waves of crippling convulsions. My eyes full of life, real happiness, adoration.

I cringed at the mental image that would forever be imprinted in my photographic mind, never fading as the passing years continued to trap me in the darkest pits of hell. Where I will forever burn in my loneliness, heartache, anguish and grief.

Because of him.

Anger I didn't know I was capable of erupted from my chest, ready to be unleashed on the closest possible thing beside me. I whipped around at an impossibly fast speed, without thinking I tackled an innocent tree. My nails dug into the tree trunk, slicing through the bark as if it were merely softened butter. Using my rock hard body, I rammed the tree, ending it's life as it fell to the snow covered ground, shaking the earth beneath me.

My eyes found their way to a large boulder sitting on the ground to my left. In a second, the the boulder was in my arms as I hurled it at smaller tree, the trunk snapped in half. Each piece hit the ground with such force, the echoing boom traveled through the entire forest.

My anger had not subsided in the least. I needed to get it out. Which is exactly what I did.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" I screamed, as I chucked another boulder at a poor tree.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M A SOULLESS MONSTER!"

"YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY!"

Soft advancing footsteps came from behind me deep in the forest. Approximately a couple miles back. They were headed in my direction. That wasn't about to stop me.

"YOU LEFT ME TO BECOME WHAT I AM TODAY!" I flung another boulder, smashing it to small fragments buried in powdery snow.

The impending footsteps were nearing me, but I continued to let loose.

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE UNPROTECTED TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!"

It was when the scent hit me. Lilacs and honey, _his _scent. This added to my relentless anguish, feeding to my extreme fury.

My fists clenched, my body tensed ready to pounce. But I didn't turn around, rather I attacked another tree, pounding it to the ground with fierce punches.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! BUT YOU LIED!"

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, I didn't dare turn around, I only continued.

"I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBRE IN MY BEING! I WILL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

With that, I crumbled, collapsing to the ground. The sobs overpowered my anger, the thing was, all these years I've been lying to myself.

I'm not strong.

I'm not over him.

Nor will I ever.

I love him.

The hole in my chest finally ripped open, the broken fragments of my heart shattered into smaller shards. I wrapped my arms around my chest, attempting to keep the pain at a bay. Excruciating knifes drove through my broken heart slicing into me coldly, devastation exposing my weaken side. The side I always forbid anyone to see, especially _him. _But I suppose that is impossible as he was standing only feet away.

My stomach rolled as my body convulsed. If only I could free the tears from my glassy eyes, but that was no longer possible. I planted my hand to my chest as my breath came in short seering pants.

Without warning, the inevitable happened. Muscular arms snaked around me, pulling me close. Momentarily, my breath caught in my throat, I stopped breathing altogether. Then my insides melted, his intoxicating scent sending shocking electrifying waves through my body. For years, I had craved for his touch again, the moment was finally here. So I took advantage of it while I could.

I grasped his shirt with my fists, inhaling his sweet honey scent and released my pending sobs in his chest. Edward brushed my hair with his hands, stroking my back in small circular motions soothingly. I held a death grip on him, afraid of him pulling away. I shook violently in his comfortable embrace.

I had finally broken down, crumbled to pieces. The weight of buried emotions I had carried around with me all these meaningless years had finally been lifted. But I was not at all at peace. Edward still didn't know who I was. And if he did, surely he would leave again. He didn't love me, he told me himself.

That brought on a whole new round of venom tears, my eyes were surely red rimmed by now. Though, I couldn't sleep, dry sobbing exhausted me, sucking the energy from my dead body. I was limp in Edward's reassuring arms, except for the occasional sob here and there. My cries had slowed immensely, but I didn't pull out of Edward's arms, I stayed tangled up in his grasp.

Minutes trickled by, I had regained my composure, I knew it was time. My heart clenched as I practically dragged myself from Edward's embrace. Immediately after, my body ran cold, the electricity gone and the hole in my chest larger than ever. I could still feel the warmth on my skin where only moments ago had been in contact with Edward's smooth granite skin.

I smiled weakly at him, he returned the gesture, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were incredible, but there was indescribable pain buried deep within them. He did a good job hiding it, but I wasn't fooled. I knew pain when I saw it.

"Uh, thanks." I thanked him lamely.

"My pleasure." Edward turned away, scratching his neck as the awkwardness enveloped the both of us tightly.

Edward looked back at me, but this time the pain in his eyes was evident. He opened his mouth to speak but looked hesitant. "It was about _him _wasn't it?" His voice was troubled, barely audible, merely a whisper. Edward tugged at his bronze locks distressed.

"Yes." Even I could hear the anguish in my voice, no bother hiding it after my breakdown anyway.

Anger flashed in his eyes, his fists balling up. Edward muttered something under his breath, though I couldn't make it out.

The anger quickly disappeared and regret filled its place. He breathed out a sigh, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You're thinking about _her_." I stated.

"Yes." He was thinking about me.

Should I tell him who I really am? How would he react? Would he push me away? I couldn't take the chance.

But I have a better idea.

I smiled, "Edward?" He looked up curious. "I think we both need closure." He cocked an eyebrow but followed me back to the house.

"Where is everyone? Where is Alice?" I questioned him.

"Carlisle is at the hospital, I believe Esme is shopping for some home decor, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper went hunting. Alice joined them after your shopping trip."

I nodded and pulled him up to the destroyed piano room. I sat on the piano bench, gesturing for Edward to sit beside me.

I began playing, the music renewing my senses.

"If I should stay,

I would only be in your way.

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

You, my darling you. Mmm."

I looked up at Edward, smiling. He seemed to have a small genuine smile forming on the corners as well.

"Bittersweet memories,

that is all I'm taking with me.

So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you."

Edward's glorious angelic voice filled the room, melting my insides.

"I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you'll have all you've dreamed of.

And I wish to you, joy and happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you."

I joined in with Edward. We sang from our hearts, for our long lost mates.

"I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you."

At the end of our duet, we were both staring into each others eyes. He looked thoughtful.

I broke the contact and chuckled. "Now I think we have one more important task to complete."

He looked puzzled, giving me a questioning look.

I laughed, "We need to fix this piano room before Esme returns home." I burst into a fit of giggles as Edward chuckled along with me.

"Race you to the car."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it for all of you as always. You guys finally got to see the 'inner Bella' hidden within Izzy. She finally breaks after all these years, she becomes vulnerable, we are able to see her weaken side. This chapter starts the beginning our Edward and Izzy's relationship.**

**GUESS WHAT! I FINALLY FINISHED ALL MY EXAMS! THAT MEANS NO MORE STUDYING AND REGULAR UPDATES! YAY!**

**The song used in this chapter: "I will always love you" By Whitney Houston**

**Quick Question:**

"**Why can't Edward sense the electrical pull between Bella and himself?"**

**Answer: Edward is buried in all his sorrowful feeling, so numb and oblivious that what he is searching for is right in front of himself.**

**Please let me know what you think this chapter in the reviews below, I love reading your feedback!**

**xxx**

**~Alexandra**


	11. Chapter 11: A Million More Mistakes

Chapter Eleven: A Million More Mistakes

* * *

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

"Now I think we have one more important task to complete."

He looked puzzled, giving me a questioning look.

I laughed, "We need to fix this piano room before Esme returns home." I burst into a fit of giggles as Edward chuckled along with me.

"Race you to the car."

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

Edward and I had gone to the store and bought all the required supplies needed for fixing up the demolished piano room. Fortunately, using our vampire speed we managed to fix the two gaping holes in the wall before Esme returned home. Edward also ordered a new baby grand piano off the internet.

Two weeks as passed since then, Edward and I's friendship has expanded leaving the family shocked. He has opened up to me about 'Bella', though I haven't mentioned my 'lost mate' since my little breakdown in the forest. Edward hasn't forced me to either, he just accepted the fact I'm not comfortable talking about it.

My concert in Montana is in two days, Edward is flying out with me. We are performing our duet of 'I Will Always Love You." My manager thought it was an amazing idea, he gladly obliged to Edward performing alongside with me. Edward had also helped me write a couple other songs after the new piano had been shipped to the doorstep.

At the moment, I was throwing all the clothes Alice had bought me in a large duffel bag, along with me makeup necessities and toiletries. Well, more like multiple duffel bags.

A knock at the door startled me from my wandering thoughts.

"Come in." I replied, as I stuffed a black tube top on the pile on my bed of outfits for

the concert.

A flash of bronze pulled me away from packing to look up at the door.

"Edward." I breathed.

He leaned on the doorway casually, his arms crossed over his chiseled chest, his shirt was snug showing of the outlines of his rock hard abs. Edward ran his fingers through his tousled bronze hair, he had no idea what he did to me.

I gulped, averting my eyes to the large mess of crumbled clothes laying on the king sized bed.

"Izzy." His angelic voice so smooth, like honey, melting my insides into jelly. I resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek instead I busied my hands with sorting out my pile of clothes.

"Are you nervous?"

I didn't dare look up at him, so I spoke with my back turned. "No, I've done many shows before, this is no different." I said nonchalantly.

Oh but it really was much different. Edward was going to be performing with me! Butterflies rose in my stomach, but I chose to ignore it.

"I suppose."

"Hmm." I smirked, "Here is a better question. Are _you _nervous?" Laughing, I stuck the last piece of clothing into my duffel bag and zipped it up.

His cool breath was against my neck, I shivered involuntarily, sucking in a shuddering breath. Electricity shot through me as Edward's hand stroked my cheek. I looked at him, curiosity burning within me.

Edward whispered in my ear, "No, I will be up there with you."

I smiled weakly, he took my breath away. His eyes burned with intensity I hadn't seen since my reunion with him. Before, his eyes had been void of life, but now…

They held light. Hope.

With my eyes narrowed playfully, I stared into his face intently, he raised an eyebrow. Our faces were only a few mere inches. His gaze trapped me, keeping my feet planted to the polished wood floor, my gaze glued to his perfect face, memorized by each and every detail. His eyes, his nose, _his lips._

Woah, what was I thinking?

I shook my head, snapping out of my daze. Edward drew back his hand that had been cupping my cheek as I backed up a few paces.

"Are you finished packing?" I asked, he looked just as dazed as I had been only moments ago. His shoulders were slouched, as he leaned over to the right, supporting most of his weight on his right foot. The golden eyes that had been full of joy, now were dulled and pain was hidden deeply under his facade.

Edward took an unnecessary breath before opening his mouth to speak quietly. "Yes."

"Our flight leaves soon, we should be leaving in half an hour." I said, meeting his eyes once again. The pain had vanished. I breathed out the air I had not been aware of holding.

"Okay." Edward turned towards the door retreating back to his bedroom.

XXX

I spend the next half hour, packing the bags into my midnight blue Audi. Edward had helped of course along with his own luggage.

Thirty minutes flew by quickly, before we knew it, we were packed, ready to go and on the road to our short journey to the airport just outside Denali.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" I joked, laughing as we pulled up in front of the busy airport.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled.

I parked the Audi in my reserved parking spot, Edward and I got out, reaching for our luggage. The airport was full of people rushing to catch their flights, some of which were stopping and staring as they noticed my presence.

A young teenage girl, who looked to be around fifteen came running over, her dirty blonde hair blowing over her shoulder as she ran. She held a small pad of paper and a blue pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked in a high soprano voice, as she grinned for ear to ear.

"Of course." I took the pen and paper from her hands and scribbled my signature quickly.

"Thank you so much! It means the world to meet you in person! I love your songs! You're my favorite singer!" She gushed.

"Thank you." If I had been human, crimson blush would be staining my cheeks. "It was nice meeting you, I have to catch my flight now." I smiled.

The girl was momentarily dazed, but nodded smiling.

Many autographs later, Edward and I were escorted to my private jet. We were heading to Montana.

XXX

"Thank you." I thanked the pilot as I gracefully stepped off the plane and onto the ground that signaled I was officially in Montana.

"So are you ready?" Edward asked, his eyes topaz eyes sparkling.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I quoted Edward, laughing. Edward chuckled as my cell phone rang.

I pressed accept and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's Jeff." My manager. "I was calling to ask if you have safely landed in Montana."

"Yes, Edward and I have just gotten off the plane, we are heading inside the airport right now."

"I have rented a car for you, the driver should be inside waiting."

"Alright thank you."

I hung up the phone, turning to Edward, "My manager has arranged for a driver to pick us up."

With our luggage in our hands, we made our way into the crowded airport, I managed to disguise myself with a hat and glasses so I wasn't bombarded with screaming fans and paparazzi.

Nearing the exit of the airport, stood a line of people holding bright signs with their love ones' names scrawled on the front. Families reuniting, hugs, laughter and kisses making me nauseous. I scanned the crowd looking for the name 'Cullen' on one of the signs. As I hadn't been able to use my name without drawing unnecessary attention to myself.

Quickly, we spotted the Cullen sign that a middle aged man held. He dressed nicely, a pressed jacket with a tie, slacks and polished shoes. He greeted us politely, leading the way to the vehicle. He stopped short beside a-

The air whooshed out of my lungs as I stared wide eyed at the car in front of me.

A silver Volvo.

I looked frantically at the driver, "Is this what we will riding in?"

"Yes ma'am." He looked unsure, furrowing his bushy brow. "Is that a problem?" He looked somewhat worried.

"Uh no, of course not." I forced a weak smile. I hadn't even had a chance to take a peek at Edward, he seemed confused at my reaction. Little did he know…

Yet, he seemed considerably pained as well, though I did not dwell on it.

I sucked in a deep breath, and hopped in the back seat. The entire ride, I was rigid, statue like and very uncomfortable. Well even uncomfortable was an understatement. As we drove, memories of _us _flooded my mind, pain coursing through my body, opening up old wounds. But I was strong, I endured it and kept up my usual facade.

XXX

Tonight was the concert. I was nervous to say the least, performing with Edward. What had I gotten myself into? Butterflies danced in my stomach, anxiety pulsing through my veins uneasily. My thoughts revolved around the possibilities of tonight's concert as I finished the last touch to my makeup, my signature red lips.

Time for my outfit. I pulled the the protective bag which held my clothes. First I slipped on my cropped skin tight button up leather vest along with my high waisted light wash skinny jeans and to top it all off, I put on my black spiked pumps. **(PICTURES ON MY PROFILE)**

I looked hot. I had lightly crimped my hair, smoked out eyes with dramatic cat liner and of course my plump red lips. With my outfit to flaunt it all off, I looked perfect. The corners of my lips curled up into a smile as a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

I expected to see my stage manager walk through the door but I was surprised when a certain bronze haired vampire appeared instead.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" I turned to face him.

Edward's breath caught in his throat when he first got a look at me. Though he regained his composure quickly.

"Yeah." He choked out.

I gazed into his mesmerizing liquid gold eyes, then down to his slender carved nose, memorizing every detail. Then finally his lips.

Oh I desperately craved for his electric touch, the feel of his smooth skin against mine.

Edward's eyes lingered in mine but soon moved down to look at my lips. The longing evident in topaz pools. As if reading my thoughts, he moved his face towards mine, hesitantly. I filled the gap, his lips crashing against mine, moving in sink, matching each others rhythms.

I ran my tongue over his lower lip, he gladly allowed my tongue to enter his mouth. He tasted like honey, electricity sparking through my entire body in pleasant waves. I roughly knotted my fingers up in his soft luscious bronze locks while his hand cupped my cheek. I was lost in the kiss, oblivious to everything around me, only Edward mattered at that moment.

But once I realized what I was doing, I abruptly pulled away. He appeared dazed momentarily, but soon snapped out of his reverie and looked regretful as well.

I turned on my heel, my back to him. I couldn't let him see the rejection in my tearful eyes.

I couldn't fall for him again. He would leave again.

"_I don't want you to come."_

"_You're just not good for me."_

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

My heart shattered again, the bloody fragments sending pain radiating from my chest throughout my entire body.

No, I had to be strong.

"I'll meet you on stage." I said weakly, desperately fighting sobs.

"Okay, good luck." He replied in his smooth voice.

"You too."

Once the door shut, I collapsed onto the chair. Tonight was going to be harder than I thought.

I traced the outline of my lips, licking them, savoring the remainder of his honey taste. With my eyes shut, I could still feel the way his lips danced over mine, I relished the feel, craving his electric touch again.

Kissing Edward was like a moonless night suddenly filled with a thousand bright stars illuminating the dark sky.

I snapped out of it once another knock came from outside the door.

"Come in."

The stage manager stepped inside, motioning me to come forward. "Show time." I nodded as I was ushered out, in the direction of the stage.

I smiled broadly as I stepped out in the bright stage lights where all the screaming fans awaited in the audience.

"HELLO MONTANA! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING?" I screamed into the microphone.

I kicked off the concert with a few upbeat happy songs to get the crowd excited. By the end, they were roaring, chanting my name.

It was time to perform the new song my manager asked me to write last week. I inhaled, "WHO WANTS TO HEAR MY NEW SONG!"

I was answered with the screams and hollers I had hoped for. I smiled, walking over to the sleek grand piano on the other side of the stage. Sliding into the seat, I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in the melody.

My fingers danced over the keys effortless. My smooth angelic voice echoing through the crowd.

"This is a story that I've never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I'll never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again"

Opening my eyes, I looked backstage where Edward stood watching me through pained eyes. He looked torn, regretful. What is up with him?

"THANK YOU!" I yelled to the applauding audience. "NOW ONTO MY NEXT NUMBER! THIS ONE IS CALLED 'TITANIUM'!"

"Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium"

At the end, I was grinning for ear to ear triumphantly. Edward will never win, he is powerless against me. I am stronger than ever and ready to fight back.

"I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THAT I INSPIRED YOU THROUGH MY LYRICS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! I WILL BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES FOR A SHORT INTERMISSION!"

I dashed backstage for a quick outfit change for the last song of the night. I threw on a beautiful black cocktail dress. It was a one shoulder down, that ended just above my knee. The top was glammed up with glamorous silver glitter. Using my stealthy vampire speed, I put my hair into a delicate bun, with small pieces framing my face.

That's when my time was up and it was time for my duet with Edward. I ran back on stage, butterflies in my stomach. I was going to be performing with Edward!

NOW ONTO THE LAST NUMBER OF THE NIGHT! I WILL PERFORMING A DUET WITH EDWARD CULLEN CALLED 'I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU'!"

I motioned for Edward to step out onto the stage. He stepped onto the stage, waving to the cheering fans, temporarily dazzling them before they burst into louder screams. Edward sat next to me on the piano bench where we sang the song while I played the piano.

The concert was a huge success, one of my best. My fans really seemed to enjoy our duet at the end. The duet was aired on live television as well.

XXX

"I can't believe we are already heading back to Denali." Edward breathed as the plane took off.

"Yeah, the trip flown by." I replied softly as I watched the small houses and trees from above.

"So, the concert was a huge success."

"Yeah, it was very successful." I laughed, "Pretty soon, you are going to be known everywhere too."

He chuckled.

"We'll see about that." He grinned, "So, do you like Denali so far?"

"Yeah, it's nice there. Your family is very welcoming too. Especially Esme."

"Yes definitely, it's her nature I suppose. Do you plan on staying longer?"

I hadn't really thought much about it.

"I'm not sure, though I will be gone by Christmas most likely."

Christmas was next month, I couldn't intrude on their family. But the thought of leaving was painful, I had already become attached to the Cullens once again unfortunately.

"Do you have any Christmas plans? Are you spending the holiday with someone?" He questioned.

"No, I don't have any family, I prefer to stick to myself while traveling. I've been spend the last twenty years alone including holidays. I'm just used to it I guess."

He frowned, "Why don't you spend Christmas with us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, we have already accepted you."

"Maybe, I will think about it."

I truly did want to stay with them for Christmas, but the longer I stayed, the more my attachment would grow and then when they did move on, I would go through the exact same heartbreak I had before. I didn't know if I could live through it a second time honestly.

I just kept making the same old mistakes resulting in hurting myself. It will be a million more mistakes before I finally learn from them.

* * *

**I'm so incredibly sorry this is so late! It's been over a month since I last updated! Honestly, I had so much work this new semester, then I've been on March break this week and I've had writers block but tonight I finally finished this chapter! This is probably the longest one yet, maybe that will make up for how late this is. Haha probably not. Anyway, better late than never I guess. **

**The songs used in this chapter:**

'**Titanium' By David Guetta featuring Sia**

'**Warrior' By Demi Lovato (Requested in reviews)**

**Once this story has been completed, I have a new fanfic idea, an AH ExB one! :) I am aiming for this story to be around 25 chapters long.**

**Thanks,**

**Alexandra xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Revisiting Old Memories

**In the last chapter I got some reviews asking some questions so here are the answers!**

**Q: Isn't he wondering why he can't hear her?**

**A: Izzy told Carlisle, Jasper and Edward of her special ability in a past chapter, her shield. So she explained the reason behind Edward not capable of hearing her thoughts.**

**Q: So vampires can cut and dye their hair in this one? She will never be able to grow it long again so the die will never grow out.**

**A: Vampire's hair does not grow out, you are right. They would have to redye it to achieve a new color. A vampire could cut her hair but it would not grow out, an example of this Alice.**

**Q: When they find out she's Bella?**

**A: Most likely, if everything goes as planned, chapter 14 or possibly chapter 15 if things get stretched. Stick around, the action is on it's way! :D**

**Q: Does he know it's her now?**

**A: Edward knows there is something very familiar about Izzy, he feels the electric spark between them. But he is so blinded by his love and heartbreak for Bella that he doesn't connect the two.**

**Feel free to leave any questions you have in the review section! I will be happy to answer them!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Revisiting Old Memories

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

He frowned, "Why don't you spend Christmas with us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, we have already accepted you."

"Maybe, I will think about it."

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

With Christmas only two weeks away the entire Cullen family was completely wild. Everyone was hanging up decorations, making fun plans, and buying presents in the hopes Alice did not foresee it. Apparently it has been over twenty years since they had last celebrated Christmas. As a human I had always wondered if the family of vampires celebrated the joyous holiday.

Today, Alice and Rosalie were taking me shopping. Rosalie had taken a liking to me this time around unlike in when I was a human. The guys were going hunting today in Canada, according to Emmett, they hadn't had a good hunting game in a long time.

Emmett captured Rosalie in a passionate kiss, while Jasper chastely kissed Alice. Edward **(just)** stood alone awkwardly, waiting for his brothers to finish up with their goodbyes to their wives.

I smiled weakly at him. He returned it slightly, impatiently crossing his arms over his chest.

Finally Emmett pulled away from Rosalie to both Edward and I's relief. Alice and Jasper separated, blowing a loving kiss to one another.

Emmett grinned at me, "See ya Izzy!" he boomed.

I chuckled, "Have fun, go get some grizzlies!" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. I slapped my hand other my mouth in panic.

Emmett furrowed his brow, "How'd ya know grizzly bears were my favorite?"

My mind went blank, why did I have to yell that? I wasn't supposed to know that grizzly bears were Emmett's favorite. Technically they did tell me already, but that was 'Bella', not _me_. I slapped myself internally.

"Uh, well grizzlies are my favorite!" I lied pathetically.

The other members of the Cullen family seemed confused, staring at our strange exchange.

Alice broke the deafening silence, "Well, have a great trip guys!" She chirped, buzzing with excitement over our upcoming shopping trip.

The guys left, leaving us three girls to our shopping trip. Carlisle was on emergency call at the hospital while Esme was upstairs sewing a new comforter set for the guest room.

"We have to get going!" Alice blurted, "The mall closes in six hours! We are going to run out of shopping time!"

I burst out laughing, "Alice, six hours is plenty of time!" Rosalie joined in while Alice pouted.

The three of us hopped in Alice's yellow Porsche, speeding down the wood infested highway to the mall.

XXX

Alice rifled through the racks of designer clothes, "So what's with you and Edward?"

My eyes going wide, I choked. Taking a minute to compose myself, I asked, "W-what?"

Pulling another garment from a clothing rack, she smiled smugly. "You know what I mean."

I broke her stare, instead looking down at my French manicured fingernails. "Nothing."

Alice broke out into a fit of laughter. "Oh please. Ever since you came back from that concert in Montana last week, you guys have been acting strange."

Rosalie smirked, "So, you have a thing for my brother huh?"

A fit of laughter erupted from my parted lips, "No way!"

The two of them looked at me skeptically. Alice pursed her lips, "If you say so."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, no speak of Edward thankfully. I didn't want to admit our kiss to them, I for myself still didn't believe what had occurred. I couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of hope. But deep down I knew he would never love me…

XXX

The boys returned three days later, satisfied with their hunting trip. Apparently Emmett had wrested four bears while he was there, he was glowing with happiness when he returned. As well as lust…. for Rosalie. And they were not exactly quiet either.

Alice had disappeared with Jasper somewhere, leaving me alone. I decided to pay Edward a visit.

Ascending up the stairs, I thought about how far I had come with the Cullen's. What would I was going to do when I leave? A thrust of pain stabbed at my chest.

Or what if they find out who I am accidentally?

Dread consumed me, so I attempted to push the thought away for the time being, I'll worry about that if the time comes.

The wooden door leading to Edward's room stood in front of me. I knocked loudly.

"Open up!"

The door creaked open, Edward smirked, his arms folded over his chest. He looked astonishingly breathtaking. His unruly bronze hair was tousled, his beautiful golden eyes piercing into mine.

I sucked in a deep breath, willing myself to break my gaze.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Hey." He motioned for me to step inside. I obliged, making my way over to his leather couch. He joined me on the opposite end of the couch.

One second we were staring into each other's eyes, then in the next… we lunged at each other. Edward roughly pulled my face to his making me moan in pleasure. Our lips connecting, tongues intertwining. He tasted of sweet honey, (**as) **I ran my tongue over his lips, playfully biting. My entire body was weak in his arms, I yanked at his golden locks, knotting them up in my hands tightly.

I moaned into his mouth again, the desperation getting to me. I needed him closer. Edward realized this, wrapped his arms around me and hauling me up onto his lap. My legs instinctively locked around his waist. Edward broke the kiss, instead licking down my collar bone. While I gaspedin response, my breaths coming in short pants. Edward's magical hands caressed the skin under my sweater, his hands trailing further up my stomach. He sucked my pulse point, sending my body into a frenzy, resulting in many more moans. Edward moved back to my mouth, sucking my bottom lip in his, while groaning contently. His hands finally moved to cup each of my breasts while I gripped him closer to me. While Edward squeezed my breasts I moved to pull his shirt off with my teeth. But in desperation I ended up shredding it to pieces. Mine was off soon after his.

Edward growled, his eyes black with lust and desire. I licked my lips instinctively. Not a second later, I was pulled flush against Edward, I could feel his arousal poking against my thigh. My back arched, as he roughly reached for my breast once again. I dragged my fingers against his toned stomach muscles. Sparks shooting up my fingertips. Edward's hands lingered at my breasts before moving to the smooth skin of my back until he reached the clasp of my bra.

"Where are Edward and Izzy?" Came Alice's voice from downstairs. Not a second later, her quiet footsteps bounced up the stairs.

Immediately the two of us separated, our expressions of panic mirroring each other's. Each of us looking disheveled.

In haste, I pulled on my sweater, a tear at the sleeve. His shirt was destroyed completely. Before he could pull on a fresh one the doorknob turned. Alice stepped inside, peering at us with a knowing smile.

"Found them Jasper."

In horror, I stared at Alice who was smiling smugly at the two of us.

"Having fun?" She laughed, leaning up against the doorway.

I gulped, uneasily.

"I'll leave you to it then." She turned to leave, but abruptly turned on her heels. "And Izzy, you might want to fix your shirt." She grinned, giggling.

My eyes widening, I looked down at my shirt. Adding to my embarrassment, my torn shirt was on inside out! If I had been human, I would be a similar color to a tomato right now...

Alice finally shut the door. Turning my gaze to a very uneasy Edward, that's when I realized what I had done! Anger bubbled up inside of me, red blurring my vision.

I just had a hot and heavy make out session with Edward fucking Cullen! The vampire whobroke my damn heart!

I shot to my feet. "I have to go." I choked out, my emotions coming crashing down. Anguish pelted my heart, I squeezed my eyes shut.

He probably regrets it.

He will never love you.

You are only a distraction to him, remember?

I shook my head from my thoughts, then abruptly I rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. I sped deep into the forest, trees blurring as I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

What had I done?

I didn't even know anymore, but all the emotions I had hidden for so long came crashing down. And I allowed it to happen. I let myself feel the loss, heartbreak and loneliness I had pushed away all these years.

I wanted, no I _needed _to see it all again. To revisit the place I had always promised to never visit again. Where all the memories were, the whole place it happened. I needed to see my old house, Jacob, the Cullen residence, I needed to see Forks.

My feet carried me effortless, gracefully through the forest in the direction I had never in a million years thought I would visit again. But I was doing this. I _had _to.

Excitement bubbled up inside of me. The thought of seeing my old life again brought me sheer happiness. Happiness I didn't think I was capable of anymore.

Ahead of me was a small clearing in the trees. I slowed down to a walking pace, making my way into the clearing. Shutting my eyes, I stepped into the sunlight, my pale skin sparkling like a thousand small diamonds. I relished the feel of warmth on my skin. Finally, I opened my eyes.

It was just as I remembered it.

The meadow was breathtakingly beautiful. Wildflowers growing in the thick lush green grass, of all colors, soft whites, lavenders and yellows. The soft bubbling of a nearby stream was relaxing as well as the cool breeze whistling quietly through the circle of trees.

I lowered myself to the ground in a sitting position, gazing at my surroundings, remembering the amazing memories this place kept. For the first time in years, I allowed myself to lose myself in the happy memories.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured._"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._ _"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

I smiled to myself, feeling content. Slowly, I relaxed my limbs, laying my head back on the silky grass.

Hours, I laid there peacefully happy and at ease. As the sun began to descend in the horizon, I made the decision to continue with my journey. I got up, breaking into a run into the forest. In only a few minutes the 'Welcome to Forks' sign was upon me. It wasn't long until I would be reunited with my past.

There it was. My old house. Just looking at it made my heart ache terribly. The house seemed to be preserved and empty. No family had moved into it, it seemed as if it had been empty for the last twenty years!

I crept closer to the house. A wooden sign hung on the door.

_It loving memory of the Chief of Police Charlie Swan_

Warmth swelled in my heart. I smiled before breaking the lock to the front door and slipping inside discreetly.

The house was just as I remembered it, the furniture was still perfectly in place. I ascended down the hall, making my way to the living room. Immediately I was assaulted of the many memories of Charlie sitting on that couch watching his games on the flat screen. Sadness filled me, but I pushed it away, not wanting to breakdown. I wanted my last memory of this house to be happy.

Next, I visited the kitchen, where in my human days I had spent many afternoons after school cooking Charlie dinner.

I was filled with anxiety as I climbed the staircase to the upstairs floor. Charlie's life had ended up there. _My life _had ended there. Desperately, I willed myself to stay strong. I needed to do this.

I made it to the top, deciding to visit Charlie's bedroom first. His room was exactly as it had been left except the blood had been cleaned from the wooded floors. His scent was still evident, but very faded over the years. A small framed photo was placed on his nightstand. It was a family photo of Renee, Charlie and I.

A bright smile lit up my face, pure joy radiating from myself. I hope Renee is doing well too, she deserves happiness. I hope Phil is treating her well.

I lifted the framed photo into my hand, wanting to take it with me. Then, I walked over to Charlie's small closet which was still filled with all his old worn clothes. I picked up a plaid flannel shirt, breathing in his scent. Just as I remembered, my heart clenched.

Weakly, I put it back in its rightful spot and turned to leave, taking one last glance. I shut the door tightly behind me.

Now, it was time to see my old bedroom. I sucked in an unnecessary deep breath and pushed the door open. Just as I expected, the evidence of murder was erased, the blood gone from the floor.

My room was just as I left it twenty years ago. The same pale blue walls, old yellowing eyelet lace curtains and flowery bedspread. Then of course my small closet filled with plain clothes I wore as a human. I chuckled quietly to myself.

This room held so many memories. The many times Edward had snuck through the window and spent the night with me. Our first kiss was right here.

I was brimming pleasure. My eyes swept over the room, stopping on my broken stereo on the floor in the corner of my room. Edward had given it to me for my birthday, I had never gotten the chance to use it before I tore it out of truck with my bare finger nails after he had left.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I laid down on my old bed, reliving my old memories once again. The moonlight shone through the window pane, night had fallen.

My gaze drifted to my wooden book case jammed full of piles of books. One book in particular caught my attention though. In a flash I was across the room the small beat up book in my hand.

Wuthering Heights.

I loved this book so dearly as a human, I had read it so many times! I laughed quietly, remembering the conversation Edward and I had long ago. He had never quite understood this book.

I settled on the rocking chair Edward had sat in so many times before with my book in hand. At human speed, I read, flipping through the pages, perfectly calm and blissful.

That was until I heard movement from outside. A strong smell of wet dog hit me, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I decided it was time to investigate.

Putting the book down, I leapt from the rocking chair gracefully, bounding down the stairs inaudibly and sweeping out the door.

"I knew I smelled a leech." A husky voice I knew so well announced.

I looked up, "Jacob."

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you loved this chapter, I know I haven't updated in like 3 months! I'm so sorry, I've been crazy busy. I also have anxiety, and its when really bad lately, I see professional help for it. I'm trying to feel better. And there will definitely be regular updates soon, I only have two weeks of school left and a week of exams. After that, I will be schoolwork free and I will have much more free to time to write!**

**By the way, I got a really nasty review:**

"**You are a godawful, terrible writer. Stop and never start again. You cannot even spell the word fucking correctly, how pathetic. This reads like it was written by the world's dumbest and most unrealistic 10 year old. How pathetic."**

**I just want to say to whoever wrote this review (It was a guest), you shouldn't leave a review like this. Yes, constructive criticism is welcomed but this doesn't even tell me why I'm an awful writer. This review is just hate. I am also not a 'ten year old'. And ten year olds don't swear! So I advise to keep your nasty 'pathetic' comments to yourself.**

**Anyway, thanks guys so much for the reviews, I still need to respond to the rest of them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Alexandra xx**

**Question of the day!**

**What's the most revolting thing you have ever eaten?**

**A/N**

**In the reviews please let me know if you use the links on my profile to check out the pictures of outfits (etc..) Because if you guys do, I will continue to add links to pictures for my stories on my profile, if not then I won't continue. Please let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Healing Process

Chapter Thirteen: The Healing Process

* * *

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

Putting the book down, I leapt from the rocking chair gracefully, bounding down the stairs inaudibly and sweeping out the door.

"I knew I smelled a leech." A husky voice I knew so well announced.

I looked up, "Jacob."

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

Slowly recognition crossed Jacob's features. His eyes softened, his russet skin relaxed and his lips parted.

"Bella." He breathed, stunned as I stood in front of him. Jacob looked exactly the same as he did twenty years ago. He stood tall at six feet, towering over my small 5'4" height. Jacob's shirt was off exposing his toned muscular stomach and arms. The only difference was the putrid smell radiating from his presence.

Werewolf scent.

I know I shouldn't know about werewolves. But in my early vampire years, after I had left the Cullen residence in Forks I had done some research before starting my music career. I studied many myths online and gone to several different bookstores in search of books that would be helpful. I wanted to be prepared since I had no one to protect me, I was all alone.

One day I found a book on Quileute legends where I read all about the shape shifters down in La Push. I was well informed on werewolves.

"I thought you were dead." Jacob's voice pulled me back to the present.

Deciding it was better to take a lighter approach to his comment, I joked, "Well technically I kind of am."

To my surprise Jacob smirked. "Well it's good to know you didn't lose your personality in the transformation."

I chuckled quietly.

"I missed you." Jacob whispered, his voice thick with raw emotion.

"I missed you too." I replied softly, the cool breeze whistled through the trees around us, the moonlight shining off Jacob's large muscles. I moved towards him, spreading my arms out, despite the strong smell. He reached out encasing mein his strong arms.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jacob grimaced, his demeanor changed, "Was it _him_?" He moved out of our embrace, pure hatred dripping off Jacob's voice.

Frowning, I replied, "No, it wasn't."

Jacob cocked his head, furrowing his bushy brow.

I sighed, knowing I had a long story ahead of me.

XXX

Jacob and I talked till midnight, I told him my entire life story since the night Victoria took my humanity away. At first, he wanted to seek her out to kill her but I convinced him against that. The thought of Jacob getting hurt was excruciating. Also, Jacob wasn't too happy about myself staying with the Cullen's. That was until I told him about my plan for revenge on Edward.

I also explained how I knew about werewolves and he told me what had happened while I was gone. Jacob had not imprinted yet, he lived alone in a small condo on the reservation and was really close with his pack.

"It was so good to see you again Jake." I smiled sincerely.

"I'm glad you are alive even as a blood- I mean _vampire_."

I chuckled, before getting up off the front porch of Charlie's old house.

"Well I should be getting back to the res, Sam might need me back." Jake said before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Visit soon okay?" He whispered into my hair.

"Of course."

"And let me know how everything goes with the Cullen's."

"Definitely." I smiled.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Jake." I watched as Jacob broke out into a running pace and disappeared into the dark thicket of trees.

I sighed, loneliness tugged at my heart. I really did miss Jake after all these years. It was great to see him again, it was just really hard saying goodbye. But I tried to push the sadness away, I still had one more place to visit.

XXX

The Cullen house was just as I remembered it. Nothing out of place. It stood tall in front of me, painted white and constructed of lots of smooth glass.

Nervousness was brewing inside of me, but I would not let that stop me. This was all part of the healing process.

One step at a time, I made my way up the long paved driveway towards the grand entrance, remembering all the times I had visited here so many years ago. Edward would chauffeur me here in his fancy silver Volvo, opening the car door for me and leading me to the doorway where Esme would be waiting for my arrival. She would take me inside, bringing me to the kitchen where she would have cooked a special delicious meal just for me. Then Alice would steal me away to play "Barbie Bella" where I would be poked and prodded with makeup brushes and sponges. From there she would take out her hot tools and torture me some more by fixing my hair up nicely. When I could take no more Edward would be my hero by saving me from his overexcited bubbly sister. He would sweep me away, taking me to his grand piano where he would spend the time playing his compositions to me.

Sometimes I truly missed those days, other times I would cringe while thinking of my old self and the life I lived.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I broke the lock on the front door, swiftly opening the door and entering the small entry room.

A thousand memories hit me like a lightning bolt. Venom tears welled up in my eyes, as I looked around the familiar room. I hadn't been here for years, I hadn't thought about how hard this was really going to be.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath through my nose, I closed the front door and stepped out of the room into the living area.

The furniture was still covered in thin white sheets to protect them from the nasty dust, the coffee table's surface untouched and the scents so faint they were barely noticeable. It was like nobody had lived here in years. Well that was true but it still hurt remembering.

Next, I visited the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets, there was still boxes of preserved food that Esme had bought for me while I was a human. The sight of an old Strawberry pop tart box made my smile weakly, I had always loved those for breakfast as a human.

I made my upstairs, planning on visiting Alice's old room. As I entered, I was immediately assaulted with painful memories of her pampering sessions.

"_Come on Bellaaaa" Alice pleaded, slipping her lower lip into her famous irresistible pout._

_I frowned, "Alice" I moaned._

"_Is that a yes?!" She chirped, clapping her small pixie like hands in excitement._

_I huffed in defeat._

_Alice squealed, jumping up in down in front of me. "By the time I am finished with you Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"_

_I groaned, what had I gotten myself into?_

_With that, Alice plopped me down in her styling chair and rang her fingers through my hair._

"_There is so many things I can do to your hair! I can-"_

_And let the torture begin…_

I smiled a watery smile at the memory. Looking around the room, Alice had left most of her stuff here when her and her family fled Forks twenty years ago. All her hot tools, hair products, nail polish and makeup still laid on her large vanity, neatly organized of course. As well as her closet fully stocked.

It was like she never left.

Finally, I was ready to head to the room I dreaded revisiting the most. Edward's room.

I made my way down the hall in the direction of Edward's old room. Bracing myself, I slowly opened the door.

It was exactly the way I left it.

The window shattered, the hole punched in the drywall and the black leather couch missing from the room.

After my little breakdown sixteen years ago I never did clean the room up.

Smiling, I peered around the room until I stopped at Edward's stereo. Correction, Edward's very broken stereo. After I threw the couch out the window, I broke his stereo as well.

Oops.

Maybe I should clean the place up. Nah, Edward deserves it. He can replace it himself.

I smirked, as I shuffled through the hundreds of CDs on his white shelves. My hand stopped at a particularly familiar one. I swiped the dust of the plastic surface revealing a Debussy CD. I remember my first visit here, Edward had played Claire De Lune off this very disk.

Smiling sadly I replaced the CD in its rightful spot since the stereo was broken, so I could not play it. I searched through the room some more, rummaging through the drawers of a wooden nightstand. I hadn't found anything interesting, it seemed Edward didn't leave much behind like Alice had.

Standing up from my kneeling position, I rubbed my chin with my forefinger and thumb, deepin thought. There had to be something hiding in here somewhere.

Not thinking of anywhere I could look, I took one last glance at the room, bidding my farewell. I was not planning on visiting again. This would surely be the last time I would ever see this place.

As I was about to turn on my heels to leave the room something caught my eye. Curious, I slowly approached the punctured wall. With my hand I carefully reached inside the fist sized hole and grasped onto a wooden box.

Once I pulled it out, I studied the box. It was painted a midnight blue, the name _Isabella Swan_ engraved on the front. That's when my curiosity really peaked.

I slid down into a sitting position on the floor, my back leaning up against the wall behind me. I opened the wooden box, unsure of what I might find. I gasped as Isaw the contents inside.

First I pulled out a small plastic baggie labeled _Isabella's hair_, a mahogany curl lay inside. Then my hand pulled out a soft cream fabric, one of my old sweaters as a human. I always wondered where this went…

This was fucking creepy. Was Edward Cullen some sort of stalker or some sick shit?

One by one I pulled out more personal items from my human life and laid them on the floor in front of me. A bottle of my old strawberry shampoo, a fingernail clipping, a hairbrush, a saliva sample, a used tissue, the list went on and on. It seemed each item became creeper as I continued to pull items out of the box.

Ew! When did he collect all this?! While I was sleeping?

I should have known he was a damn pervert when he told me he liked to watch me sleep…

Too late now.

Eventually, I had seen enough. It was time to leave. I took one last look around the place once more before exiting the house and taking my leave. Time to head back to Denali.

XXX

I arrived back to Denali at dawn, on my way I stopped for a quick hunt, draining an elk and a mountain lion.

I went inside, climbing the stairs to the guest bedroom where I had been staying for the past few weeks.

To my surprise Edward was waiting by the door for me. My thoughts drifted back to what I had found in his old room. I shuddered.

"You're back." He stated as he followed me into the guest bedroom, shutting the door gently behind us.

"Yeah." I responded awkwardly, shuffling my feet like I did as a human.

Edward had never been this bold when I knew him twenty years ago, I guess I'm not the only one that changed.

Edward walked over slowly, smirking playfully. His golden eyes twinkled.

The thoughts of Edward's sick perverted ways flew from my mind. Venom filled inside my mouth.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine roughly. I tasted his sweet honey flavor with my tongue as I traced the bottom of his soft velvety lips. I was transported to a whole new world, the way his lips locked with mine mesmerized me. Deep desire ignited inside of me. Edward must of felt it too because he pushed me against the wall and began trailing kisses down my neck. I let out a moan as Edward's cool breath traveled down my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. My breath comes in short desperate gasps, the intensity of the kiss so great.

Edward pulled away for a brief second, I could see his eyes darken with lust. He moved to pull my shirt over my head, the thin fabric ripping in his strong hands. His shirt was off next. His hands moved greedily to cup each one of my breasts. I knotted my fingers up in Edward's luscious bronze hair while his hands traveled to my bra clasp. Easily, his hands unclasped my bra and it was thrown to the floor next to our shirts in a messy pile.

His dark eyes filled with need as they looked down at my breasts. His head moved down to suck either one one greedily. Soon I pushed him onto the bed, locking my legs tightly around his waist. His cool tongue licked my earlobe, while I moaned loudly in pleasure.

Our lips locked together again while I caressed the back of his neck. He sucked my bottom lip, moaning into my mouth. The passion I felt was so great it was indescribable.

But that's when I suddenly realized my surroundings and how far we had gotten. I knew it wouldn't be long until we got even farther.

I slowly retracted my hands from Edward's hair, and closed my mouth, giving him one final peck before pulling away.

I couldn't help but realize how cute he looked. His hair a messy mop on top of his head, his swollen red lips and his dark onyx pupils.

I needed to stop doing that!

Remember this is Edward Cullen! As in Edward the creepy ass stalker who has a sample of your saliva!

He smiled goofily at me while I slid my bra back on. I walked over to my closet to receive a fresh top. Edward put his shirt back on as well.

Awkwardly, he scratched his head. "Well I should go."

I bit my lip, "Yeah."

Edward left the room silently, I heard his quiet footsteps down the stairs. He announced he was going hunting, then I heard the door open and shut gently.

This was the perfect time for revenge!

I sat on my bed trying to come up with something great.

It took some time but when the perfect plan finally hit me it was definitely worth it.

I smiled deviously as I searched one of my bags I had brought with me from New York. I riffled through the large bag until I finally found the plastic zip block bag I had been looking for.

Inside the sealed bag was my dark green dress Alice had dressed me in for my dreadful eighteenth birthday party. It hadn't been opened since I put the dress inside, preserving my human scent after all these years.

I had to be really careful to make this work and so I would not be suspected.

Noiselessly, I crept down the hall and into Edward's room. I looked inside his closet, picking up a grey button up shirt. Carefully, I partially unsealed the plastic bag. Immediately I got a whiff of my freesia scent. I rubbed the shirt with the dress allowing the scent to cling to Edward's shirt.

I quickly resealed the bag, and hid the shirt deep inside the closet. There was still a faint freesia scent in the air so I had no doubt Edward would miss it.

Smugly, I left the room, returning to the guest bedroom, waiting for Edward to arrive home.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! It is officially summer vacation for me! Well it has been for a couple weeks but I haven't been that great. Anxiety has been acting up, I'm waiting for my meds to kick in. But if I'm well then I would like to have daily updates.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Edward? Stalker much? Haha yeah. I kind of just thought of that and decided to add it.**

**Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**~Alexandra**

**What is your strangest dream? (I will feature the funniest/weirdest one in the next author's note!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Rightful Vengeance

**I know I said I would be doing daily updates but I'm on vacation right now so it's hard to update, but I try when I have time! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Rightful Vengeance

* * *

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

Noiselessly, I crept down the hall and into Edward's room. I looked inside his closet, picking up a grey button up shirt. Carefully, I partially unsealed the plastic bag. Immediately I got a whiff of my freesia scent. I rubbed the shirt with the dress allowing the scent to cling to Edward's shirt.

I quickly resealed the bag, and hid the shirt deep the closet. There was still a faint freesia scent in the air so I had no doubt Edward would miss it.

Smugly, I left the room, returning to the guest bedroom, waiting for Edward to arrive home.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Edward's POV**

The drained corpse of the mountain lion fell from my hands, I buried it swiftly under fallen branches and wilting leaves. Satisfied after two mountain lions and a deer, I decided it was time to head home.

I proceeded to retreat back to the house contently, enjoying the passing scenery on my way. The hot blistering sun basked on my granite skin causing the surface to sparkle brightly. Through the swaying tree branches and snow covered leaves, I could vaguely make out the white mansion I knew as home.

Opening the door, I slipped inside making my way up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and settled on the black leather couch in the center of the room.

I relaxed, shutting my eyes peacefully. These last few weeks had been nice, things seemed to be looking up for myself. Even my family has noticed, I had picked up their thoughts. The hole in my chest seemed to be diminishing slowly or possibly masked by other emotions. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but one thing I knew for sure was that something changed. I feel lighter, andnot so depressed as I had before.

And then there was Izzy. That girl was such a mystery to me. She was so enigmatic, like a puzzle yet to be figured out. Yet she seemed so familiar, though I didn't know why. I do not recall meeting her as a vampire, maybe as a human?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint familiar scent. Puzzled, I got up from my position on the couch, smelling the air once again. The scent seemed to be coming from my closet, I was perplexed. Furrowing my brow, I turned the knob to the closet and was immediately assaulted with a freesia scent that I knew so painfully well.

Bella Swan's scent.

Panic ripped through my chest. Frantically, I tore through my closet, sending clothes flying in all different directions. Alice would surely kill me but at the moment I couldn't care less. Finally, my hands grabbed a grey button up shirt that smelled strongly of freesia. I brought the shirt to my face breathing in heavily. Pleasure radiated through me. But soon that changed to horror.

"FUCK!" I roared, griping the shirt in my clenched fist.

How could I possibly be smelling Bella's scent in my closet?! Am I going fucking insane? Bella lives in Washington, nowhere near here in Alaska? Dammit, I am going crazy! Unless...

...I truly did smell Bella's scent.

It seemed impossible but it had to have been a set up. None of my family would do this, even Emmett wouldn't go to this extreme. The Denali clan would not be capable of this either, they didn't even own Bella's house address. It had to have been someone else...

Izzy?

She had only been staying with us for a short period of time and in her time here she had not opened up about her past. She had been very vague of her human life and transformation. Could it really have been her?

Anger bubbled up inside of me, I had reached my boiling point. I narrowed my darkened eyes, rage pulsing through me causing me to shake. In a quick pace I walked to the guest bedroom, my hands in tight fists. I slammed the door open, not bothering to knock, ignoring my usual polished gentlemanly qualities. I could only focus on the increasing fury running through my veins.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I thundered, trembling.

Izzy sat on her bed scrolling on her iPhone, she peered up at me from under her mascara covered lashes with an innocent expression. But I knew the difference, I could see the corner of her lips turning into a smirk and the evil glint in her golden irises.

"Hmm Edward?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL IS UP!"

Izzy rose from her bed, standing in front of me. Her plump lips turned up into a full smirk, "You're right Edward." She taunted, circling me. Izzy cupped my cheek with her hand, "I do."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF ME" I pushed her hand off my cheek roughly, ignoring the emptiness I felt without her touch.

Izzy threw her head back, laughing. Her topaz eyes were taunting, "Tisk tisk tisk, you always did have quite a temper."

I hardened my glare, narrowing my eyes into small sinister slits. I kept my voice low and commanding, "Where did you find _her _scent?"

I was returned with another smirk before Izzy crept around me. Her hand traced my shoulder, grazing the dark fabric of my cotton shirt. "Hmm, when you say _her, _do you mean _Bella's _scent?" She grinned, amusement dancing in her eyes.

My frown deepened as I filled with anger. "How dare you!" I snapped,using every ounce of strength I had left to not pounce on the woman before me.

Izzy retracted her hand from my shoulder, smiling smugly, "Again with the temper." As she moved away from me, her hand brushed up against my crotch. I hissed.

"Oops." She giggled.

"Again I ask, where did you find her scent?" I growled.

"Well, it really was quite easy," Izzy leered, "after all, I knew your Bella in my human life. After you left of course." Her gaze hardened, cold, as she glared at me.

Before I had a chance to respond she continued while inspecting her fingernails, appearing bored. "Shortly after you left I moved into the small town Forks where I enrolled in Forks High School. Everyone was talking about the _famous _Cullen's leaving town." Izzy sneered. "That's where I met Miss Isabella Swan, broken beyond repair. People wouldn't stop gossiping about how _you _dumped her and left. I took it upon myself to become friends with her and hopefully help her through it to the best of my ability. She was pitiful really. A walking zombie, barely able to function. All because of _you._" Venom dripped from her voice.

So much anguish tore at my chest, it was indescribable. Like hot burning acid on an open wound. A thousand times worse than the venom that turned me into this horrible _beast._ To know my angel suffered so incredibly makes my unbeating heart fill with agony, ripping it to shreds over and over again. If I had thought I was going to hell before then I surely was now. I couldn't hide the torment from my face.

But the pain I felt seemed to give Izzy some sort of sick twisted satisfaction. Her eyes twinkled, a self-satisfied smile ghosting on her red tinted lips.

The sorrow I felt suddenly turned to rage. "What the hell?! Why do you give a shit?!"

There was a pause of silence, Izzy's eyes held guilt, she looked unsure of what to say. Seconds later, she answered, "She was my _friend._" Izzy glared, anger evident in her musical voice.

"Go to hell." I sneered threateningly.

She smirked darkly, "Already on my way honey."

With that she zipped from the room in a flash. I heard the opening and closing of the front door then the crunching footsteps in the snow as she retreated into the white forest.

My anger vanished and I fell to my knees sobbing.

_I'm so sorry I failed you Bella._

XXX

**Izzy's POV**

Edward had just arrived home, I heard his footsteps as he headed up to his room. The leather couch squeaked as he positioned himself on it.

I grinned deviously. It shouldn't be long now.

Seconds later, he got up from the couch and there was a pause of silence. That's when I heard his closet door open.

I was giddy, knowing what was about to happen. The sound of piles of clothes hitting the wooden floor and then a roar "FUCK!"

That's when I knew I had succeeded.

A few seconds past before the door was slammed open and a trembling Edward came into view. His hands were in tight fists by his sides, his posture rigid and anger flooding his beautiful gold eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Edward thundered.

I looked up from my phone, peering at Edward with an innocent expression, "Hmm Edward?" I questioned sweetly.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL IS UP!"

I rose from my bed, standing in front of Edward. Smirking, I replied, "You're right Edward." I taunted Edward, circling around him like a predator would its prey. I cupped Edward's cheek with my hand, "I do."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF ME" Edward exploded, shoving my hand off his granite cheek roughly. Though I knew I shouldn't have felt this way, but I missed his electrifying touch.

I threw my head back, laughing. "Tisk tisk tisk, you always did have quite a temper." I loved to test him.

Edward hardened his glare, narrowing his eyes into small sinister slits. His voice was low, dark and commanding, "Where did you find _her _scent?"

I returned Edward with a smirk before creeping around him. My hand traced his shoulder, grazing the dark fabric of his cotton shirt. Just touching himsent shivers down my spine, but I was good at hiding it thankfully. "Hmm, when you say _her, _do you mean _Bella's _scent?" I grinned, very much amused.

Edward's frown deepened as his face filled with anger. "How dare you!" He snapped.

I retracted my hand from his broad shoulder, smiling smugly, "Again with the temper." As I moved away from him, I decided to be a tease and graze his crotch delicately with my hand. Immediately he responded with a low hiss.

"Oops." I giggled as if it had merely been an accident.

"Again I ask, where did you find her scent?" He growled.

"Well, it really was quite easy," I leered, "after all, I knew your Bella in my human life. After you left of course." I lied, glaring at him coldly.

Before Edward had a chance to reply, I lowered my gaze to my nails trying to appear bored so he wouldn't see the lies and guilt in my eyes. "Shortly after you left I moved into the small town Forks where I enrolled in Forks High School. Everyone was talking about the _famous _Cullen's leaving town." I sneered. "That's where I met Miss Isabella Swan, broken beyond repair. People wouldn't stop gossiping about how _you _dumped her and left. I took it upon myself to become friends with her and hopefully help her through it to the best of my ability. She was pitiful really. A walking zombie, barely able to function. All because of _you._" Little did he know I was actually talking about myself.

The pain was evident in Edward's face, he grimaced. That brought me satisfaction and I grinned.

Something about Edward's expression changed. "What the hell?! Why do you give a shit?!" He boomed, raging once again.

I paused, guilt filling me. I was unsure of what to say next, after all I was the Bella Swan we were speaking of right now. But I answered nonetheless, "She was my _friend._" I glared, anger present in my musical voice.

"Go to hell." He sneered threateningly.

I smirked darkly, "Already on my way honey." Then I zipped out of the room, down the stairs, out of the door and into the forest. I had an amazing idea, Edward wouldn't suspect a thing. This plan was foolproof. And it was going to kill him!

As I ran through the snow covered trees I could faintly hear Edward's distant heart wrenching sobs. But as I ran farther away they faded into nothing.

It made me feel guilty, but he deserves every ounce of pain I give him because he has banished me to an eternity of agony. I shouldn't have to be the only one to suffer. Edward brought this upon himself.

So I continued my journey, attempting to ignore my guiltiness, pushing it aside along with my other lingering thoughts.

Minutes later I arrived to my destination. The local shopping mall. I began making my way over to the entrance. My first stop was the hair salon.

In the salon, I proceeded to the front desk where a petite brunette lady with rectangular glasses sat, clicking away on a computer. She must have been in her mid-twenties.

"Hello." I greeted.

She looked away from the computer screen up towards me. When she took in my appearance, her eyes went wide and disbelieving.

"Are you Izzy Elizabeth?!"

I smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Oh my god! Could I please have an autograph?! I absolutely love your music!" She squealed.

"Thank you. Of course."

She was buzzing with excitement, with shaky hands she passed me a pen and paper. I took it from her casually. "Who will I be making this out to?" I asked politely.

"Jade." She answered enthusiastically.

I signed her paper and handed it back to her along with the pen she provided. Her eyes brightened as she took the paper and looked over it.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." I answered.

Jade placed the autographed paper to the side delicately as if it were made of fragile glass. She attempted to go back into her professional mode for her job but I could see her excitement bursting from her posture.

"Now how can I help you?" Jade asked tentatively.

"I would like to set up a hair appointment to have my entire head dyed on Christmas Eve?"

Looking down at the computer, she scrolled through looking at the available slots. "Would 5:30PM work for you?"

"Absolutely. Thank you." I grinned. Then I gave her my information and left the salon, continuing to my next destination.

Inside Walmart, I tried to stay under the radar, not wanting a crowd of people following me around and taking pictures and videos. As quickly as I could, I picked up colored contacts and checked out. Luckily it was an elderly woman working at the cash register so she didn't recognize me.

Next stop was the shoe store. Inside I picked up a pair of black high top converse shoes, buying them with leftover cash in my wallet.

My final stop was Sephora. My plan required a tad bit of makeup which I could purchase here. Browsing through the makeup, I decided on a natural pink Nars blush, a nude lip gloss by Stila and lastly an Urban Decay foundation slightly darker than my skin tone.

I checked out and headed into the forest to write a new song. My plan was going to work out perfectly!

* * *

**So that was chapter 14! I hope you liked it, I was very happy with the way it turned out. Next chapter is the big reveal where Edward finds out Izzy is actually Bella! I'm sure lots of you are excited because many people have been asking when its going to happen. I'm also super excited to write it because I have been imagining how it's going to happen since I wrote the first chapter of this story. I am hoping you will like the way I have decided to have Edward find out.**

**Also, I didn't get my beta to go over this chapter since I'm on vacation and I don't have time, I'm going to upload this while I have wifi today. I will update the chapter once I get her to go over it!:)**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I only got a couple of reviews last chapter which kind of discouraged me to keep writing so I am hoping for more this chapter. :)**

**~ Alexandra xx**

**What's the worst date you have ever been on? (Funniest one gets a feature in the next authors note!) Leave your answers in the review section!**


	15. Chapter 15:Sincerely Isabella Marie Swan

**I was asked a couple questions in the reviews by a guest so I'm going to answer them here:**

**Q: Is there a set date for a chapter to come out (ex. The 28th day of the month), or is it a sorta get what you read deal?**

**A: I do not have a set date for a chapter to come out. This is because I believe setting a certain date for a chapter may rush my writing, I wouldn't want that. I update when I have time. I wouldn't want to disappoint anybody if I couldn't update on the set date for some reason which is why I prefer to update whenever I can :)**

**Q: How did Bella naturally realize she is a shield?**

**A: In a previous chapter Izzy had thought of the times before her music career started where she had done lots of research. That's how she found out about the werewolves on the reservation. During that time, though I hadn't addressed it in the story, there were many opportunities to have found out her special ability. As a human Bella knew something was different about herself since Edward couldn't read her thoughts. So that's where her research could have started.**

**Q: How was Jacob able to recognize Bella so easily?**

**A: Izzy (or Bella) came out of Charlie's house in Forks. That was the first hint to Jacob this wasn't some random vampire. Izzy addressed Jacob by his name, another hint for Jacob that he may have known her. Lastly, Edward was so clouded by his grief and love his lost mate that he didn't make connections to Bella as where Jacob did. The Cullens didn't seem to recognize Bella either which could be for a couple reasons, such as also being clouded by emotions like Edward or simply because they didn't make the connection to Bella after Edward hadn't either.**

**To all the guests who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please feel free to leave questions below and I will answer them!**

**So here is the chapter everyone has waited for. The big reveal! xD Please R&amp;R! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Sincerely Isabella Marie Swan

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

My final stop was Sephora. My plan required a tad bit of makeup which I could purchase here. Browsing through the makeup, I decided on a natural pink Nars blush, a nude lip gloss by Stila and lastly a Urban Decay foundation slightly darker than my skin tone.

I checked out and headed into the forest to write a new song. My plan was going to work out perfectly!

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

A mere couple weeks is nothing to a vampire, it's like a couple minutes for a human. But the last two weeks have been the longest of my life. The anticipation for Christmas Eve to come was awful. It would definitely be worth it in the end anyway. Now that I think about it, I wasn't sure what I was going to do after my plan was completed though. That never actually crossed my mind when I was planning everything out.

But eventually the excruciatingly long wait came to an end. Tonight was Christmas Eve. My plan was still a go, everything ready for tonight. The entire day was dedicated to the preparation.

I smiled at the thought of what was coming tonight. Edward's face is going to be priceless!

Chuckling quietly, I got up from the guest bed, putting my phone on the nightstand beside me. The morning sun was spilling through the silk curtains, illuminating the room. Shadows danced on the beige painted walls peacefully, almost appearing graceful and rhythmic.

Deciding to get dressed, I searched through my clothes. I chose something a little simpler today. A pair of black leather leggings which tightly molded to my curves, a blood red crop top that cut deeply in the front showing off my cleavage with a pair of high black spiked wedge boots. Happy with my outfit, I jumped into doing my makeup feeling more cheerful than usual I must say. Of course that was all because of my excitement for tonight.

My eye makeup was a dark cut crease look with a hint of shimmering blue shadow, finished with a dramatic cat eye with black liquid liner. I contoured my cheekbones, making them appear sharp enough to slice through smooth glass. Lastly, I applied my signature red lips to complete my look. I figured since I kept my outfit simple I should go all out with the makeup.

At vampire speed I curled my red hair into loose beach waves. I had to be somewhere soon, I had my entire day organized into a schedule with precise times.

I finished up with a tattoo choker and long chains dangling from my neck. I grabbed my Gucci purse, placing the photo I needed along with my wallet inside and I headed to the garage where I found Rosalie working underneath her red convertible.

"Hey Rose." I greeted, my keys jingling in my hand.

She rolled out from under the car, tools in her hands. Rosalie's long wavy hair was pulled into a messy bun and her clothes were smeared with grease. Though that didn't seem to bother her. Heck, she even had a patch of grease on her cheek.

"Hey Izzy. Where are you headed?"

"Just going to run an errand. I'll be back soon." I said nonchalantly, smiling.

"Have fun." Then Rosalie disappeared under the car once again.

I hopped into my midnight blue Audi and drove to the nearest office supply store. I pulled into the parking lot near the front entrance and proceeded to walk inside. I walked to the back of the store to the photocopying machine. I took the photo out from my purse and punched in on the keypad the amount I wanted which was two hundred copies. Then, I slid my credit card into the machine paying for my copies and patiently waited for it to finish.

After the short wait, I retrieved my copies and placed them into a thick envelope, sealing it tightly then placing it into my designer purse very carefully to not crumple or bend the photocopied pictures. Before I left I also picked up a roll of clear scotch tape.

When I arrived back to the Cullen's, I immediately went up to my room to hide my photos. Everything was going seamlessly so far. My next step was talking to Alice which I assumed would go well.

I skipped over to Alice's room and the door swung open before I even had the chance to knock.

A small perky pixie with spiky jet black appeared, excitement buzzing within her, "Hi Izzy!"

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a quick hunt?"

Her eyes lit up like a lit bulb on a Christmas tree, "Absolutely!' Alice squealed.

Together the two of us ran into the forest, our prey awaiting.

When we ran further into the thick forest and out of hearing range that's when I began to talk.

"So Alice, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I asked hopeful.

Alice's face broke out into a grin, "Of course silly! You should have just seen your face, it was hilarious!" Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

I joined in, our cries of laughter echoing in the silent forest.

When we both regained our composure, Alice spoke, "So what's this favor hmm?" She raised a brow, her gold eyes twinkling.

"Well Christmas Eve is tonight as you already know. And I have planned a sort of Christmas surprise for Edward tonight…" I paused, "And I was hoping you could make an excuse and get him out of the house at around eight-thirty for about half an hour."

"A Christmas surprise huh?" She smirked, "Yeah I'm sure I can do that." Her eyes glazed over briefly, meaning she was envisioning something.

"Yep, I can definitely do it. You are set for tonight!" Alice confirmed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Perfect. My plan hadn't failed me yet. Actually, never mind the _yet,_ my plan will work out no matter what.

After working that out we resumed our hunt. I took down a mountain lion, and two elks while Alice drained two mountain lions and a deer. We got back home hours later, around five o'clock, perfect timing of course.

For the second time today, I rushed out to my Audi. My car roared as I turned the key to the emission and I was off to the salon for my hair appointment.

When I arrived there, my hairdresser was ready with an empty chair for me. I smiled, greeting her politely and sat down.

"So you want a full dye job?" She asked, lifting up a piece of my bright red hair.

"Yes." I replied, peering into the mirror with a devious glint in my eyes.

"What color?"

I grinned, "Chocolate brown."

And that's when the fun began. The hairdresser disappeared in the back briefly and brought out the prepared dye. I spent the next hour and a half getting dye slathered into my hair, then blow dried and shampooed. Then another blow dry.

But in the end, I got what I wanted. I peered into the mirror in front of me, holding up pieces of my brown colored hair. It felt surreal to be a brunette again after so many years. Just the change of hair color changed me.

"So, do you like it?" The hairdresser asked, looking down at the thick strands of dark hair in my hand.

"I _love _it."

I paid at the front desk, excitement bubbling inside of me, I could barely contain it. Honestly, I felt like Alice.

When I arrived back at the house, I ran up the stairs to my room at vampire speed so hopefully nobody would see my brown hair. If anybody were too, they would immediately make that connection to Bella and I couldn't have that happening. Not yet at least.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I promptly began my work. First I started with my makeup. With a fresh makeup remover wipe, I erased the dramatic makeup, exposing my natural bare face.

I bit my lip, feeling so vulnerable. My skin void of my usual heavy makeup I caked on my face each and every day. My golden eyes free of the black eyeliner and dark eye shadows that usually rimmed my eyes. My light pink lips bare and deprived of their usual rich luscious red color.

I cringed just looking at myself. I already looked so much like Bella, my old identity. The one Edward rejected, dumping my pathetic ass in the forest.

From there I felt the old familiar depression creeping in. Refusing to fall into its trap, I shook my head to rid myself of those harmful thoughts and got to the task at hand.

I started with my foundation, blending it into my face with a stippling brush. The foundation covered my pale skin giving me a new slightly darker color that matched my human skin tone. I powdered my face with a fluffy brush to reduce the shininess. Next was my natural pink toned blush with a brushed over my cheekbones giving me an illusion of my blush as a human. The one Edward loved so much. My sharp pang of heartbreak.

Not having time to let my depression suffocate me once more I moved on. I never wore eye makeup as a human, so I skipped over that onto my lips. I swiped my lips with my nude lip gloss. Lastly, I put in my chocolate brown contacts hiding my topaz irises.

I almost cried at the sight in front of me. I looked just like my old self. Isabella Marie Swan. A frown tugged at the edges of my lips, I gnawed at my lip, something I hadn't done since I was human, trying to keep myself together.

In an attempt to force the pain away, I turned away from the mirror searching for my curling iron. Plugging it in, I waited for it to heat up. In the meantime, I took out my envelope of copied photos and set them on my desk, ready for later. While I had looked for my photocopied photos, I had come across lyrics to the first song I had written. Since this could also come in handy, I put the lyrics with the copied photos.

When the curling was blistering hot, I sectioned of my newly colored locks and began curling my hair piece by piece. I did this at human speed, allowing myself to think.

After my entire head was curled in tight ringlets, I ran my fingers through my hair, applying hair oil and hair spraying the curls into place. Next, I took a section of hair from the side of my head, delicately twisted it back and pinning it. I did that on both sides, just like Alice did for the night of my junior prom. Again, I hair sprayed and shook my head to loosen the tight curls.

Pleased with my finished result, I riffled through my belongings until my hand grabbed the sealed bag. Inside the airtight bag was my prom dress, smooth with no wrinkles or imperfections. The same exact dress I wore to the night of my prom, the same prom Edward accompanied me to. It was midnight blue; Edward's favorite color on me, it was halter cotton dress with a V neck, the bottom of the dress was ruffled ending below my knees. I had kept it after all these years. The bag had kept my human freesia strong and preserved. I laid the dress on the bed, not unsealing the bag yet since I wasn't completely ready yet, I couldn't have the Cullen's smelling my human scent now. It would ruin everything.

I had a few minutes left until Alice led Edward away from the house so I waited, seated on my bed, careful not to sit on the dress of course.

As I suspected, a few minutes later Alice had Edward swept out of the door and away from hearing range, distracting him with a new car she wanted. Deviously I smiled, greatly excited for what I was about to do.

I tip toed to Edward's room, noiselessly. Shutting the door behind me, I got to work. I taped the photocopied pictures to every surface possible. The walls, ceiling, bookshelf, and even his stereo.

I flipped a photo to its blank white backside. Taking out a pen, I sat on the couch, wondering how to word this. Finally, I decided to just let my heart do the work.

_Edward,_

_I hope you enjoyed my little surprise. Do you like my picture choice? I thought it was pretty good myself. Well I suppose you may wonder how I have this picture, I did tell you I was friends with your pretty little Bella. But I lied._

_I wasn't friends with her you see. But I do know lot's about her. Like, how you dumped her pathetic ass in the forest, promising her it was like you never existed, than planting a farewell kiss to her forehead._

_I know you used her, she was just a mere distraction of course. But she should have known. I should have known. I take you still wonder how I fit into this situation… Well that's for you to figure out love._

_It shouldn't be hard. After all, shouldn't you already know with all the damn hints I'm dropping. I'm just surprised you haven't found out already._

_After all you've done Edward... you deserved revenge. But yet so much more than that, something out of my capability. So I done my best, silently torturing you with her freesia scent and playing parts of the lullaby you composed for her. What a fucking joke that song was. You were probably laughing while you composed it._

_But I'm not quite done yet, I have left you a song I've written, actually the first song I've ever written. I hope you learn something from it. Also, I hope it inflicts some sort of twisted pain on you. But I cannot inflict the amount of pain you have forced upon myself, pain I will continue to live through for an eternity._

_I suggest after you read through the lyrics you come downstairs for another surprise. One I have planned for quite some time now. Come down to the piano, I will be waiting for you there. There is only so much affliction I can subject on you, I just hope it is enough for you to finally realize you are truly a monster Edward. I know you always claimed you were, though I didn't believe it till now._

_I hope you burn in deepest pits of hell Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_Sincerely,_

_Izzy Elizabeth_

_Or as you may know me,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_If you don't believe me then you will find out the truth soon._

No words could describe the amount of pain I've gone through in the last twenty years. Edward will never know the anguish he has put me through. Anguish so powerful, it would bring Jasper to his knees.

I laid the letter and the lyrics on Edward's nightstand, knowing Edward would see it there. I proceeded back to my room waiting for Alice to return with Edward. I knew it wouldn't be long before they returned. My dress was ready on the bed, but I couldn't put it on till Edward was in his room.

Minutes later the door opened and I heard the voices of Alice and Edward. Just on time of course. Alice joined Jasper in the living room while Edward retreated to his room. As soon as the door shut silently behind him there was a barely audible gasp followed by piercing silence.

At vampire speed, I stripped out of my clothes and into my midnight blue prom dress. I slipped on the black converse, exact replicas of the ones I owned as a human. I checked the mirror one last time, appearing to look identical to the night of my junior prom so many years ago. In a flash, I zipped out of the guest bedroom to Edward's piano room. I sat on the bench, nervousness beginning to get to me. Though I couldn't back out now, it was too late for that.

I wasn't waiting long before Edward came rushing in. I heard a gulp. Slowly I turned around. His eyes were wide with panic, and shock. But also another emotion I couldn't place.

I smirked, "So it appears you have found my note?"

Edward gulped again, "Impossible." His voice shaky and quiet. He didn't seem to believe that I was the one and only Bella. It didn't surprise me.

"Hmm, what a pity." I stood up, showing off my outfit.

I stalked over to Edward, purring in his ear, "You must remember this outfit?"

His wide panicked eyes shot over to mine, still he remained silent.

"However I suppose I don't look identical. I was wearing a cast that night. You know after the whole accident with James?"

Edward cringed.

"You know what Edward?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "I know why you didn't change me that night." Pausing, I circled him, my hand skimming over his muscular shoulder. Sparks shot up my fingers.

"You didn't want to be stuck with me for an eternity…" I trailed off, forcing myself to withdraw my hand from Edward's granite shoulder. "Instead you lied, blaming it on not wanting to take my soul away. I always knew that was bullshit..."

Silence followed once again. He had cut off his breathing.

I figured this was my cue. "I have something for you." I announced, turning my back on Edward to return to the piano bench.

I heard a sharp intake of breath but nothing else.

My fingers grazed over the keys as I readied myself. I closed my eyes, my fingers pressing on the ivory keys.

"No, I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love

I loved the most."

Memories flashed inside my head, I opened my mind up to Edward, breaking my shield.

_I laid on the forest floor, broken and barely conscious._

"_Edward." I whispered into the darkness, tears soaked my cheeks. I choked on a sob._

"_Edward." My voice cracked._

"I learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time"

_I was in someone's arms, being carried through the forest. My mind was clouded, hazy, I could barely think. My chest was heavy with indescribable amounts of pain._

_I tried to scream, but all that came out was, "He's gone."_

"_He's gone." I whispered again broken, it had become my mantra._

_Finally we broke through the trees and I discovered I was in the arms of Sam Uley. An entire search party had been trying to find me. How long I had been in the forest, I didn't know. Time no longer mattered now that my love was gone._

"_He's gone." I said softly, broken. I couldn't even cry as I was passed into Charlie's arms._

"And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?"

"_EDWARD!" Screaming, I jolted awake shaking. Tears oozed from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to lessen the pain, the lingering images of my nightmare fading. My frame shook with sobs I desperately tried to muffle but it was already too late._

_Charlie had come into my room, half asleep. "Bells…"_

"I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half-alive

And now you want me one more time"

_Depression consumed me. I sat on my bed looking into nothingness, as I had been doing for the last four months. Unable to function without Ed-him. My pale cheeks sunken in, my cracked lips a pasty white color, and deep purple circles etched beneath my blank eyes._

_I had turned into a zombie._

"And who do you think you are?

Runnin round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?"

_Charlie, he had dragged me to __to__ the doctors. He said my behavior isn't normal. I know I'm hurting him but I can't bring myself out of it._

_The doctor looked up from his clipboard. His frowned, "It seems Isabella is catatonic."_

_Charlie appeared shocked and concerned but my expression didn't change. I only wanted my Edward. My chest t__ore__ open at the mere thought of his name._

"Dear, it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises"

"_Victoria." I choked._

"_Bella." She smiled a sick smile. Her lips bright red and her fangs dripping in venom._

"_What do you want?" I tried to act brave but my voice broke at the end. The words burned in my dry throat. I was absolutely terrified._

"_You of course." Victoria smirked as she stalked toward me. As she got closer I slowly backed up against wall._

"And now you're back

You don't get to get me back" I sang.

"_Please don't hurt my dad." I pleaded._

_Victoria cackled, "Too late, he was quite tasty..."_

_My knees buckled and I limply fell to the floor._

"_W-why a-a-re you doing this?" I choked out, my throat thick from the sob threatening to escape._

"_I thought you would have figured it out by now." She taunted, "But if I must explain."_

"_I am avenging my mate. I'm going to make Edward pay. He took my only reason of living away, I shall take his." The mention of his name brought on an uncomfortable ache to my shattered heart._

"And who do you think you are?

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all"

_In a flash Victoria lunged for my pale neck. A searing pain shot up my neck as her razor sharp teeth cut through my flesh then the unbearable burning began. The fire inched further away from the bite, the pain increasing with every second. Feeling as if my entire body was engulfed in ferocious flames. I could hear loud shrieks knowing they were my own, my body shook in pain and agony. My hands shot up to my neck and pressed down on the bite. Blood pooled out from the infected wound. My fuzzy eyesight could make out the scarlet blood left on my hands. The burning intensified, slowly blackness surrounded me._

"Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?" I finished, breathless.

By the end of the song the throbbing in my heart had turned to anguish but I didn't let Edward see it. I'm strong.

My eyes fluttered open, I retracted my fingers from the sleek eyes and braced myself for what was coming. Slowly, I turned around staring at the seven vampires in front of me. Edward has collapsed on his knees to the floor, Carlisle was shocked holding Esme tightly in his arms. Esme's golden eyes were glazed with venom tears, tears that would never fall. I could tell she was holding back a sob. Emmett was also holding Rosalie, Emmett's eyes held shock yet sadness while Rosalie's held anger. No surprise there. Jasper had a look a shock as well as guilt, Alice's eyes were also filled with tears, and I could tell she felt surprised as well asbetrayed.

But they betrayed me first.

A strangled sound came from Edward's throat, his eyes were a bottomless pit of agony.

"Bella…" He choked out.

* * *

**That was it! I'm soo proud of how this turned out! I honestly felt like crying at the end, I've been listening to sad music while reading actually. It helps me provoke emotion. This chapter is much longer than I expected, it's just over 4700 words! My longest chapter ever, but I had a lot of stuff to fit into it. Also, thank you for helping me reach over 100 reviews! I love you all! I seriously hope you guys like this chapter, the long awaited one of course. I am so excited to continue writing this story, there is so much more drama ahead!**

**I have another story I am working on along with this one, feel free to check it out if you want. It's called Impending Dreams, here is the summary:**

_**Bella has had future telling dreams for a while now, but she has told no one. What if she had a dream of Edward leaving her before it actually happened? Could she stop Edward from leaving? Set in New Moon.**_

**Also feel free to check out my amazing beta 'Mystically Forbidden'! She's great and she is a big help to me. Go check out her story Stalker Vibe :)**

**So that's it for this update, please review and tell me how you liked the reveal! I'm very excited to see what you guys have to say about this chapter :D**

**~ Alexandra xx**

**Song in the chapter: "Jar of Hearts" By Christina Perri**


	16. Chapter 16: Letting Go

**I would like to THANK YOU ALL for the amazing reviews I received! Thank you so much, I got so many on the last chapter and I really appreciate it a lot! I'm almost as 150 ahhh! That's crazy, I never expected I would get that many! Please R&amp;R! Thanks!:)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Letting Go

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

Edward has collapsed on his knees to the floor, Carlisle was shocked, holding Esme tightly in his arms. Esme's golden eyes were glazed with venom tears, tears that would never fall. I could tell she was holding back a sob. Emmett was also holding Rosalie , Emmett's eyes held shock yet sadness while Rosalie's held anger. No surprise there. Jasper had a look a shock as well as guilt, Alice's eyes were also filled with tears, I could tell she felt surprised and betrayed.

But they betrayed me first.

A strangled sound came from Edward's throat, his eyes were a bottomless pit of agony.

"Bella…" He choked out.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Izzy's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at Edward, getting up from the piano bench.

"It's _Izzy _now." I sneered.

"H-how?" Not once in my life had I heard a vampire stutter until today.

"Simple," I answer nonchalantly as if I were talking about merely the weather, "You saw what happened in my mind."

"Is it really you Bella?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned to smirk at Alice. "Of course."

Esme dissolved into sobs that shook her body. Carlisle gripped Esme tighter to his chest in a reassuring way.

I paced across the room, "I'm sure you all have questions…" I paused, my eyes trailed around the room before continuing, "But I won't answer them all. Some things are to be left unanswered."

"You've changed." Alice whispered, sorrow lacing her quiet voice.

I glared, "Well certainly abandonment changes you."

Though I stood strong and tall, in the inside I was completely and utterly broken. The ache in my chest persistent as ever, never lessening.

"Bella, I'm so sorr-"

I put my hand up, effectively cutting Edward off. "And I'm going to stop you right there. I don't want your pathetic apology. It's far too late for that." I stopped, "No, you know what? It has always been too late for an apology. You don't deserve my forgiveness."

Edward bowed his head, looking down at the floor, seeming to feel ashamed.

I smiled smugly. He should be ashamed for his actions.

"You bitch!"

My head snapped up to look at Rosalie. A growl erupted from my throat as I glared, my anger flaring.

"Shut up Rosalie! Fuck! You don't know the half of it!" I was seething at this point, how dare she!

She abruptly untangled herself from Emmett's arms and came over to me. The anger was evident in her icy gold irises.

"I won't shut up, because you are the one who doesn't understand! Can't you see the anguish you are putting _my _family through! Look at Edward for god's sake! Can't you see the pain you are putting him through! If you don't see it then you truly are a _heartless _bitch." Rosalie sneered.

My eyes narrowed, my hands tightly clenched into shaking fists. "Edward deserves it for everything he has put me through. Heck, you should understand the most considering you were turned against your will too!"

All the Cullens with the exception of Edward gasped. Rosalie's mouth was agape, she shut it and went quiet. No retort from her, instead Emmett grasped her hand and pulled her back into his protective arms.

Alice began sobbing with Esme, each of them burying their face into their mate's chest. Jasper's face was one of pure pain from the pain of all his family members. Nonetheless he gripped Alice reassuringly in his arms. Emmett's eyes were filled with sorrow, no jokes from him, his usual smile void from his face. Carlisle was also visibly pained, I could tell he was trying to stay strong from Esme and the rest of his family. While Edward was still silent on the ground in his broken crumpled from.

"That's right." Venom coated my voice, "_Victoria _visited my home in Forks, she killed Charlie first then she turned me _against my will_ to get back at you Edward for killing her mate James."

Their sobs only got louder as I continued.

"So I have the right to feel and act this way after everything Edward has done to _ruin _my life. I will never get back what I lost that night, my humanity is gone forever. Thanks to you _Edward._" I glared at him.

Edward's head rose from the floor to look me in the eyes. His smouldering golden pools were deep, filled with endless amounts of pain.

Right then and there I desperately wanted to forget everything that happened in the last twenty years and run up to him and kiss him.

But I didn't.

I couldn't, nothing could fix what happened. What occurred between Edward and I in my human life was gone. Edward said so.

The only reason he feels the pain he does right now is because he is guilty for his actions. He doesn't even love me, he never did.

So instead of backing down, I put up my facade and stood tall. "I _hate_ you Edward Cullen with every fiber of my existence."

The hole is my chest tore open, bigger than ever before. The pain was nothing I've ever felt before.

This was the end.

I took one more glance at the Cullens, saving Edward for last. I lingered on him for a second before swiftly turning on my heels and jumping through the window. My impact shattered the glass pane, shards of glass flew everywhere. The last thing I heard before I landed on the snowy ground below me was Edward's strangled scream. It tore at my heart but I demanded myself to stay strong. So without a glance backward I bolted deep in the forest. Ending that part of my life forever. Never again would I see another Cullen in my pathetic immortal existence.

XXX

**Edward's POV **

I let out a quiet gasp.

They were everywhere. Every surface was completely covered in the same photo. A photo I remember being taken, a photo that had haunted my memory.

My heart clenched as I walked up to the wall and pulled a picture off. I remember the exact thoughts running through my head when this picture was taken on the night of Bella's eighteenth birthday party.

In the picture, Bella looked so breathtakingly beautiful in her deep green party dress. Her soft chocolate brown hair fell in smooth ringlets, framing her face. In the picture, she gazed at me with so much love, it hurt to look at it. I was gazing back at her, love in my eyes as well but also sorrow, knowing I would soon have to leave for her protection. After the incident at her birthday I knew I had to leave, there was no other choice. Bella's safety always came first, there were absolutely no exceptions.

In my years without Bella, I had always wondered of another outcome. If I stayed. But having these thoughts and daydreams only made me more depressed since I knew it was already over. I let her go for her own good.

Over the years I have felt a great amount of regret as well as depression. They were always there. Regret for leaving Bella the way I did, lying to her. Originally I had planned to tell her the truth but after thinking it over I knew she would have never let me leave. Bella was my only weakness. I know she would have convinced me to stay, what I don't know is if she would have been able to persuade me. I would like to think I would have held my ground. But in truth I don't know if I would have been able to, my love for Bella was so great that it made me weak. She had the power to make me do anything for her happiness.

At first, it was questionable what came first. Bella's safety or her happiness. Both so important to me. In the end her safety was my number one priority.

So I lied to her.

Though still, even after twenty years if had gotten another chance to change things and tell Bella the truth of my leaving, I don't know if I would change my decision. I'm just far too weak. If only I was stronger like my Bella.

I glanced at the picture again before looking around the room at the hundreds of other copies.

Suddenly it came to me. I had been so blinded with my thoughts of Bella I had never wondered how all these pictures ended up in my room. Furrowing my brow, I put the picture in my hand on my leather couch and looked around the room. A white sheet of paper caught my eye. Puzzled I made my way over and picked it up. Carefully, I unfolded it and began to read.

Immediately I knew Izzy was the one who had written it. But as I continued reading, I became more and more confused. First she had lied about being friends with Bella but what surprised me even more was when I stumbled across the word _love. _My heart ached when I read that, _that _was my name for precious Bella. Of course I passed it off to be a coincidence but my heart didn't seem to be convinced. Nonetheless I continued reading.

My heart twisted when Izzy spoke of revenge. The amount of hatred her words held was overpowering. I didn't understand how she could possibly want to hurt me the way her words said she did. Sure Izzy had a sad mysterious past but from the short time I've known her I hadn't thought she would ever be this kind of person.

An ache ripped through me at the final line of the letter.

_I hope you burn in deepest pits of hell Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

But that was absolutely nothing compared to what came next.

My heart dropped.

_Sincerely,_

_Izzy Elizabeth _

_Or as you may know me, _

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Bella. She was my first thought. But I didn't allow myself to believe Izzy, this was all some sort of sick joke.

Liar.

Izzy has to be.

_If you don't believe me then you will find out the truth soon._

Was her last line.

My mind was in overdrive, the new information that had been presented to me was running through my head, clouding my mind. My thoughts jumbled and my heart throbbing.

Izzy wanted me to read the lyrics of the attached song but I couldn't. I needed the truth. So I dropped the letter and ran down to the piano where she told me to meet her.

Again, I was unprepared for what I was about to witness. The air whooshed out of lungs as I took it all in.

There she was.

I was blind to everything else around me, my eyes only focused on her.

Her silky chocolate brown hair was curled, her makeup light, enhancing her natural beauty. Blush covered her cheeks like it did years ago.

My eyes widened.

That's when she turned.

Her brown doe like eyes meeting mine. I gasped inaudibly as I saw what she was wearing.

Her prom dress.

The throbbing had long turned to agony, ripping through my chest.

"So it appears you have found my note?" Izzy said through her signature smirk.

I gulped. "Impossible." My voice shaky and quiet. I didn't know if I could believe it.

"Hmm, what a pity." She stood, taunting, then stalked over. On her tiptoes she purred into my ear. "You must remember this outfit?"

I remained silent, not processing what was happening as my eyes widened further.

"However I suppose I don't look identical. I was wearing a cast that night. You know after the whole accident with James?"

I cringed as remembrance of the incident flooded through my mind.

I didn't know where Izzy had gotten her information of Bella and I. I still didn't want to believe it was my Bella, I couldn't.

"You know what Edward?" Izzy narrowed her eyes, "I know why you didn't change me that night." Circling, her hand skimmed over my shoulder.

Electricity sparked at her touch, something I hadn't noticed till now. Strange…

"You didn't want to be stuck with me for an eternity…" Izzy trailed off, pausing."Instead you lied, blaming it on not wanting to take my soul away. I always knew that was bullshit.."

It was becoming harder to deny the fact she knew a lot. Too much. Doubt was beginning to surface. Could it really be true?

"I have something for you." Izzy announced, turning back to the piano bench.

I heard a quiet intake of breath before she started to hit the keys delicately.

"No, I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love

I loved the most."

Suddenly images flooded my mind. I gasped.

Instantly I knew it was the mind of Bella. That meant this was truly her. My mind could not even comprehend that thought just yet.

_She way lying on the forest floor, appearing to be on the brink of unconsciousness. I knew it was the day of my leaving._

"_Edward" She whispered, choking on a sob._

_Again she whispered, her voice breaking at the end, "Edward."_

Anguish tore through me.

The thought disappeared, vanishing from my mind.

"I learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time"

_Bella was being carried in someone else's arms. _

My immediate reaction was jealously until I realised what was happening.

"_He's gone." _

_I knew she was talking about me and that only made my heart break even more._

_Like a mantra Bella repeated it again, "He's gone."_

_They broke through the trees, judging from her thoughts, an entire search party had been looking for her. _

I almost cried. She had ventured further into the forest after I left, looking for me?

_For the last time before the thought vanished, Bella whispered "He's gone." Then she was passed into Charlie's open arms._

"And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?"

My body was immobilized with torture at what I saw next.

"_EDWARD!" She screamed, jolting awake into a sitting position on her bed, the last bits of her nightmare fading away. _

_Then Bella burst into tears._

_Her frame shook with the power of her sobs, it seemed she was trying to hold herself together as she wrapped her arms around her torso._

_She was so selfless, she attempted to muffle the loud sobs for Charlie but it was already too late._

_Charlie stumbled in, sleepily, "Bells…" _

That shattered every piece of me.

"I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half-alive

And now you want me one more time"

_Months had to have gone by in the next memory. In a mirror I saw Bella. _

_It killed me to see what I had done to her…_

_Bella's pale cheeks sunken in, her lips cracked and a pasty white color, and lastly deep purple circles etched beneath blank eyes. _

_She had turned into a zombie._

Pain hit me like bullet to the heart. It was so intense, if I had been human I would have fainted.

"And who do you think you are?

Runnin round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?"

_Judging from what I was seeing next, Charlie had taken Bella to the doctor. _

_Her diagnosis shocked me._

"_It seems Isabella is catatonic." _

_Charlie too, appeared shocked._

_From Bella's thoughts, she didn't care, she only wanted me._

If it were even possible, my pain worsened to a ten fold.

"Dear, it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises"

What happened next sickened me.

"_Victoria." Bella choked._

"_Bella." She smiled a sick smile. _

"_What do you want." Bella's voice breaking at the end, she was absolutely terrified. _

"_You of course." Victoria smirked as she stalked toward her._

_The anguish was worse than the venom used to turn me into this awful creature._

"_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back" _

_I knew to prepare myself as the vision continued._

"_Please don't hurt my dad." She pleaded._

_Victoria cackled, "Too late, he was quite tasty.."_

_Bella's knees buckled and she limply fell to the floor._

"_W-why a-a-re you doing this?" _

"_I thought you would have figured it out by now." She taunted, "But if I must explain."_

"_I am avenging my mate. I'm going to make Edward pay. He took my only reason of living away, I shall take his." _

With that a sob escaped my throat. It truly was _all _my fault.

"And who do you think you are?

Runnin round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all"

_In a flash Victoria lunged for Bella's neck. Instantly Bella's eyes widened and screams of pain escaped her mouth. Her small delicate hands shot up to her neck and pressed down on the bite. Blood pooled out from the infected wound. Slowly her eyes shut as the pain took over. _

I cried out in affliction. She had been turned all because of _my stupidity. _

"Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?"

The song came to an end and I noticed I had collapsed to my knees during her playing. I also noticed my family had come in during the song as well. But I had been far too caught up in the memories that I had yet to notice until now.

A strangled noise came from my throat, then I choked out "Bella" as she turned away from the piano to face my family and I.

* * *

**Finally I updated! Yay! This so incredibly late omg! I had started writing this chapter last month and never finished it until today. I started school up a few weeks ago, I'm in my sophomore year of high school now. I haven't had too much homework so far which is great so I can update more. I did have a bit of writer's block for a while and then I started school up again, further delaying this chapter. But finally I'm updating!**

**Also it's been a full year since I've started writing this story! It seems like yesterday I began writing, never mind a whole entire year. I think my writing has improved a lot since the first chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last chapter and don't worry there is still lots of drama ahead! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you thought.**

**~ Alexandra**

**PS: I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes I may of made. I haven't gotten to send this to my beta yet because I really wanted to get this up for you guys since it's been over a month since my last update. So please don't mind any mistakes!**


	17. Chapter 17: Punishments From Hell

**I know you guys have probably been wondering where I've been! I know it's almost been 2 months and I'm very sorry. I've had no inspiration to write but finally I'm back and definitely not abandoning this story. So now that's settled, please enjoy chapter 17!:)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Punishments from Hell

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

The song came to an end and I noticed I had collapsed to my knees during her playing. I also noticed my family had come in during the song as well. But I had been far too caught up in the memories that I had yet to notice until now.

A strangled noise came from my throat, then I choked out "Bella" as she turned away from the piano to face my family and I.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Edward's POV**

"I _hate you Edward Cullen with every fiber of my existence." _Was the last thing she said before she left.

One week.

Eight hours.

Fifty-six minutes.

And forty-eight seconds.

That's how long it had been since I'd seen her beauty, felt her glorious presence and heard her enchanting voice.

Each second that went by was excruciatingly painful. This was my own personal hell, the gods above surely laughing down at me.

Though, I deserved it. A disgusting beast I am, to inflict such pain upon such an innocent creature such as herself.

She was right, I deserved to burn in the deepest pits of hell. But then again, that would be too easy of a punishment.

This was my punishment instead, to spend an eternity without her.

I had never truly known how long forever was until this moment.

**Izzy/Bella's POV**

I had been running for an entire week, not once stopping. I could barely feel the flames in my throat, only the ache in my chest.

It had always been exhilarating to run through forests, thriving on speed. The feel of weightlessness always had a sort of calming affect, a way to get away from my problems. But not this time. Although still, I couldn't stop running.

I had nowhere to go. I couldn't run back to my home in New York, that would surely be the first place the Cullens would look for me. I had absolutely no friends either. I had also been ignoring all of my managers calls and angry voicemails demanding to know where I had disappeared to.

I had simply vanished, instead choosing to run through the forests. In hope for what, I didn't know.

One the other hand, I had no idea what state I was currently in. On my second day of running, I had run out of the heavily snowed in forests and into the dark green woods lightly sprinkled with white. So one thing was for sure, I was no longer in Alaska. However I did suspect I was running along the west coast.

The air was crisp, fresh and revitalizing. The trees sheltered me from the sunlight, spreading their leaves in a large green canopy over me as I ran. The forest was rich with scents, crumbling leaves, rotting bark and moistness.

My mind was jumbled, filled with cluttered thoughts. I was struggling to think of anything other than Edward. My attempt was weak, pathetic really, but that hadn't stopped me from trying.

Briefly my mind had stopped on all the wildlife occupying the forest, my ears tuning in as a futile attempt to keep my mind engaged. It was ominously silent, very little life. Only the gusts of frosty wind, the pitter patter of small insects footsteps, rustling of leaves and the few species of animals able to live in the cool climate. Other than that, it was dead.

Strangely enough it made me feel even more lonely. The quietness of the forest reminded me of my loss, the aloneness tugging at the jagged edges of my unbeating heart.

Nevertheless, I continued my endless journey into nothing. My personal punishment from hell.

**XXX**

I had forgotten how long it had been since I had been running, the burn in my throat was constant, though nothing compared to my heartbreak it was still there, persistent as ever.

My body was weak with thirst, my pace slowing. Pain stakingly slow.

That's when I decided to stop and hunt, wishfully hoping it would be a distraction. Even though deep down I knew that wouldn't work.

I let go, allowing myself to take in my surroundings. The rushing of water indicated a stream not too far, the rustling of leaves and finally about a mile away I smelt it.

A group of deer.

My eyes snapped open and I took off in the direction of my prey. The monster in me had already taken over, I hadn't even realized how thirsty I was till I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of an innocent deer.

The warm liquid trickled down my throat, slowly I became more satisfied, the burn in my throat lessening with each large gulp.

I drained two more deer and disposed of their empty carcesses. Just as I was about to continue my journey I smelled vampires. Two of them and they were heading in my direction.

Instinctively, I dropped into a defensive crouch. Ready to defend myself if necessary.

Through the brush I could make out two figures approaching rapidly. A snarl building in my throat.

Finally, the emerged into the open. A man and woman. The man on the shorter side, lean with slick black hair and high cheekbones, his expression protective of who I assumed to be his mate.

The woman was super model tall, her legs miles long with long silky light brown hair, a slim nose, carved cheekbones and pouty red lips. There was something that seemed familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

But what surprised me the most was their golden eyes. They weren't human blood drinkers but animal drinkers like myself and the Cullens.

But what came out of the woman's mouth surprised me even further, "Bella?" Her mouth agape.

That's when it dawned on me.

"Angela?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she nodded, smiling broadly.

"Is it really you?"

I chuckled, "Yes."

Angela came forward, pulling away from her mate to hug me. I allowed it, happy to see her after all the years that had passed.

"I can't believe it's really you Bella!"

Again, I chuckled, "I could say the same."

She pulled away to look at me. That's also when I took the chance to examine her closer. The glasses she had worn as a human were gone, allowing her beautiful eyes to be slightly more visable. All imperfections had been polished away, leaving her skin a smooth creamy porcelain like my own.

Angela had always been tall but now she stood a tall six feet, her beauty was the astounding, mesmerizing.

"I really missed you Bella."

I cringed at Bella, I hadn't been called Bella for years, with the exception of the confrontation with the Cullens before I fled.

"I missed you too." I breathed.

My eyes traveled away from Angela over to the other vampire. I examined his face more carefully this time, something in his face held some familiarity.

"Ben?" I gaped.

His broke out into a friendly smile, "Yes, nice to see you again Bella."

I grinned, "Wow, you guys stayed together!"

Angela smiled, "We did." She paused, her expression calculating, "Do want to come over to our house to catch up? I would really like to visit with you."

"Sure, that would be nice, as long as I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all, you're invited!"

"Okay, I guess you stay in a permanent residence nearby?"

Angela and Ben linked hands, "We do."

"Well, I suppose we best be going." Ben announced.

The three of us headed West, myself following the two of them.

Minutes later, we stopped in front of a two story house, secluded in a ring of trees. Their home was beautiful, large glass window panes, the entrance decorated with pansies, tulips and daisies, vines delicately twisting and climbing up the stone walls and the wooden door. Just from the look of it, their house seemed to be the warm and homey type.

"Well this is it, home sweet home." Angela giggled before the leading the way to the entrance and unlocking the door.

The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside looking like a model home you see in dream magazines, the floors polished, the cream colored walls adorn with portraits, paintings and various pieces of decor.

"You have a lovely home." I commented.

"Thank you." Angela answered.

"Well, I will let you two ladies talk, I'm sure you have lots to catch up on." Ben said politely.

Angela gave him a quick kiss before he disappeared, giving Angela and I privacy to chat.

Angela led me to the living room to sit.

Suddenly, I felt like a teenager again, "You and Ben are so cute."

She smiled shyly.

"I can't believe your human boyfriend turned out to be your mate! Tell me more about it."

"Well after Ben and I graduated from high school, we wanted to attend the same college together in fear the separation would ruin our relationship. But we both got accepted into different colleges, we were discouraged and Ben still didn't know what he wanted to study. So we decided to take a year off and travel instead. Ben had inherited some money from a relative, with that he arranged for the two of us to tour Europe, after a great experience we got on a plane to fly back home. Unfortunately, the plane went down, so many people's lives were lost that day." Angela looked down, her lips plump lips curling down into a frown, I could tell it was hard for her to tell this story.

"Neither one us, Ben or myself remember exactly what happened, we only remember the burning. And then we woke up, confused and incredibly thirsty. A vampire had turned us, and abandoned us. To this day we don't know who it was and we will probably never know."

Silence followed, I was unsure of what to say until she spoke up again.

"Sometimes I feel guilty, knowing how many people died and I got to live. And for my parents, no parent should have to bury their child. It's worst though, they didn't even have my body, they had nothing." Angela dry sobbed into her hands.

I frowned, moving closer to her, wrapping my arms around her to comfort her. It was almost strange, I had been alone for so long, to comfort someone else was so foreign.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I soothed.

It wasn't long before Angela regained her composure, apologizing, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"So, onto happier topics, I'm guessing Edward turned you, how is he anyway?" She giggled.

I frowned, looking down at my lap, pain ripped through my chest. Not even Angela could take it away.

"Bella?"

"We aren't together." I spoke in a monotone.

"Oh, I just thought he turned you, you guys always had a special relationship. Mates, I thought."

"Me too." I said inaudibly, under my breath.

"I hadn't seen him since Forks when he left..then I saw him recently.." I trailed off quietly.

Angela turned to me, placing her hand on my shoulder, concern lacing her butterscotch eyes. "Bella, what happened?" Her voice soft.

My eyes filled with venom tears, I looked up at her. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore Angela, I'm broken. I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning." She said gently, rubbing my shoulder in small soothing circles.

My voice was quiet, weak, my guard down for the first time in years. "There was a vampire who wanted revenge on Edward for killing her mate to protect me, just before our junior prom. Remember that hideous cast? Well, let's just say I didn't fall through a window, it was a lie, a cover story." Subconsciously my hand raked across the scar on my arm.

I raised my arm, sliding down my sleeve to show Angela, "Here, I was bitten." The white flesh around the scar was cold, it sent shivers down my spine as I thought back to the terrible night.

"How weren't you a vampire at that point? I remember you coming back to school as a human. My human memories are blurry of course, but not that blurry, I would definitely remember seeing you come to school with bright red eyes."

"Edward" I breathed, sucking in a sharp breath. "He sucked out the venom, reversing the transformation."

"He didn't want you to-"

I cut her off, "No, he didn't want me to be a vampire. Whenever I asked him to turn me he claimed he didn't want to take away my soul. I always believed him, I never had a reason not to. I never thought it was because he didn't want me." My quiet voice was sad, filled with rejection.

There was a moment of silence before I continued, "Edward and his family killed the vampire trying to harm me before anything further happened. What Edward didn't realize is that the vampire's mate was still out there. I reminded him multiple times, but he always seemed to brush it off." I frowned.

I put on my facade, speaking in monotone, without emotion, "Eventually, he left. His family didn't even say goodbye, they just disappeared. He stayed behind, telling me he no longer loved me, that he didn't want me and promising to never come back."

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Angela exclaimed sadly, hugging me tightly.

Her voice was so genuine and sweet, it made me want to cry. To have someone care about me after so long.

I smiled weakly.

"You know what followed after that, my depression. It was so incredibly hard to function without him. So hard, it's impossible to put into words. The depth of my feelings were too great, like I used to say as a human, my feelings for him were stronger than his were for me. Edward always denied it, but after his leaving I knew it was true."

I paused, looking down at my hands, running my fingers over the skin in little patterns, like I did as a human.

"Anyway, one night she returned. The vampire that was killed by Edward, well it was his mate who visited my house. Victoria was her name."

The next part was so difficult, I let my emotions go, choosing again to speak monotonously.

"She killed Charlie first. Then she came for me. Mate for mate she said. She was going to kill me, I wish she did. Instead after she found out Edward had left, she decided it would be better just to turn me into a vampire." Anger lined my voice.

"Three days of burning later, with nowhere to go, I ran to the empty Cullen's house and lived there sulking for years until I finally snapped and fled Forks for good. I moved to New York and got a small place with the only money I had and turned to music. After Edward playing piano for me, I wanted to learn the instrument too, hoping for a small fragment to remind myself of him. I always feared I would forget about him, which was silly looking back, it would be impossible with my strengthened memory." A tight lipped smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"So I learned the piano, day and night and began composing music and lyrics to express my emotions. Eventually though, I didn't have enough money to pay for rent and I was forced to get a job. I worked at a small place in the city where I performed. And one day, I was noticed and signed to a record company. Have you ever heard of Izzy Elizabeth?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, all the popular radio stations play her top hits."

I smiled, "That's me, I didn't want anyone to recognize me, so I dyed my hair red, changed up my style with the money I earned and changed my name."

Angela's eyes widened, "That was you?!"

I chuckled, "Yes."

She pondered for a moment, her finger rubbing against her chin, "I suppose I can see the resemblance in your features." She giggled.

"I went through many stages, anger, resentment, depression, loneliness…. I used my emotions and projected them into the songs I wrote. After years of performences I had practically convinced myself I hated Edward and if I ever saw him again I would kill him for what he put me through.."

"Then at one concert I saw him." I paused again.

"He was in the crowd with his family. At first I was filled with anger but then as I looked into his eyes my anger melted away and I could only feel love. And I resented him for feeling that way." I said, thinking back to that moment on stage.

"The Cullens approached me after the concert finished, not recognizing me, asking about my similar diet to theirs. For some stupid reason, maybe I'm a masochist I don't know, I agreed to go to their house. And of course I ended up staying longer than one night. I stayed with them for months. I never told them who I really was, my relationship with them was solely based on lies. But I desperately wanted revenge on Edward. So I stayed with them, suffering through my own pain and tortured him."

"What do you mean tortured him? Like physically?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I played with his emotions like reminding him of memories I shouldn't have know about. I pretended to be clueless of what I was doing so he wouldn't suspect me."

She nodded.

I continued, "Anyway, this went on for weeks, I did things to purposely get under his skin. Then I made a mistake." I hesitated, frowning. "I kissed him."

Angela's eyes widen again, "Did you guys get-"

"No we didn't get back together." I stated. "But I think we almost had sex." I blurted.

Angela stared, wide eyed, mouth open, "Wait, seriously?"

"We were making out and our shirts were off and so was my bra. I'm sure our pants were next Ange. I stopped it before it could get further."

"Oh my god." Angela gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "What if you hadn't stopped it?"

"I don't know for sure but I think we both have a pretty good idea."

"Well, it's probably good you guys didn't because your emotions would be pretty messed up after that."

I agreed, then began again, "I had something big planned out after that. I wanted to reveal myself but in a way that would hurt Edward."

I explained my entire plan to her and when I was finished, she was shocked.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you had it in you." She chuckled, lightening the mood.

I giggled, "What can I say, I've grown a backbone over the years."

"It seems that way." Angela laughed.

"The plan worked the way I wanted it too, last minute while I was performing my song I decided to let go of my shield. I told you about that didn't I?"

"No Bella you didn't!"

I chuckled again, "Some vampires are gifted. I'm a shield, Edward was a mind-reader, Alice was a psychic and Jasper was an empath."

"Really! That's incredible! Neither Ben or I have gifts as far as we know anyway."

"Anyway, I let go of my shield and showed Edward all of the memories of my depression and transformation and it just about killed him along with the lyrics of my song. His family came in too."

"In the end, after accusations, anger, arguments, sadness and pain I told Edward I hated him and ran. That was two weeks ago. I've been on the run ever since." I concluded, sadness mixed with loneliness lacing my voice. My heart throbbing painfully with each passing second, it was seeming to increase intensity too.

Angela had tears in her eyes as she pulled me close, "You are so strong to have gone through so much...it truly is unbelievable." She whispered in my ear, in awe.

I pulled her tighter to me, relishing in her comfort, "Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I've missed you so much Ange."

"I've missed you too Bella, I thought you were dead…" Her voice held so much sadness, it tore at my broken heart.

I moved out of her embrace, deciding to lighten the mood, "Technically I am dead." I giggled.

Angela laughed along with me.

"Now we have so much more to talk about, like your diet! How did you know to drink from animals instead of humans. Your eyes are golden, not red like human-drinkers."

"After Ben and I were turned, we didn't know what was happening to us. Ben was the first to drink from a human. The first human we had seen since our transformations, Ben lunged for him. Soon after that we realized what we had become. We despised the idea of taking away human lives. We stayed away from civilization,secluded deep in the forest, starving ourselves instead. One day I was so thirsty, I just attacked an animal, draining it selfishly, without even thinking about it. Afterwards, we adapted to that lifestyle, of course we messed up a few times though. Eventually our eyes turned from the bright glowing red to the golden color just like the Cullens and we recognized that. We made the connection between the two and realized they were animal-drinkers as well."

"That's amazing, I'm so glad you decided to stick to this lifestyle opposed to the other one."

Angela beamed, "Me too."

"So how are you liking Canada?" Angela asked.

"Canada? That's where we are?"

Angela smiling, laughing softly, "Yes we are in Canada."

"I thought Canada gets heavily snowed in?"

"Not here in Victoria, British Columbia, we are on the West Coast, we get minimal snow here."

"Interesting, good to know… I was wondering where I was.."

"I guess you haven't been around to civilization for a couple weeks now." Angela assumed.

"Yep. I haven't stopped at all except for one hunt."

Suddenly, Angela burst out, "Oh how rude of me! Would you like to freshen up here, you can shower and change into a pair of clean clothes?"

"If it's not to much trouble, then that would be great."

"Of course not, come upstairs with me. We need some girl time anyway." She winked and led me upstairs.

* * *

**Wow, this was such a long chapter, almost 4000 words! It took absolutely forever to write this, many hours of work, but I love writing! So an extra long chapter. Hopefully that made up for the lack of updates in the last couple months. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I introduced two new characters and Bella finally opened up. Still lot's of drama to come though! I have a few great ideas for writing and I've finally got my inspiration for writing back yay! :D**

**My beta is super busy so I looked over the chapter myself so if there are any mistakes, I'm very sorry.**

**Have you guys listened to the new Adele song 'Hello"? I love it and I want to use it in a future chapter, let me know if you think that's a good idea because it's a beautiful song!**

**Thanks for reading and being patient with my lack of updates, please review! (I read them all &amp; they seriously brighten my day).**

**~Alexandra :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Fast Forwarding

Chapter Eighteen: Fast Forwarding

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

Suddenly, Angela burst out, "Oh how rude of me! Would you like to freshen up here, you can shower and change into a pair of clean clothes?"

"If it's not to much trouble, then that would be great."

"Of course not, come upstairs with me. We need some girl time anyway." She winked and led me upstairs.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Bella's POV**

10 years later...

The scalding water rains down, soaking into my skin, cascading down my back and swirling down the drain.

My lips part as I inhale deeply through my nose, the sensation of the steamy water calming as my mind fades into peacefulness.

I allowed myself to completely relax as I massaged coconut shampoo into my blonde locks of tangled hair.

The shower was always the place I could really think, reminiscence and unwind. The hot water unfogged my mind, allowed me to think of memories of my past.

The past.

Once my past caused me pain and suffering. But now, I had gotten past that stage in my life, only accepting it and moving on.

I still had regrets, painful memories, stupid mistakes but I no longer dwelled on them anymore. I had been such a masochist before, banishing myself to those painful parts of my past, forcing myself to only look at the bad, never the good. Only causing myself such unnecessary pain. Pain that could have been avoided.

It took me a long time to change into the person I was today though. Ten years to be exact. It was a long agonizing process.

My mind shifted to the beginning, where it all started.

"_Bella-"_

"_It's Izzy now." I snarled._

_Angela sighed, sorrow lacing her golden irises. _

"_Izzy, you need to go back to Alaska. You need to talk to Edward and his family. You simply cannot live like this anymore, you're broken."_

_My anger flared, I roared, "I AM NOT BROKEN AND I AM NOT GOING BACK!"_

_Suddenly something inside her shifted, Angela's eyes hardening. She jumped up abruptly. _

"_Fine _Izzy, _I can see you aren't going to listen so we are going to have to do this the hard way!" _

_My eyes narrowed, glaring. _

"_Your life has become pathetic! You are constantly moping around, wishing that Edward will magically come and find you and everything will be happily ever after! Wake up call! That isn't going to happen! The only way things are going to get better is if you make the effort to! If you don't want to talk to Edward then don't, so stop sulking. For god's sake, when was the last time you brushed your hair, it's become a tangled mess! The world doesn't revolve around you, so pick your sorry ass up off the couch, take a shower and try to start a new life for yourself!"_

_My mouth opened to shout a retort back but I quickly shut it, thinking over what Angela has just said._

_She was right._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered._

_Angela's face softened, she made her way over, sitting beside me on the leather couch and rubbing soothing circles on my back. _

"_Everything is going to be okay Bella. It will take some time but eventually you will be okay."_

_I nodded mutely, trying to believe what she said._

The memory vanished as another popped up.

"_I'm going to miss you so much Bella." Angela whispered sadly into my ear._

"_I'm going to miss you too Ange." I replied, my arms still wrapped around her._

_Finally I released her from the hug and moved over to Ben. _

_I hugged him too, "I'll miss you too Ben, thank you for putting up with me these last three months."_

_His chest vibrated with laughter, "It was my pleasure, we sure will miss you around here."_

_I chuckled sadly, extracting my arms from him. _

"_You better visit us Bella." Angela laughed sorrowfully._

_I smiled weakly, "Of course I will. I owe you both so much. For allowing me to stay with you these last few months and helping me heal and become such a better person. I will be forever in your dept." _

_Angela let out a sob and ran towards me, throwing her hands out and capturing me in yet another hug. "You don't owe us a thing, we did this for you. We love you." She choked. _

"_Thank you." My eyes closed as I relished in my best friend's comfort for the last time. _

"_I really must be going now." I whispered, moving to look into Angela's beautiful loving eyes. _

"_Bye Bella." Ben snuggled Angela to his chest as they both waved as I departed. _

_It was then I felt real love after so many years. That's when I knew Angela was right. Everything was going to be okay._

The memory slowly faded away, I turned the faucet off, stopping the warm stream of water. My hand reached out, grasping the clear shower curtain and pulling it open. Droplets of cooling water ran down my body, carefully I wiped them away with a towel.

With the towel wrapped securely around my body, I glided my brush through the wet strands of hair, choosing to let my hair dry naturally into it's usual soft ringlets.

I hummed quietly, fingering through pieces of my blonde hair. My thoughts went back to the day I had dyed out my brown hair to an ash blonde.

_Three weeks had past since I had left Angela's and I had made up my mind. I was going to dye my hair. Every time I looked in the mirror, the brown hair glared back at me. I couldn't stand it, it only saddened me to look at my reflection. So I stopped looking in mirrors. _

_After much thinking, I had come to the decision to take a trip to the hairdressers to get my hair dyed. _

_I had thought about going back to red, but I wasn't that person anymore, going back to red almost seemed wrong. _

_So I'm going blonde. _

And I followed through with it, after a couple hours of sitting in a chair, I was left with my new and improved color.

I haven't dyed it since, the blonde suits me and I like it.

I put down my hairbrush and left the bathroom, flipping the fan on to disperse the steam on my way out.

I walked down the hall to my bedroom, opening the door I was met with my familiar creamy beige walls. Sunlight spilled through the open window onto my crisp white bed sheets.

I made my over to my vanity, sitting down to begin my makeup. I preferred to keep my makeup natural, not the way I used to apply my makeup.

I filled in my eyebrows softly with a brown pencil, then moved onto my eye makeup. I applied a silky golden brown shadow to my lid with a dark brown which I swiped into my crease area, blending the two colors together smoothly. Then, I used a black kohl liner and applied that, smoking it out. I finished with a slight bit of mascara on my lashes. To appear more human, I swiped a warm pink blush across my cheeks and lastly some chap stick to my lips.

Ditching the fluffy bath towel, I rummaged through my closet for some clothes. In the end, I choose a white blouse with some dark denim jeans and my black Mary Jane flats. From my jewelry box, I grabbed a pair of diamond stud earrings, my white Michael Kors watch and pastel blue beaded necklace for a pop of color. Before walking out of my room, I snatched a air tie from my vanity, gathering my hair into a ponytail.

Satisfied, I made my way downstairs. I still had an hour before I had to get to work so I had time to continue working on my new piece of music.

Opening the door to my piano room, I smiled, inhaling slowly. I glided over to my piano, sliding onto the bench. Grinning, I opened the sleek black lid to the grand piano, relishing in its astonishing beauty.

Recently, with so much thinking of my past I had begun working on a song about reconnecting with myself and my former life.

The sweet melody filled the air as my fingers skimmed across the ivory keys. Without any thought, my eyes slipped closed as I lost myself in the music.

"Hello, it's me, I was wondering

If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooh, anymore

Ooh, anymore

Ooh, anymore

Anymore...

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore"

My eyes fluttered open, trailing down to look at my watch. After being so consumed in my music, I had lost track of time. It was time to leave for work.

Sliding off the piano bench, I fled the room to the main entry room. I slipped on my green army drawstring jacket whilst seizing my brown leather purse. With my car keys in hand, I slipped through the door, down the stone walkway and into the driveway where my baby sat. My white Infiniti car.

I hopped inside, turned on the ignition, speeding out of the driveway. A while back, I had tinkered a bit, increasing the speed on the car so I could go really fast and boy was I glad I did. It could easily go over 250 miles an hour. It truly was my pride and joy.

I flew down the streets of Portland, humming along to the radio, thinking back to when I had first moved to Oregon.

_After my chocolate brown hair was freshly dyed to blonde, I couldn't go back to my old life. Frankly, I knew it was time for a chance, I wasn't about to go back to New York. I had to kick my old identity to the curb. A new home, a new style and a new job was what I needed. But I wasn't quite ready for that yet. Baby steps…_

_So I ended up touring the world for five years, traveling places, making my own happy memories instead of dwelling on the old painful ones. _

_But after five years, I was ready to settle down._

_So that's how I ended up in Portland, Oregon. The weather reminded me of Forks, but not the atmosphere. No, the atmosphere was completely different to the one in Forks. Forks was incredibly small and quaint, while Portland was lively, cluttered with people. A lot like New York City. I found it oddly comforting, the business of the city kept me occupied. _

_Though the neighborhood I lived in was much quieter, I still liked it, it was simple. I lived in a neighborhood called Woodland Park, on a large lot, with a fairly big house but nothing as huge as the Cullen's mansions. Although, mine was the largest in the region. The abundance of people lived in nearby apartments or townhouses. My house was secluded, large trees sprinkled across my lot, providing shade when the clouds didn't. Behind my house was a forest, perfect for hunts between work and such. _

_After having such an atrocious personality for years I wanted to make it up. So I chose to take a career in medicine. Despite not having a degree in medicine that didn't wear me down, I chose to take online university courses, not only was it convenient, I could take the courses at my own pace. Therefore, I was able to get my degree in two years instead of eight. _

_Recently, I had begun working at Woodland Park Hospital and it was wonderful. Angela was right, things were beginning to look up for me._

It had been three years since I had started working at Woodland Park Hospital, I knew it would only be a couple years from now that I would have to move because of keeping up my human facade. That saddened me, but I knew in another fifty years I would be able to live here again.

I parked my car in the lot for hospital staff and made my way to the entrance of the building. Woodland Park Hospital was a fairly small medical center, only a hundred beds. I worked there along with a couple other doctors, Dr. Celina Sanchez and Dr. Marshall Cruz. They were my only friends, I preferred to keep to myself, less chance of someone becoming suspicious of myself.

"Good morning Dr. Elizabeth." The receptionist greeted me.

I nodded, smiling, "Good morning."

I had kept the surname Elizabeth, not going back to Swan, because I simply was no longer a Swan, it didn't fit me anymore. I liked Elizabeth. I didn't have an concerns either about someone recognizing me as Izzy Elizabeth either, we no longer shared the same hair color or style. I look nothing like I used to.

The name Izzy Elizabeth is hardly ever spoken of anymore. At first when I disappeared people were going mad. It took a couple years before things started to die down. Now ten years later, it's barely mentioned, people have merely accepted the fact and moved on with their own life.

Also, I had gone back to Bella, I used to deny the fact that I missed Bella, but now I embraced it. Bella is always who I've been, not Izzy Elizabeth.

I continued down the long dreary hallway leading to my office. This particular hospital was old, very much in need of some updating. The walls which used to be painted a creamy white now peeling and turning to flakes exposed the grey concrete behind. The yellow faded titled floor uneven with the amount of traffic over the years. The smell of the air was much like any other hospital, full of disinfectants and plastic smelling chemicals. Hand sanitizers lined the blank walls too in attempt of keeping the germs at a bay.

At the end of the was where my office was located, I turned the brassy knob and stepped inside. My office was just as bland as the rest of the hospital not like the other doctors who chose to embellish their office with family photos and memos.

I dropped my purse onto the desk and sank into my chair. Every now and then I would get lonely. I was alone, I had no family. Every once and awhile I would visit Angela and Ben or Jacob. But it wasn't enough to keep away the loneliness nagging at my heart.

I had long ago accepted the fact that I would always be by myself, without family but that didn't stop the lonesomeness.

I breathed a heavy sigh, picking myself up from the chair and slipping on my doctor coat on, getting ready for my day at work.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I know this is a short chapter but it seemed like a great place to stop before more drama happens and such. I would love to hear your opinions about this new chapter because everything changed. I was kind of hesitant whether or not to make this change but I felt it was necessary for what is coming soon. And don't worry readers, the drama isn't over yet, there is plenty to come! So pretty please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of the new Bella!**

**Who is excited for Christmas?! I AM! And my birthday is in ten days yay! **

**What's on your Christmas wishlists? Let me know!**

**PS: Sorry for any errors I may have missed!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Alexandra:)**


	19. Chapter 19: Unwanted Company

Chapter Nineteen: Unwanted Company

**Previously on Unrecognizable~**

I dropped my purse onto the desk and sank into my chair. Every now and then I would get lonely. I was alone, I had no family. Every once and awhile I would visit Angela and Ben or Jacob. But it wasn't enough to keep away the loneliness nagging at my heart.

I had long ago accepted the fact that I would always be by myself, without family but that didn't stop the lonesomeness.

I breathed a heavy sigh, picking myself up from the chair and slipping on my doctor coat on, getting ready for my day at work.

* * *

**Now on Unrecognizable~**

**Bella's POV**

I exhaled a big sigh of relief as the familiar house came into view. I numbly, got out of the car, keys in hand, walking up the stone pathway to the front door. Unlocking and opening the door, I walked inside, throwing the keys on a nearby table. Kicking off my shoes, I strode over to the living room, sinking into the couch.

My chest was heavy with grief. My head cloudy as I blew out all of the air, deflating my lungs while I thought back to my long day at work.

I had always known there were downsides to working as a doctor like every job has it's benefits and downsides. Working in the medical is great, the feeling of saving someone else's life is amazing, it's indescribable. But with that said, there is also bad sides to a career as a medical doctor.

Watching yourself save someone is amazing but watching someone die right before your eyes, feeling absolutely helpless is one of the worst thing anyone could ever experience. To have done everything you can to help someone and still they die. It's the hardest thing about my job.

Two little girls and a young boy. All from separate families, were rushed into emergency today. Deep scratches marred their faces and bodies.

I did everything I could, I tried so hard to save all of them. But I couldn't, I only watched the life leave their bodies, stilling them forever.

At ten o'clock in the morning the first girl was brought in, her blonde ringlets matted with dried blood, claw marks scarring her face, starting from her eyebrow to her neck. It was even worse as her clothes were ripped off on the examination table, exposing the rest of the claw marks down her body, across her torso, down her legs and arms.

She looked so broken, lying there on the table, attached to an endless amount of machines. It made my heart throb.

My assistant had first begun a blood transfusion, the young girl was losing blood to quickly. I has started, disinfecting the cuts, preparing for stitches, but the blood was rapidly seeping out too quickly. She died right in front of me.

Then came a small boy, around the age of six, he too was covered in deep gashes, much like the other girl who died only a mere two hours ago.

But as I examined him quickly, preparing myself for what I needed to do, I came across an injury that I hadn't noticed before. A sickening feel flooded through me, as I stared at the boy's head, his skull had been _bashed in. _I resisted the urge to be sick, instead jumping into surgery. But it was no avail, he as well died on the examination table.

Four hours later, one last little girl was brought in, but was pronounced dead as she arrived at the hospital. She not only had the exact same serious scratches but internal bleeding also.

Seeing such young children getting seriously injured and dying breaks my heart. It truly does. Their deaths were marked as undetermined for the time being, though some people had their own theories. But nobody knows for sure until the causes of their deaths are determined.

I slumped further into the couch as I flipped over the newspaper on the table, reading the heading on the front page.

'_Three children killed and three adults missing in Woodland Park'_

My eyes scanned the article at vampire speed.

'_In the last twenty-four hours, three children have been killed as well as three adults gone missing. Early Monday morning a young girl was seriously injured just outside her house where her father found her. She was rushed to the hospital but her body was unable to sustain the trauma and she was later pronounced dead. The mother miraculously disappeared at the same time, and has yet to be found._

_Later that day at noon, a young boy was also seriously injured, he was found just in the outskirts of the forest behind his house by his mother. He too was rushed to the hospital but was pronounced dead from head trauma. The father also missing and hasn't been found._

_That same afternoon a young girl was rushed into the hospital with similar serious injuries and was pronounced dead on arrival. The young girl was found by her mother on their property. The father has gone missing and still has not been located.'_

'_Names have not been disclosed. It seems the small neighborhood, Woodland Park may be dealing with an active serial killer or dangerous animal on the loose, so it is strongly advised you are to lock your doors and remain inside at all times. Donations can be made to the local funeral parlour.'_

The newspaper slipped from hands, falling onto the wooden coffee table.

It was highly unlikely for this deaths and disappearances to not be linked, they had to be linked… all the injuries that the children had were so similar. And one parent always missing, no doubt some kind of killer. It was the only reasonable explanation. I hated seeing such young innocent children dying, I would have to keep my eye out. It was quite strange as well, Woodland Park was such a small neighborhood, not even a town. For so many deaths to happen in a mere day was so unheard of.

I got up from the couch, noticing the intensifying burn in my throat. It was time for a quick hunt. But before I did that, I ran upstairs to my room, rummaging through my drawers for an article of clothing that would be slightly more comfortable then my work clothes. I picked out a pair of black cotton pants, a plain white tee shirt and my slip on shoes.

I headed back downstairs then, slipping out the back door into the cool night.

**XXX**

Rolls of thick fog stretched across the horizon, mixing with grey colored clouds that hid away the bright rays of sunlight. The blue sky was a dull grey today, perfect weather for a vampire.

I locked my car door, heading into the hospital, feeling refreshed from the hunt I had just returned from. My mood was much lighter than yesterday's, I strolled through the hospital with a smile adoring my features.

I passed the front desk, greeting the receptionist nicely as I always do, making my way down the bland hallway to my familiar office. I put my bag down on my desk, settling in my chair, preparing for the day ahead of me until a frantic knocking came from the wooden door.

A strange unsettling feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Come in."

A blonde head of hair popped in through my door, I immediately recognized her as one of the nurses. It was her frantic expression that only made the odd feeling in my stomach worsen.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Dr. Elizabeth, you are needed immediately in surgery, there is a young boy at the brink of death, severe blood lost, many broken bones, it is suspected his spinal cord is shattered, and large claw marks marking his body. One is severely infected, it's toxins are invading his blood."

Shivers ran down my spine at _large claw marks_. Again today….

I froze momentarily, before springing into action, I grabbed my white coat beside the doorway, and quickly rushed out of the room towards surgery.

Promptly, I put on my full set of blue scrubs from head to toe and my surgical gloves before entering the room. It was highly unnecessary for someone like me, but simply for keeping up appearances. I entered the room, preparing myself for the damage I was about to see.

In the room, there were three other people, all readying themselves to assist me in completing the young boy's surgery.

"Have you begun a blood transfusion?"

"Yes, but with the amount of toxins in his remaining blood, it isn't helping much."

The boy came into view, his poor body looked incredibly pitiful, my lips turned downwards into a grim line.

His body bashed severely, purple and blue bruises painted across every surface of skin, blood coated his clothes.

I took the large scissors, cutting away the scraps of clothes to access the remainder of his injuries. It only got progressively worst.

Deep gashes stretched across his chest, deeper than the ones of the kids yesterday.

I looked up at the x-ray, confirming his shattered spinal cord.

My voice was muffled through my mask, "I will start with placing metal rods in places with breaks and begin to align the bones in his break along with the spinal cord."

Internally I noted, if he survived he would never walk again, that broke my heart.

"Continue with the blood transfusions, but get another bag, we must speed it up to flush out the toxins, also prepare a shot to help with eliminating the number of toxins left."

I began working but soon I realized we needed a second doctor in here.

"Bring in Dr. Cruz right away. We need an extra set of hands."

But it wasn't fast enough, it wasn't even a three minutes later before his pulse began to weaken, and his heart rate dropped dangerously low.

Dr. Cruz arrived then, ready to help.

The boy's heart rate continued to drop until it stopped completely.

"Get the defibrillator!" I yelled.

It was passed over quickly, I turned it on, firing up the voltage on the lowest setting.

"Clear!" Everyone moved their distance away.

I pressed the paddles to the boy's chest, shocking his heart in hopes of bringing it back to life. No avail.

I turned it up a notch.

"Clear!"

Again nothing. So I switched it to the max setting wishing for the best.

"Clear!"

The room was silent, the machine didn't change its steady long beep, indicating the boy's heart didn't start it's beating again. He was dead.

Silently, the medical team put away our equipment, someone had taken the body, bringing it to the pathologist then the funeral parlour where the funeral director would prepare the body for the service.

Sorrow filled me, knowing another human being had taken away that innocent boy's life, ripping him away his family. It reminded me of my transformation into a vampire, forcing me to leave all remains of my human life behind.

I sighed, putting away the remains of the equipment away, hoping the rest of the day would be better.

**XXX**

The end of the day was nearing, I sighed, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind my ear while I zipped up my bag. I locked my office door behind me, silently walking down the hall. As I approached the waiting area, Dr. Cruz and Dr. Sanchez were in the corner talking quietly. They noticed me quickly, motioning me over.

I walked over, already knowing what they were discussing with my sensitive hearing abilities.

"Hello." I smiled weakly, yet still friendly.

They both greeted me, "We were just talking about the insane amount of deaths going here, there are so many young kids being brought it, it's heart breaking." Dr. Sanchez exclaimed, placing her chest where her heart lay. In her pale blue eyes, I could only see sincerity.

It was true, five more children had been brought in today.

"Yes, it is very much so. Have you seen the article in the paper?" I questioned, looking between the two of them.

They both nodded mutely, sadness etched in their features.

"I hope the adults who went missing are found."

If they were still alive….

"Me too." I added in.

It was silent for a moment before I broke it, "I should be going now, it was a pleasure to speak to you both."

The two of them wished me their goodbyes as I left the hospital.

The car drive home was quiet, as I was deep in thought, I didn't put the radio on. As I approached my house, my body froze momentarily.

It smelled of _vampire._

I jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me, without locking it. I inhaled, my eyes closing.

The scent was fresh, they had only been here less than an hour ago. From what I could smell, there was only one of them. But it wasn't a familiar scent. I had never met this particular vampire before.

My eyes snapped open and I took off in the direction of the sickly sweet scent. Into the forest I went, full speed. Twigs and branches snapped as I ran, the force crushing brittle leaves to a dusty powder.

I followed the scent for a while until I reached a body of water where the trail ended. Which gave me no indication of who the vampire was that intruded on my property.

Sighing, with crushed hope, I ran back home.

Unlocking the door, I realized the intruder vampire had been inside my house too. Anger flashed inside of me as I took off in my house smelling the spots where they has been. The scent was most strong in my bedroom. The closet door had been left wide open, my clothes had been riffled through. I inspected the inside, realizing a single black button up top was missing. From the looks of it, it seemed to have been stolen.

Anger surged inside of me, as I slammed the closet door clothes, gritting my teeth together.

It was then everything made sense. The murders, disappearances, the intruder…. it was all linked.

The vampire who had invaded my home had to be the same one to murder all those children and kill the adults who had gone missing.

It sounded like a warning, all the linked murders and disappearances.

My jaw clenched as I remembered all the poor children and the scars that marked their bodies.

When that vampire came back I was going to kill them.

**Carlisle's POV**

Sighing, I closed the lid to the laptop. My fingers rubbed up against my chin as my thoughts wandered.

The attacks in Portland, Oregon were rapidly increasing, no doubt this was the work of a outrageous newborn vampire.

When I had first heard about the murders and disappearances, I had contemplated whether or not to tell my family, but soon the numbers increased and I brought the subject up.

It wasn't often we intervened, but if the situation continued like this then the Volturi would surely come and visit Oregon. Unfortunately, Oregon wasn't very far from Clearwater, Washington. The place we currently resided in.

I turned away from my desk, thinking back to our decision to move away from Denali. After Bella left us, Edward was in complete denial but eventually cracked, having a breakdown before he fled, in search of her, only to return just over two years later with no luck whatsoever.

It was shortly after that when the decision was made we would be leaving Alaska, Esme and I thought it could help Edward, in a new environment, one that wasn't tainted with memories of his lost love.

So we took off and moved to Washington. Of course we couldn't go back to Forks for two major reasons. One of them being, not everyone had died off yet that had seen us when we last lived there and also because of Edward himself. That surely wouldn't help him at all, seeing the place where him and Bella found each other and fell in love. We moved to a small rainy town called Clearwater.

It was our first time living there, we had a new house built, which Esme decorated. Sadly, Edward didn't stick around long, through his thick depression he found anger. Such strong raging anger. For Victoria, who had forcibly turned Bella into the thing he hated the most. He felt completely and utterly responsible which led to his leaving. It wasn't been a year into living in Clearwater that he left to hunt Victoria. That was over five years ago.

He called in every once in awhile, though it got less and less. At first he called in every month or so, then to three months, six months and so on. The last time he checked in was ten months ago. He rarely picked up our calls, so determined to find Victoria, even though he was never the best at hunting. But Edward refused all help, he wanted to do it himself. Always so stubborn.

It was the hardest on Esme and Alice, Edward was Esme's first child, she loved him as her own. And though Alice never said it out loud, Edward was always her favorite brother, they shared such an unbreakable brother and sister bond. They had a connection with each other because of their gifts that no one else did.

Our family wasn't the way it used to be. We used to be so close, so happy… well now we were missing a part of our family. No two parts, Bella was always a part of the family as was Edward.

But even aside from that, we no longer spend time with one another. With the heavy grief, sorrow and melancholy in the house from all of us combined, it made it so difficult on Jasper, he often wasn't home much, Alice usually went with him too.

Emmett was upset too, though he tried not to show it as much, his usual happy joking self was gone now, he was quiet and very serious now. Rosalie had never showed any affection to Bella, but deep down she knew Bella was a part of the family and she missed her brother as well.

And Esme, my poor Esme. Seeing her sobbing was my undoing, it hurt more than any physical pain that could be inflicted upon myself. I busied myself in my work, staying long hours at the hospital, taking as many shifts as I could so I didn't have to spend much time at home. I kept my facade up well while I was at home but it was hard to do for so long, I tried to tell myself I needed to stay strong for Esme.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice don't attend school anymore, they no longer have an interest for it, or an interest for anything else either.

Our family had simply fallen apart.

That brings everything up to date.

I had been tracking the situation in Portland for only a couple days but I think it's already time to intervene. We prefered to not have a visit with the Volturi. It had been over a hundred years since I had last encountered them, and I wasn't about to let that change. A visit from the Volturi could mean Aro finding out about our family leaving a human who knew about us. We would surely all be punished by death.

My jaw clenched as I thought of all the terrible outcomes.

I got up from my desk, exiting my study to go downstairs to have a family meeting.

"Will everyone please come downstairs to the living room for a family meeting." I spoke in a normal voice, knowing everyone in the household would hear me.

As everyone gathered in the living area, I began speaking, "As you all know, I have been tracking the situation in Portland and it has only gotten worse, the number of deaths and disappearances have gone up rather quickly. It seems this could be a frenzied newborn vampire and I think it's time we take action before the Volturi are involved."

They nodded their heads mutely.

I noted as I said we needed to take action, Emmett's eyes didn't twinkle as they used to when I brought up fighting. He only nodded solemnly.

I exhaled sadly but inaudibly.

"So it's settled then, we will leave in two days to go to Oregon."

**Unknown POV**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to suffer her way through eternity. She is entirely too happy.

She won't know what's coming, it will be too perfect.

She will pay, she has to.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY WISHES AND MERRY CHRISTMASES! I responded to all your wonderful reviews earlier today, I'm so thankful to have such lovely readers and I'm super excited to finally have this chapter done, I've been working on it all day! **

**So now you have the POV from the Cullens too, and I'm still debating whether or not to add an Edward POV, let me know if you want one or not. And now you also know Bella has a new enemy, any guesses on who that is going to be? Let me know your theories in the reviews!**

**Hope all of you had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for all the reviews, I love hearing all your feedback. **

**~ Alexandra xx **

**PS: Woodland Park Medical Center is no longer open, but this is a fictional story. Also I'm not a medical doctor at all, only a fifteen year old teenage girl, so I have no idea if what I wrote for the part in surgery actually happens but it was the best I could do. :) Please keep that in mind. Thank you.**


End file.
